Sinning Hands
by x-butterflykisses-x
Summary: Wade Wilson has the blood of many people on his hands, used and abandoned as a military experiment the Merc with the Mouth returns. Whilst dredging up the well buried past can the X-Men aid Deadpool in finding atonement for his sins? WadeOC, Romy
1. Picket Fences

**1973**

**British Columbia, Canada**

The house was one of those white picket fence affairs, with a perfectly manicured garden, a perfectly decorated lounge and what everyone thought to be a perfect little family. Well things had been perfect, until Mrs Irene Wilson came back from a visit to the oncologist. She was a beautiful woman; she wore her blonde hair scraped back off her face, with tasteful makeup and respectable fashion. She was every inch the dutiful General's wife. The couple had married in 1957 and a year later their son Wade was born. She had gone from her father's home to her husband's and had never thought she could have done it any other way. But now she had only one thought, and that was how would she tell her son.

"Wade honey?" she called as she wondered into the hall, dropping her keys into the dish that was placed purposefully on the sideboard. Hanging up her purse and coat she walked towards the kitchen, her damp lace handkerchief clutched fiercely in her hand.

"'Lo Mom..." Came the eventual muffled reply of her son, he wondering into the kitchen after his mother. He went straight for the fridge, opening it up he grabbed a carton of milk, Wade had jus about taken it to his lips when a stern cough from the other side of the room, followed by his mother staring pointedly at him prompted him to stop.

"You forgetting something Wade?" Irene asked, her eyes shut tightly as she fought to stem the flow of tears that were desperate to be shed.

Wade shook his head and reached for a glass shelved in one of the many kitchen cabinets.

"That's better," his mother smiled a watery smile and moved towards her son, placing a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Mom!" Wade called out, ducking out of the way in order to spare himself the potential shower of kisses that normally followed.

"Right, I forgot… you're all grown up now."

"Exactly! Besides I got a date for the dance so I cant have my Mom kissing me every other minute."

Mrs Wilson's face lit up and she smiled, "You asked a girl to the dance?"

"No I asked a poodle… Of course I asked a girl."

"Don't you sass me young man!" Irene Wilson glared at her son, she may have been dying but she'd be damned if her son wasn't going to turn out a gentleman.

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, now who did you ask?"

"Mary Sanderson from across the street."

"Oh that's good! I know her Mother, she's a sweet girl."

"No Mom, its bad, its very bad!"

"Bad Wade? A pretty girl is going to a dance with you, I think for your age that's all you can really ask for." Mrs Wilson said kindly.

"A dance Mom!" Wade replied, his voice cracking.

"So?"

"I can't dance!" Wade looked at his mother, his face conveying the intense misery only a 15 year old can feel.

"C'mon," Mrs Wilson motioned for her son to follow her.

Mother and son were in the lounge; Irene had moved the coffee table to the side and rolled up the rug to reveal the wooden floor underneath. All the while Wade stood lamely to one side, not exactly sure of what was going on around him, but then again General Wilson never tired of telling Irene that Wade wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box.

"What are we doing?" Wade asked uncertainly as Irene messed about with the cassette player and then took her place in front of him, putting his hand on the small of her back, and clasping the other in her free hand.

"Dancing." She said simply and she began to count the two of them in.

Several minutes later Wade looked down at his mother, she was pale faced and crying silently but a soft smile had formed.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Mrs Wilson sniffed heavily, "Nothing honey, now pay attention."

"Mom! Seriously what is wrong?" Wade pushed himself out of the grasp his mother had him in and grabbed her by the shoulders, his brown eyes boring into her blue.

"Wade, I just want to teach you how to dance before I die, ok?"

"Mom, what are you talking about? You have plenty of time to teach to me to dance!"

Irene's face creased in pain, her eyes once again closed, "the thing is Wade, I don't think I do…" she said softly as she tore herself from him and walked across the room.

"What do you mean Mom?" Wade questioned, an overwhelming sense of panic rose up in him as he rushed to her side just in time to see the first heavy drops of salty water land on her cheeks. Irene swallowed and turned to face her son, already he towered above her, placing her hand on his cheek she searched for the right words.

"Remember I went to the doctors today?"

"Yeah, you said you've been feeling tired…" Wade said slowly, shaking his head slightly.

"Well, it turns out," Mrs Wilson stopped; more tears fell as her throat closed up, choking back a sob she continued. "I have cancer Wade and there's nothing the doctors can do."

Wade gasped staggering backwards he landed heavily on a sofa, "Mom you can't die…"

Irene rushed forward, falling to her knees beside her son.

"I'm sorry honey."

"Mom… You cant, I wont let you."

Irene laughed a bitterly, "I don't think you can stop it Wade, I just want you to remember I will always love you."

Picking up his mother as he stood Wade pulled them both into a hug, the music still playing the background Mrs Wilson began to step slowly to the beat.

"Lets just dance for a while?" Irene asked. Wade nodded placing a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

**1974**

**British Columbia, Canada**

Two years earlier the Wilson's had gained a new set of neighbours. Doctor Harvey Johnson and his pregnant wife Maria, the small town had begun gossiping almost immediately. Ordinarily with the arrival of a promising young doctor from Vancouver the town would have celebrated, yet there was a slight problem with this couple, the wife. Maria Johnson was a native of Argentina, with her olive coloured skin and her slight accent she was singled out amongst the young wives and mothers of the community. Nothing was never actually said but it didn't stop her from getting a whole lot of looks and several rumours followed her. Maria's favourite was that she had been knocked up by some random man in a bar, seduced Dr Johnson and he was too good of a man to leave a woman and her future bastard child. Of course now that her little girl had reached the grand old age of one, the rumours had abated and the town had moved onto a new source of gossip. The death of Irene Wilson.

* * *

**1975**

**British Columbia, Canada**

Same house, same picket fence, same garden. But a year could do a lot to a place, the white paint was pealing away, the lawn was no longer mowed down and the curtains to the lounge were perpetually drawn.

"Get the hell out of my house boy!" General Wilson yelled as he pulled his son out of his bed.

Wade's eyes were still clouded with sleep yet he managed to make out the shape of his father as he lumbered about his bedroom. General Wilson had always been partial to a whisky and soda but after the death of his wife the allure of the bottle seemed far more inviting.

"I said get out!" the General raised his hand and sent it slamming into his son's face. The two were both equally matched in height, yet General Wilson had advantage in weight.

"Dad what the fuck are you doing?" Wade asked wincing, touching his cheek gingerly.

"You aint no son of mine!" grabbing Wade by his tee shirt Wilson dragged him into the dimly lit hallway. "You know what, you are the biggest waste of damned space I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Dammit I'm thinking your mother wasn't exactly faithful, village idiot comes to mind when I look at you."

"Don't you dare talk about my Mother that way!" Wade yelled.

General Wilson staggered slightly, "What exactly you planning on doing then?"

"This," Wade swung his arm forward; rolling with the punch he landed a heavy blow under his father's chin. The combination of booze and brute force knocked the General out cold. Wade taking the stairs two at a time rushed into the downstairs hall, pausing only to stuff on a pair of shoes and grab a jacket before he rushed out on to the street.

* * *

**1976**

**British Columbia, Canada **

It hadn't been pretty, bar fights never were. As usual Wade had been at the centre of it but he wasn't the one who ended it. This time Ricky had drawn a gun and General Wilson had ended up dead. Wade rushed out of the bar without looking back, his thoughts running wild, he'd had it coming, he'd had it coming, anyone could have seen that. Racing down the street he headed towards home, jumping up the porch steps he burst into the soon to be vacant building. Grabbing his father's duffle bag he pushed as many of his belongings into as possible, raiding the General's room he found his emergency cash store. Just as Wade was about to leave, he pulled out an old tin box from the bottom of his wardrobe, opening it up he quickly riffled through the contents, he eventually pulled out an old photograph of his mother placing it gently on the top of pile of belongs he had accumulated in the bag he closed it up and swung it onto his shoulder. Stepping into the cool night air he gave his home one last look and stepped on to the curb, only to be confronted.

"What you doing Wade?"

"Leavin'" came his curt reply

"Why?" Wade sighed and looked down at the three year old girl that was looking intently up at him,

"Because…"

"Because what?" the little girl asked, her small face dominated by the frown that she wore.

"Because I have to Sophia…" Wade said, crouching down to look at the little girl that stood before him, "Besides shouldn't you be inside?"

Sophia shook her head, "Mommy and Daddy are out cel-cel-bra…." she paused and frowned again, frustrated, she liked to know big words.

"Celebrating?" Wade suggested.

"Yeah, that. So Claire is inside with Todd, she's playing a grown up game and I cant join in so she gave me two pop tarts."

"Two? Soph ya kinda little…"

Sophia shrugged and held out her spare one to him, Wade took it and grinned at her.

"I'll see you around kid," ruffling her hair he stood back up again and gave her one last smile before he ran down the street towards the bus stop. Sophia Johnson stared after him, her small chubby hand raised in goodbye.

* * *

**1978**

**Kyoto, Japan**

The small man sighed calmly as he felt the cold steel blade pressed up against his neck, "You were sent here to kill me weren't you Wade? The Boss is hoping to end the Oyakata isn't he?"

Wade remained silent; his eyes were narrowed, willing himself to finish the job he had been paid to do. Further thoughts were wiped from his head as the door at the back of the room burst open; a strangled sob escaped the lungs of the intruder.

"Wade, what are you doing? Wade answer me!" the young woman's voice was shrill as she looked around the room, several guards lay dead. Wade's eyes flicked momentarily to the girl demanding answers, the mercenary lowered his katana.

"I'm sorry Sazae…" sheathing his blade Wade made a running jump and was soon perching on the side of the widow making his getaway.

* * *

**1979**

**San Francisco, California**

"You got a chance here Wilson," Wade looked at him, he was obviously military. Either top brass or the guy was on one hell of an ego trip. What he was offering; a good fee, a chance to see the world and hell, meet some interesting people.

"I'm in…"

Stryker smiled, handing Wilson a peace of paper with some coordinates, "Good, report here at 0800 hours."

As Wade shut the door behind the Colonel he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "and he couldn't have just given me an address."

* * *

**1985**

**Alkali Lake**

"Wilson!"

"Sir?" Wade Wilson at 27 stood at an impressive 6' 2", turning to face his 'boss' he grinned in a cavalier manner. "I've got your medical results…" Stryker said, his voice clipped.

"Yeah and?" Wade asked, returning to sharpening his blades, cooing over them slightly.

"Dammit soldier look at me!"

Wade sighed heavily, "Ok, ok! I know I'm good looking but honestly Sir, the guys are starting to talk."

"Wilson, shut up." Wade shut up.

"There's no other way to say this, but, you have melanoma."

"As in skin cancer?" Wade asked, his eyebrows rose in question.

"One and the same...

"Huh, I'd always hoped I'd die by being chased off a cliff by 50 buck naked women."

Stryker pursed his lips, "We can help you…"

"Help me?" Wade replied, his eyes thoughtful.

"You remember James?"

"Yeah, sure I remember Jimmy." Wade paused "You have _no_ idea how much hair that guy left in the shower."

Stryker overlooked Wade's comment, "His healing factor, that's what's going to cure you."

Wade looked at Stryker, sizing him up, he knew he didn't have much chance of surviving without him, his mother sure as hell hadn't.

"Ok what do I have to do?"

Stryker smiled somewhat menacingly, "Just stay on the programme."

* * *

**1987**

**British Columbia, Canada**

"Mom! Mom! Dad!" Sophia Johnson screamed. Racing up the stairs Maria forced her way into her eldest daughters bedroom.

"Mi Dios!"

"Mom! What the hell do I do?"

Maria Johnson lent heavily against the wall, the small crucifix she wore around her neck was clutched in her hand, her eyes were staring up at the ceiling. A few moments later Sophia's father Harvey burst on to the scene.

"Oh Sweet fucking Jesus…" even in her state of shock Maria managed to hit him in the stomach. "Sophia sweetie, do you think you can, um… get down."

"Get down Dad? Get down?" Sophia paused, gasping for air, "I don't know how I got up here!"

Sophia's head was pushed up against the ceiling, sobbing to herself she held her hands up to her face, but suddenly pulled them away, staring intently at them. They were covered in some sort of silver substance. Her 14-year-old self couldn't quite handle it, she let rip a blood-curdling scream. Her mother soon joined in. Doctor Johnson couldn't have spent 10 years in hospital emergency rooms without a certain amount of calm and immediately stepped up to the plate.

"Sophia! Listen to me, I don't know how you got up there but I need you to think. Try and focus on the ground, something like that."

"OK Daddy," Sophia said hesitantly. Shutting her eyes she thought of the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Quite suddenly she fell through the air and landed heavily on her bed.

**Three Mile Island**

Wade Wilson's head fell. Weapon XI was apparently no more.

Several hours later clean up had begun. Dozens of camouflaged soldiers moved about the now destroyed base. They were following the commands of Doctor Killebrew, they were looking for survivors or rather failed experiments. Speaking into his handheld transceiver a soldier stepped carefully next to what looked suspiciously like an arm, "Sir I think we found something, over."

The soldier's radio flared into life, "Affirmative, bring it in."

The soldier stored his communication device and moved towards the lump on the ground that had been identified as a person. He and his two companions uncovered the corpse, placing it into a body bag along with the severed head they quickly headed towards a waiting chopper.

**Westchester County, New York**

"I'll try my best to help you learn to control your powers, help you realise your full potential. Sophia I hope you'll settle in here," Sophia looked cautiously to the man next to her; Professor Xavier had offered her an opportunity she couldn't refuse. She knew she'd be leaving her mother, father and sister Lucy all behind but she couldn't help think that being close to them would probably end up with her hurting the ones she loved, that was something she couldn't handle.

"I think I will Professor."

* * *

**1994**

**The Hospice**

"Doctor Killebrew you're being shut down… "

"What!" the man wheeled round and glared at the man standing before him.

"We leave with you now." The soldier's eyes narrowed menacingly, his hand went to his handgun.

"I can't leave now!"

"You don't have a choice, this facility is no longer in operation."

As the military cleared out the majority of the bases personnel, some things were over looked, including a vault, the sign above it marking the resting place of Weaspon XI.

**Westchester County, New York**

College graduate Sophia Johnson stood on the lawns of the Xavier estate, she had her whole life ahead of her and she didn't know what she was going to do. Her parents and sister had come down for her graduation from Columbia, but now they were once again back in Canada, a world away.

"Hey Johnson, how does it feel to be out of college?"

"I miss it already Summers," Sophia grinned at looked at her friend and designated leader of the fledging 'X-men'.

"So, have you figured out what you want to do with the rest of your life?" Scott asked, his head cocked to one side.

"Rest of my life? I don't know about that. But right now I've got two options open…"

"Which are?" Scott asked, turning Sophia to face him.

"I stay here, become an instructor or I take that graduate opportunity up in Boston."

"So you know what you gonna do?" Sophia nodded slowly, her eyes filling up.

Scott pulled her into a bear hug, Sophia burying her head in his chest, "Boston?"

Sophia nodded her head, her tears dampening his shirt, "Boston," she reiterated.

* * *

**2003**

**Boston, Massachusetts**

Sophia was busily working at her desk; she was in a job that she sort of enjoyed but the massive pay package she received every month tended to make up for the lack of fulfillment. She looked towards the clock on her desk; her lunch hour was fast approaching. She was disturbed from her thoughts as the phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Hey Miss Johnson, I have an Ororo Monroe on line one, do you want to take it?"

"Yeah sure put her through," Sophia's assistant pressed a couple of buttons and the phone line crackled.

"Sophia?"

"Ro! How are you are?" Sophia asked joyfully.

"I've been better to be honest. Um, I don't know how to say this, but we've lost Scott, Jean and the Professor."

Sophia gasped, holding her chest, "No, no... I cant…" Sophia pushed her hair out of her face and took a gulp of coffee, "I'm getting the next flight out." tears streamed down her face as she put down the phone and rushed out of the office.

* * *

**2004**

**Westchester County, New York**

"Miss Johnson?"

"Yes Jubilee…"

"Yeah, that report you set us? Well can I have an extension?"

Sophia sighed heavily and looked judgingly at the student in front of her, "this doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you've been out with Sam Gurthie for the past three nights does it?"

"No…" Jubilee looked hesitantly at the floor. "I want to a get a book from the public library but there's no one here to get me into town."

"Fine, this time next week ok?"

"Thank you Miss Johnson, you're the best!"

Sophia laughed silently, as Jubilee punched the air, quickly regaining her cool she sauntered out to rejoin her fellow schoolmates. Sophia surveyed the classroom she sat in; this was her life now. She was a teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, walking the halls that she knew so well, haunted by the memories of her fallen colleagues.


	2. Enter The Vault

**2004 **

**Westchester County, New York **

Sophia was bored, it was a beautiful Saturday afternoon and she was inside grading papers. She could hear the children's excitable laughter drifting up from the grounds through her bedroom window and a sudden urge to join them washed over her. Sighing heavily Sophia put down her mighty red inked pen, a few moments later a strong gust of wind swept in through her balcony causing the sheer white curtains to fly into her room and all thoughts of marking to be swept from her mind. Deciding she'd finish the rest of the essays later that evening Sophia went to the balcony and stepped onto the tiled floor. Walking slowly forward she clambered on to the railings that guarded against anyone falling a few stories and undoubtedly breaking a leg, being careful to avoid the pot plants she was soon balancing on the edge. Sophia breathed in the fresh spring air and smiled as the sun played across her face. Grinning to herself she shut her eyes and stepped off the side, dropping quite quickly, laughing as she revelled in the rush of air against her skin, as she neared the ground she tapped into her gift of flight to slow her decent. Sophia's feet touched down on the warmed flagstone of the patio startling the few students that were outside socialising, she winked at them.

* * *

"You know its not fair to scare them like that," a chastising voice said from behind her.

Sophia laughed throatily, "Keeps them on their toes Ororo," a few moments later she felt the Weather Witch's arm loop around hers as the two women walked towards the patio doors and the relative cool of the kitchen.

"Lemonade?" Ororo asked unlinking herself from her fellow mutant and instructor.

"Yeah thanks, that'll be lovely." Sophia said as she plonked herself onto one of the many stools that lined the breakfast bar.

"So how are you holding up?" Ororo inquired as she poured the cloudy liquid into a tall beer glass.

Sophia deliberately avoiding the subject replied with a question "Waddya mean?"

"Just that we have what, a couple more weeks till spring break and everyone round here is getting pretty restless."

"Oh you have no idea." Sophia groaned as her head hit the countertop.

"Contemplating death already Soph?" a male voice asked from the doorway.

Ororo sent the intruder a cursory warning glance, "Warren, our friend is not feeling too great, least you could do is listen."

Warren held up his hands in mock defence, "Sorry, sorry. I just came in here for ice cream, Betsy says she's put on weight and now the only thing she has left to do is to start a long affair with two men, of which I am not one, Ben and Jerry."

Sophia laughed despite herself, coughing slightly she continued, "Ok I could go back home to Canada but well I told you that Lucy is getting married in the Summer and you just know its all going to be about the wedding…"

"Ah so now it all makes sense," came Warren's muffled reply from the freezer.

Sophia's eyes narrowed and as if by remote control Ororo's arm flew out and punched him on the leg. Sophia smiled gratefully at her friend, taking a long sip of the lemonade, wishing it were something stronger.

"What?" was the indignant response the winged X-Man offered. "Tell you what Soph, the family have got a ranch up in Arizona, place is in the middle of the desert you wont be disturbed by anyone there. I normally go this time of year but Betsy insists we take a romantic vacation in Paris of all places. So you should head out there, a couple of weeks to yourself, no wedding talk."

"Really Warren?" Sophia asked hoping against hope that its wasn't some sort of twisted ruse, gratitude radiating from every pore of her being. Angel nodded in assent; no sooner had he done so Sophia through herself off the stool and towards him wrapping him up in a hug. "You are a lifesaver!"

"Hey, its no problem." Warren stated, somewhat embarrassed by the attention, he was never one to flaunt his personal wealth.

* * *

There was a nervous cough issued from somewhere near the patio doors, Sophia and Warren hastily disentangled themselves and all three in the kitchen turned towards the source of the noise.

"Uh, hey Miss Johnson can I have a minute?" a somewhat awkward looking Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde stood in the afternoon sunlight, several pieces of paper rolled up and clutched tightly in her hand.

"Sure thing Kitty, do you want to go into my classroom?"

"That would be great," the teenager replied, nodding eagerly as she made in the direction of the hallway. Falling into step with Kitty, Sophia looked down at her student trying to judge what exactly she had on her mind. Failing miserably the teacher decided to wait the two short minutes before Kitty would undoubtedly tell all. Sophia stepped ahead of Kitty slightly so that she could open the door to her main classroom, taking a seat on one of the chairs used for the students Sophia sat down and waited expectantly for Kitty to follow suit. She did not. Instead Kitty chose to stand, her free hand in her hair, she began pacing and if Sophia was not mistaken, muttering to herself. Sophia sat patiently waiting for the girl to make the first move.

* * *

"So Miss Johnson, the thing is, I was kinda snooping around on my computer and well I kind of found something..." Kitty paused, her free hand moving from her head to mouth as she bit her nail.

"Something?" Sophia reiterated, trying to keep her tone as open as possible.

"Right, I sort of found some crazy hidden government facility in Canada" Kitty sighed violently.

Sophia blinked several times, "Sorry but you want to run that by me again?"

"I sort of was using my computer to snoop, you know look where I really shouldn't have been looking and well I found some information on some sort of government research facility," Kitty stopped and fell into a nearby chair.

"Right," Sophia nodded, trying to digest the information, "do you think it has anything to do with Logan?"

Kitty frowned, "That's the thing, I don't know. There's mention of a lot of stuff, weapon x, some sort of cloning technology and well it looks like this place was a kind of dumping ground as well."

"Dumping ground?" Sophia questioned

"Obviously with experimentation on this level things went wrong and well the rejects went there."

Sophia swiftly stood, "right well, you know Logan's gone, off on one of his lets-find-myself-in-the-wilderness adventures and there's no way of getting in touch with him. Ok there is but I really don't want to ask that sanctimonious cow Em…" Sophia gasped, "Kitty I did not just say that ok?"

"Its fine Miss Johnson, me and Miss Frost never really saw eye to eye seeing as I take time remembering to put my clothes on in the morning."

Sophia grinned but hastily wiped the smirk off her face, " So I think we go take a look see."

"A look see?" Kitty asked with interest.

"I'll have to clear it with Storm first, but I'll put a team together tonight and hopefully we'll be out of here tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I know it's soon but I'm just itching to get myself back into that leather body suit." Sophia smiled, licking her lips somewhat carnivorously. Kitty baulked, Sophia laughed.

* * *

True to her word Sophia had talked with Ororo, the news that the information Kitty has discover was somehow linked to Wolverine's dark and murky past was not at all surprising to the new headmistress of Xavier's. With some reluctance Storm allowed Sophia to pull together a team so long as another senior team member would be present. So that was why Sophia found herself taking the concealed lift down to the mansions lower levels in search of Hank McCoy. Wincing slightly as the cold metal floor tingled her still bare feet Sophia walked quickly in the direction of the labs, typing in the key code the circular metal doors swooshed open, somewhat reminiscent of Star Trek Sophia couldn't help but think, shaking her head slightly hoping a physical act would help clear her troubled mind she moved into the well lit room. Despite the extremely audible noise the door made Hank did not look up from his work, his eye was hovering above a microscope as his right hand passed back and forth over a notebook. Smiling to herself Sophia leaned casually against the glass partition that divided Hanks lab and the medical bay.

"You know your staring at me is frightfully distracting,"

Sophia jerked back slightly; annoyed her friend had still managed to get one up on her in the surprising. "You looked so content, I didn't want to disturb you."

"A nice sentiment my dear but what is that you want?" Hank looked up as he pulled off his wire-rimmed spectacles a definite glint of amusement in his eyes.

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Who says I wanted anything? Maybe I just wanted some company!"

Hank looked unconvinced, "You were always a terrible liar Sophia."

"Ya got me," she held her hands up in mock surrender. Smiling Sophia licked her lips slightly and cocked her head to one side as she tried her pitch, "So how would you like to go see an abandoned government research facility?"

"Would this have anything to do with our clawed friend?" Hank asked as he picked delicately at a twinkie.

"We don't actually know, but I'm thinking yes. Anyway we leave tomorrow so be in the hanger at 0800 hours." Sophia turned and made towards the door.

"I haven't even said yes yet!" Hank spluttered indignantly, "I might have had something going on."

"Oh right, you in?" her head turned slightly, her hand resting on the doorframe.

"Did you have to ask? And I thought you knew me!"

"Thanks Hank," Sophia said gratefully.

* * *

Colossus, with the majority of the upperclassmen, was sitting in the rec room but instead of enjoying the blood bath of a movie that was currently playing on the widescreen TV he was sketching, his eyes flicking up every so often to his subject.

"So what have you got there?" a voice whispered over his shoulder, causing Peter to jump slightly, regaining his composer he quickly shut his sketch book and stood up to face the sneak.

"Nothing Miss Johnson," he gulped visibly, his eyes trying to radiate the message that he did not want anyone knowing whom he had been drawing. Yet ever the diligent student he added further, "can I do anything for you?"

"I'm going on a recon mission tomorrow and we need a heavy hitter in case we run into any trouble, think you can handle it?"

"Sure, count me in."

"Good, report in tomorrow at 8 o'clock," Sophia smiled before calling out across the room, "Hey Kitty! That little excursion I was talking about, 8am tomorrow!"

Kitty grinned at her teacher, "A little early?"

"Just be on time Pryde,"

Kitty's response was to give a mock salute; Sophia merely rolled her eyes and waved a good bye as she left to her room.

* * *

Sleep had come easily to Sophia and she was soon being forced from her slumber by the glaring sound of her alarm clock. Shooting her arm out from under her cover she sent a bolt of plasma energy towards the clock launching it into the wall, effectively silencing it. For a few moments the woman lay under the covers, her eyes slowly inching open, wiping the crustiness away from her lids to speed the process up, Sophia was soon relatively alert. Flinging off her covers Sophia rushed towards her en suite and a scalding hot shower. Half an hour later she was carrying a mug of steaming coffee towards the teams changing rooms downstairs. Once again she stood in front of the big mettle doors and typed in her key code, the door immediately responded and granted her access. Walking towards what could only be deemed a locker, she placed her coffee down on the nearby bench and pulled out her black suit. Unzipping the protective gear she stepped into it, the worn leather feeling like a comforting friend. Doing up the zip with practiced ease her attention turned towards her boots, pulling them onto her legs and over her knees she stood and quickly scraped back her hair, pinning it up well off her face. Flexing her hands encased in fingerless gloves she looked down at her feet and smiled grimly at the steel toed boots. For a few hours she got to play dress up, she was no longer Sophia Johnson, high school teacher; she was Nyx.

* * *

Shaking her head before she got lost in the fantasy Sophia grabbed her latte and glided towards the hanger to prepare the Blackbird for flight. There were times when Sophia could hardly believe that her life had resulted in this. When she had left Xavier's she didn't really think one day she would wind back at the institute to don the leather uniform. And even if she had she'd always though Scott would have been there to show her the way, instead there now stood a radically different team, with Storm at the helm. Sophia absentmindedly sat back in the co pilot's seat, contemplating the various team members, of course there was the indomitable Storm, she had refused to close the school, refused to back down and continued to teach Xavier's dream. Another two were Beast and The White Queen, one was the resident doctor and Renaissance man and the other was Emma Frost psychic extraordinaire. Then there was Psylocke or Betsy Braddock to her friends, after an incredible turn of events she had lost her Caucasian body as her psyche was transplanted into the Japanese assassin Kwannon. Now Betsy was the school's resident telekinetic ninja and to round off the bunch Warren Worthington III, the X-man known as Angel was dating her. Lost in thought as she began to run diagnostics on the planes systems she was brought back to the present as Beast disturbed her, he too was carrying a flask full of coffee, a highly nutritious breakfast of Twinkies in his other hand.

"Good morning my dear, would you like some help?"

"I'm almost done Hank, thanks anyway."

* * *

**Alberta, Canada **

A sense of foreboding washed over Sophia as the Blackbird neared the coordinates of the base. Flipping the various switches she readied the plane for descent, she looked towards Hank seeking reassurance, a friend, something. The Beast nodded his head ever so slightly and gave her a small smile, fortified Sophia looked ahead grimly. As the Blackbird broke through the cloud bank the mountain range came in to view, Sophia hissed under her breath, taking the plane from auto pilot she decided they would go in for a manual landing, no decent landing strip in sight the mutant geared herself for a rocky decent.

"Hold on guys! This is going to get bumpy."

"Great, bumpy…" Kitty sighed, closing her eyes she pushed her body as far back into the seat as it would go and gripped the two armrests tightly.

Sophia's eyes narrowed in concentration as she gently manoeuvred the plane on a downward path, her eyes continually flicking from the instrument panel to the expanse of white-capped mountains that were looming in the distance. The Blackbird was soon on top of the apparent location of the facility and Sophia was trying her best to slow the plane. Gritting her teeth she took the Blackbird down, the planes landing gear already out, the wheels squealed in protest as they hit the icy surface, the jet on the verge of sliding out of control. Pulling her entire weight against the joystick Sophia managed to steady the plane, a sheen of sweat formed on her brow as she righted the jets course, the engines slowly cutting out. Heaving a deep sigh Sophia leaned back into her chair and unbuckled her seatbelt, looking over her shoulder she assessed the condition of her teammates, "you guys ok?"

"I'm fine," came Peter's reply, his face somewhat ashen, Kitty merely nodded, her mouth clamped shut.

"Hank?" Sophia glanced over at her co pilot.

"No worse for wear," he grinned at her ever so slightly, flashing some teeth, "do you think you can open her up, I could do with some air."

As an answer his fellow instructors hand shot forward and flipped the necessary switch, soon the whirring of mechanics could be heard and doors at the back for the plane opened to reveal an expanse of white, swirling snow. Rising to her feet Sophia addressed the team "Listen up, when we get to this place were going to get in and out as quickly as possible, the place looks to have been abandoned years ago but just in case Peter and I will take point. Kitty, Hank, you two stay close, ok?" their heads nodded. "Good, lets move out."

* * *

With a vague feel of a military commander taking his men into battle Sophia took the first steps into the fresh snow. The cold air hit Sophia suddenly causing an uncomfortable chill to settle across her; folding her arms over her chest Sophia wished that her uniform afforded her more protection from the elements. Glancing around her she saw no obvious signs of a base, turning towards the steep rock face in front of her she noticed what looked to be like a glint of metal.

"Hank!" she yelled over her shoulder, trying to be heard over the wind that was beginning to pick up speed, kicking up the snow and causing it to form a small maelstrom around the team.

"Yes my dear?" came his slightly muffled voice.

"Do you think there's something built into the cliff face?"  
Beast took several steps forward, "I do believe you're on to something, cant really tell though, most of its obscured by snow and vegetation."

"Right, well stand back…"

Hank looked at her questioningly, Sophia merely grinned. Holding her hand out in front of her she concentrated in forming a ball of silver energy in her outstretched palm, soon satisfied she sent a shot of plasma towards the doors. When the energy bolt found its mark there was a thunderous noise as the snow and several sheets of ice came crumbling down, exposing a pair of intimidating doors.

"You were always direct." Hank commented mildly by her side as he studied the entrance before them for some sort of access point.

* * *

A couple of minutes later Kitty had worked her technical voodoo and the team were inside the base. The entrance way was lined with concrete and after several years of neglect the walls were now dripping dank water and various patches sported what looked to be like either mould or algae. All four of them stood comfortably abreast as the passageway was wide enough to fit several jeeps. The entire area was poorly lit, the only source of light coming from the open doors, but the suns rays were quickly swallowed by the darkness that was abundant down the path ahead of them. Taking the lead Sophia went forward a torch held high above her head in attempt to cast as much light on the ground in front of them. Peter was soon in step with her and a heavy silence descended upon the group only to be punctuated every so often by the hollow and empty sound of the water dripping into the large puddles that had formed across the ground. With the steady _drip drip_ of the stagnant water droplets echoing about them the mood in the group dipped low. Quite suddenly the same feeling of dread that had threatened to overcome Sophia on the Blackbird washed over her again causing her to bite her lip pensively. Shaking off the irrational fear she pushed forward, picking up the pace the rest of them dutifully followed her. It wasn't before long that they were faced with another door. This time only big enough for one person to pass through at a time, but like the previous ones it exuded the same threatening air.

"I got it!" came Kitty's voice, placing either hand on Peter's and Sophia's backs she walked with them towards the door, phasing all three of them through. Without another word she went back the way they had come and returned moments later with Hank, his eyes clamped shut.

* * *

With every step the team took Sophia couldn't help but feel hostile and sinister vibes being issued from the very air. Her skin crawled, almost in a desperate attempt to get away from her body and the place she was in. Every so often a spattering of bullet holes could be seen about the concrete walls, often accompanied by massive chunks of missing concrete, Sophia did not wish to meet whatever had caused the damage. The entire situation stank of mutant experimentation, causing Hanks jaw to set in grim line, his narrowed in unprecedented anger. The causeway the team were following suddenly split off into to directions. Sophia made an executive decision.

"Right, we're going to split up. Kitty with me we'll take the right. Hank and Pete you guys check left. Keep comms up, if you find trouble we'll come running."

* * *

Taking Shadowcat with her Sophia took the right path and picked up the pace. The whole facility wasn't sitting well with her and she wanted to get out of the place as soon as possible. The corridor seemed to be never ending, the only landmarks being the smattering of bullet holes, which seemed to be the only form of decoration. The corridor soon came to an end, another steel door blocking the passage. This door however, had been forced open from the inside, Sophia swallowed as Kitty grabbed her by the elbow and lead her through. Upon opening her eyes Sophia found herself in a large concrete lined room, several computers pushed against the walls.

"Kitty, do you think you can try and get something off of those things?"

"I'll try, but they look old. I'm talking typing in command prompt old."

"Do your best. I'm going to check out those vault things, looks like some sort of storage." Throwing Kitty the torch Sophia balled her hand into a fist as silvery plasma began to surround it, forming a rudimentary light source. Taking cautious steps she couldn't help but notice above each door there were names. The first vault she came across was marked Weapon X23, the door open and whoever had been entombed in their was gone. Walking along the line the numbers were in chronological order, all of them empty either the subjects had been removed or escaped.

* * *

Finally Sophia reached the end of the line, Weapon XI. The door was still shut; absentmindedly she reached out her hand but quickly pulled it back when she made contact. The door was remarkably cold. Stretching upwards she peered through the small glass window and screamed. Kitty looked up startled. Sophia waved an arm at her, signalling for her to carry on with what she had been doing. Putting her hand to her headpiece she was rewarded with a crackle and was patched through to Hank.

"You guys got anything?"

"No, just looks like some sort of army barracks. There is a lab, well what looks to be more like a torture chamber, back here too but nothing of note."

"Good, I think I found something, do you think you can make it?"

"We'll be there in but a moment. Beast out"

Sophia nodded her acquiescence forgetting that Hank was not there to see, but that was the least of her worries, as her eyes remained locked with a pair on the other side of the glass.

* * *

"Sophia?" Beast's paw like hand clamped down on to her shoulder, causing the teacher to shoot up into the air, quite literally.

"Oh God, sorry Hank. I'm just a little jumpy." Landing lightly Sophia gulped down a lungful of air before continuing. "I think there's someone in that vault. His eyes are open, I don't think he's conscious though."

Hanks eyes narrowed as he took a step forward; exhaling quickly he neatly sidestepped and looked at the control panel on the side of machine. Muttering quietly under his breath he pressed a few buttons and the door hissed open. Looking up Beast quickly moved and forced the door the rest of the way. The four mutants could all but stare as there stood a man, suspended with several scares etched across his body, various tubes and instruments protruding from him, no doubt keeping him alive. Hank was first to recover and immediately went to work removing the various bits of plastic, freeing the entombed prisoner.

"Peter, I'll need you to carry him."

"Da," was Colossus' short reply.

"Hank are you sure this is a good idea?" Sophia asked quietly.

"No, but we cant with good conscious leave him here." Sophia didn't reply but instead looked to Kitty.

Answering the unvoiced question Shadowcat spoke, "Yeah I got as much info as I could. Hopefully some of it will tell us what happened with this guy."

* * *

The rest of the mission went by in a blur, it was like time had sped up and in what seemed like seconds the Westchester mutants were back in the X-Jet, Weapon XI strapped onto the planes onboard stretcher. With the mountains firmly behind them, Sophia finally breathed easy. Glancing a wary eye of her shoulder at the extra passenger she shook her head for the second time that day trying to shake her thoughts, but this time to no avail.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok! I haven't updated this in a while but I've gotten a bit more steam when it comes to this fic. Anyway, hope you like it! Sorry its kinda long. Let me know what you think


	3. Awakening

**Westchester County, New York**

Storm looked at Beast and Sophia sternly, the two friends gulped nervously.

"You mean to tell me that we have a potential killing machine downstairs in the schools subbasement?"

Beast met Storms gaze, "In short yes. But I think the threat he poses is minimal, his body is in survival mode, he's just about ticking over I don't see him waking up any time soon. And what's more even with our limited experience of the Weapon X programme for the most part they seem to have been conditioned to follow orders."

Storm glared, her eyes clouding over as she called down a bolt of lighting from the evening sky, "when the safety of my students is called into question I need more than postulations, I need actual facts Hank."

Sophia was still feeling awkward but spoke up in Beast's defence. "He's been placed in the lab opposite the danger room, you know what the security's like down there even Colossus couldn't get through that door."

Storm sighed heavily, the clouds outside clearing leaving the waning sun to bath the well-kept lawns. "What's done is done but we need to keep him monitored. If he wakes up he'll be disorientated and I don't care what you say but if he's anything like Logan he'll kill first."

The two instructors nodded and rose to leave. Ororo waved them off with a casual hand, her face was lined with worry and not for the first time since she took up premiership of the school she looked to the pictures that littered her desk, honing in on a black and white shot of Charles Xavier.

* * *

For the next few weeks Hank rarely came out of the labs, Kitty's hacking skills had provided him with reams of data and he was shifting through it all eager to learn of the goings on at the base and whether there was any information on Logan or the strange ever staring man. Sophia awoke with a start, hastily looking over to her new alarm clock she checked the time and sprung out of bed when reading 9 o'clock on the display. Sitting back down again all sense of urgency was lost, school was officially out, the students still welcome had gone home but as always a handful remained. Sophia grabbed her robe that lay carelessly slung over a chair, pulling it round her and tying the cord she meandered carelessly down to the kitchen. There was something wonderful about holidays; you really didn't have to do anything. So forgoing the usual instant Sophia stood impatiently waiting for the coffee to brew, none of the other instructors were about and Sophia could only assume that Hank was down in the lab. Piling cups, coffee, toast and twinkies onto a tray Sophia made her way down to the school's lower levels and blue furry company.

"Knock knock..." Sophia called playfully as she popped her head around the door into the school's main lab. She smiled when she noticed Hank hunched over a desk, peering through a microscope as he jotted down notes in his clear and precise hand. Waving a large paw to signal that he would be with her in a minute he twiddled with a knob on the microscope magnifying the picture, sighing with delight he resumed his note taking with even more vigour, finishing off with a flourish he place the pen on the table and sat back.

"Sophia!" he cried, when he turned to address her, "is that coffee and twinkies I spy?"

"You got it," Sophia smiled; casually walking towards him she placed the tray on the cluttered desk. Moving aside several stacks of paper she perched on the side of the bench, pouring out two cups of coffee and handing one over to Hank.

Hanks took as sip and gave an appreciative sigh, "Ambrosia."

Sophia laughed, "Trust you to make a reference to classical mythology."

"Well you got it didn't you?" Hank rejoined, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"Mm, how's it going anyway? Are you making much headway?" Sophia inquired, gesturing with her head to the room opposite where the silent mutant was housed.

"Some yes, it appears Weapon XI or rather Wade Wilson, has undergone several radical procedures. The first was to grant him various different mutations, essentially they presented as different powers, including having two blades surgically placed within his arms. As to how this was accomplished I have no idea. They called him the Deadpool. Something that did strike me as odd was that he was apparently given concussive optical blasts..."

"What like Scott?" Sophia interrupted sharply.

Hank sighed pensively, "Yes exactly like Scott's. A lot of data is missing and unfortunately we can't ask Scott about it."

"Right," Sophia swallowed heavily, "does he still have these powers then?"

"No," Hank answered hurriedly, "he was all but stripped of them, including those swords of his. What I have determined is that the mutant healing factor he was provided with remains."

Sophia frowned, "do you think I can have a look at him?"

"Soph..." Hank started.

"I'll be fine, I just...there's something familiar about that name is all."

Hank sent Sophia a penetrating stare, "he could be dangerous."

"Hank you told Ororo you didn't think he'd be waking up. But we'll keep the intercom running so you'll hear everything."

"Very well, the passcodes are still the same."

"Thanks Hank," Sophia swooped down and placed a chaste kiss on his furry cheek.

"Ah Sophia my sweet, if only you could see me blushing."

Sophia gently shoved Hank and grinned, "I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

Walking across the corridor to the large intimidating door opposite the lab Sophia began to regret that she didn't put any shoes on; the cool steel floor was quickly numbing her feet. Pushing past the discomfort she quickly typed in her passcode and waited for the pad to call for a fingerprint scan. Within a few minutes she was granted access to the relatively empty room, the centre attraction was a bed, several monitors surrounding it, recording heart and brain activity. Sophia took a few tentative steps closer; the mutant they had found in Canada was laid out flat on his back, only his arms were strapped down, Sophia assumed as a precaution. Ever so slowly Sophia reached out to Wade, her fingertips grazed his upper arm. Stepping further forward she began to trace the path of his veins to his wrist where a large purple welt like scar had formed, an identical one the opposite arm. Sophia drew back her hand at the sight, delicately frowning she resumed her inspection. What looked to be tattoos covered his chest, his head was completely bald and his eyes still staring, several faint scars surrounding them. He looked to be in his late twenties and in relatively good physical condition for a mutant who had spent a considerable amount of time in confinement. Sophia's frown deepened as she took a closer look at the stranger's face, she was struck by a vague sort of recognition for the face that stared vacantly up at her. Pulling her robe across her chest she gave the man one last look before turning her back and heading towards the door.

* * *

Then she heard it, the faint beeping that pervaded the very air was picking up tempo, Sophia's eyes narrowed, the heart monitor was speeding up and dramatically so. Whipping her head round she was reassured that the body had not moved, quickly turning back to the door she went to type in her access codes.

"Hank!" she called out, her voice level and firm.

"Yes?"

"I think something's wrong, the monitors are..." Sophia was silenced as an arm wrapped itself round her neck.

"Something is very wrong sweetheart." His voice was light, with an edge of steel.

Sophia's eyes widened, "Look... we're not trying to keep you here."

"No? Those restraints I slipped seem to say otherwise."

"Minor safety thing."

"Health and safety?" Wade rolled his eyes, "What am I doing here?"

"We found you..." Sophia started but was cut off as Wade's arm tightened further round her neck cutting off her air supply.

"Where?" he demanded, all pretence gone.

"Canada..." Sophia managed to rasp out.

"What?" Wade questioned more to himself than for Sophia's benefit as his grip dropped.

Taking her advantage Sophia lunged for the door but found herself begin swung back as Wade reached out and snatched her wrist.

"Let go of me..." Sophia spat out as Wade manhandled her back into her previous position.

"You've still gotta answer some more questions lady."

"This would probably go better if you let go of me," Sophia intoned.

"I'm calling the shots here..." Wade rejoined, almost smugly.

"Like hell."

* * *

Sophia narrowed her eyes and focused in on her powers, feeling that familiar sense of weightlessness kick in. Letting out a guttural yell she flew backwards and upwards towards the ceiling, with a rewarding crunch Wade was slammed against the metal wall, his arms falling from round her body. Kicking out away from him she sped forward, her robe fluttering open, turning gracefully through the air she was just in time to see Wade picking himself up from the floor.

"Pretty birdy..." he grinned at her, "you know, me waking up right now is a mighty coincidence don't you think? Kinda like that deus ex machina shtick." **(1)**

"Right." Sophia frowned, "I don't want to hurt you but you're going to have to behave and listen to me."

"Or else what? You're gonna spank me?"

"Something like that," Sophia replied adopting a slightly threatening tone as she cracked the knuckles in her right hand.

"You know I don't think I like that idea," he grinned at her cavalierly as he took graceful steps towards the door.

Sophia shook her head as Hank's voice crackled through the intercom,  
"keep him contained. I've called for Ororo."

Flying forwards with incredible speed Sophia came to hover in front of Wade, thrusting out her hand she felt the surge of plasma running along her arm only to be forcibly expelled from her hand and to land directly on Wade's chest. Within seconds he was flung back across the room, his head knocking against the wall. Cocking her head to one side Sophia flinched at the result, shaking it off she was cutting through the air once more, her hands outstretched as she picked Wade up by the shoulders and held him against the wall.

"Listen..."

The man grinned at her cockily, "like hell." With that he be brought his head crashing into hers. Flinging her off easily he ran towards the steel barrier and attempted to force his way out of the room. Groaning ever so slightly Sophia shook her head, trying to clear the fuzzy haze that was threatening to consume her. Springing to her feat she sailed towards Wade lading on his back and wrapping her limbs around him.

"Right, Wade you've got to trust me..."

Without waiting for her to finish the sentence the Canadian had grabbed her and thrown her over his shoulder. Sophia landed in a heap at his feet, she moaned.

Wade smiled at her, "you're not going to be able to beat me."

Sophia rolled onto her front and pulled herself up, in one fluid motion she shot a continuous steam of plasma towards Wade, forcing him backwards once more.

"I'm not trying to beat you..." Sophia wiped a trace of blood from her lip with her free hand. "We found you in a military base in Canada, it had been abandoned for years, you were left behind. We don't know what exactly happened to you but its not pretty. They're a gaps in your files and we don't know exactly how you got there or anything about your past. Look we took you with us, we couldn't leave you. We were just monitoring your condition here."

Sophia cut her powers, lowering her hand she took in the crumpled form of Wade Wilson, several lacerations covering his body were now healing rapidly.

"How am I supposed to believe you?"

"Because right now its all you've got." Sophia whispered her hand grabbing his. Wade looked up startled. "I'm pretty fast," Sophia smiled apologetically.

* * *

"Sophia?" Hank's worried voice broke through the air.

"I'm fine..." the woman looked hard at Wade, her eyes questioning. He nodded at her, "We're fine in here."

Pushing herself into a crouch and then a standing position Sophia held out her hand, then slowly but surely Wade's hand reached out to grab the proffered help. His gaze flitting over to her exposed legs and uncovered shoulder. Suddenly self conscious Sophia tugged the soft fabric shut and gestured for the man to follow her.

"So where are we?" he asked, his eyes searching the room as Sophia fiddled with the key pad by the door.

"Upstate New York." Sophia replied quickly as the door opened to

grant the two access to the remainder of the schools underground facilities.

"Right, anything more specific?"

"You'll see..." Sophia gave a small smile. "Wait here," she gestured for Wade to stop as she quickly slid into one of the changing rooms, within moments she back in the cool hallway flinging a shirt at Wade's chest. "Cover up wont you?"

"And here was me thinking that you appreciated the view."  
"Watch it Casanova..." Sophia glanced warily at Wade, his relaxed tone was at complete odds with the way he held himself, a coiled spring waiting to be unleashed. Sighing to himself Wilson shrugged on the tee shirt Sophia had offered him, once done he held out both arms as if inviting her inspection.

"Better?"

"Much," Sophia replied dryly.

* * *

A cool gust of wind poured down the corridor announcing the arrival of Storm, both Betsy and Hank flanking her.

"Sophia?" the weather witch's voice was calm and measured, "Are you alright?"

The pyjama clad instructor turned to face the three other X-men, "I'm fine, maybe a little bruised but I'm ok."

"And your friend?" Ororo questioned with a slight inflection.

"He's..." Sophia began before Wade stepped out in front of her.

"Fine," his response was terse as he sized up the three individuals in front of him.

"We do not mean you any harm, so long as you extend us the same courtesy." Storm replies, her hands held up by her sides as a gesture of good faith.

"So everyone keeps telling me," Wade muttered, sending Sophia a sidelong glance.

"We only wish to help you," this time it was Beast who spoke.

Wade took an involuntary step backwards, "The blue furry thing speaks?"

"As first meetings go, that's not the worst thing somebody's said to me." Hank sighed patiently, "We have gathered information about your history, albeit incomplete information but we are willing to share this with you and help you find a place in the world."

Wade eyed Hank as he weighed up his various options, Upstate New York was a relatively large area he was unfamiliar with. Leaving now could present problems but staying here, he had know idea what kind of operation they were running. As if struck by a thought Wade's eyes widened and narrowed in quick succession.

"What year is this?"

"What year?" Hank repeated cautiously.

"Yeah, simple enough question."

"The year is..." Beast began, his paw like hand reaching to his brow, "it's 2004."

"Aw man, I missed the new millennium?"

Beast inhaled sharply, somewhat curious at the man's response, "yes."

"Maybe we should take this conversation upstairs?" Sophia suggested.

"A good idea," Storm agreed, taking the first few steps towards the concealed elevator, the rag tag band followed.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys another chapter! Hopefully you all liked it. As for the slight scuffle between Wade and Sophia, I realise that he is pretty darn good at killing people but the guy's just woken up from what I guess you could call a coma, he's not going to be in the best of shape. Let me know what you think, feedback is always appreciated.

(1) This wasn't Deadpool actually breaking the fourth wall but I guess its a nod towards his comic book counterparts tendency to do so.


	4. Ghosts

Wade sat in an uncomfortable leather back chair, directly across from him was seated Ororo, it seamed that this place was not short of attractive women. He wondered who would win a wet tee shirt competition; just as his thoughts were about to drift he swallowed nervously starkly reminded of the occasions when he was called into the Principle's office. The fact that the room he now found himself in for all intents and purposes was a principle's office didn't help any. There was stillness about the Xavier Institute's headmistress that was vaguely intimidating and Wade Wilson prided himself in being rarely intimidated.

"Mr Wilson," Ororo began, her tone deliberate as she placed her hands on the desk in front of her.

"Wade..."

"Wade," Ororo corrected, allowing herself a small smile. "I am sure you have questions and I along with the rest of my staff would gladly answer them."

Wade nodded his assent, his eyes though, looked past the white haired weather witch to the three instructors sat to one side of the room. The blue furry guy, the purple haired Asian chick who kept eyeing him distrustfully and her, still in the bathrobe Sophia crossed an arm over her chest protectively. Every so often she glanced over at Wade as if trying to place him but it was obvious she wasn't having any luck.

"Right, well first off everything after 1985 is real fuzzy. Some blanks need filling in and as big blue over there said you guys seem to know more than I do."

Ororo looked towards Hank, her hand gesturing for him to take the floor and the school's resident doctor gladly took the floor.

"Ah," Hank began as he removed his glasses and polished them with a pristine white handkerchief before perching them back on his nose, "what we know of your history starts a few years later, at a place known as the Hospice. According to a Doctor Killebrew, somewhat of a fastidious note taker, you were previously part of a covert military operation and towards the end of your tenure you were used as a guinea pig of sorts. Your body I suppose for want of a better word became a sort of vessel. You were granted several powers, teleportation, concussive optical blasts and most importantly a healing factor. It appears two blades were also inserted into your arms and well there is no obvious mark of this now, your mouth was sewn shut.

"However, your remains were found at a site called Three Mile Island, there was some confusion as to how you ended up in such a state. But I digress; this Dr Killebrew took you and reversed most of what was done to you. The healing factor you were granted however, remains and quite luckily for you it would seem. Also, during your period as this 'Deadpool' you were hard wired to follow commands form a computer. Killebrew mentions removing and reversing this limitation. However if you will let me I would like to conduct my own inspection."

Wade nodded, there was little to suggest the people in front of him would be lying, they seemed too obliging for that. No, he could trust they thought it to be truth. But either way the information he had just acquired was close to sending him reeling, mentally checking himself Wade forced himself to remain in control, not to give in to the overwhelming fear that was threatening to overcome him.

"That's all you guys know then? Not what happened to the task force or Killebrew?" Wade questioned, his hand going to scratch an itch on his head. He stopped.

"Those mother fucking a-holes took my hair?" Wade exclaimed jumping upright, all those in the room visibly shrinking backwards. Despite his agitated state Wade couldn't help but note he had a mental edge over them, that could prove useful in the future.

"It may grow back..." Hank quickly interjected.

* * *

Wade was visibly soothed, sitting down once more. His brown eyes whipped across the room, the purple haired one was still glowering at him, subtlety was not her strong suit.

The Canadian mutant sat still for a moment as he steadied his breathing, he couldn't lose it yet, he still needed to figure out where he was and get more questions answered. "Why are you so willing to help me?" he finally asked, his gaze raking over Sophia.

"Because that's what we do," the flying mutant responded, noticing his look she crossed her leg but that only served to expose more thigh.

"What you're a bunch of super friends?" Wade questioned, holding back a laugh.

"No," Ororo responded, "we are family. Most of us here at some point were taught by the late Charles Xavier, it is his dream of cooperation and integration between Homo sapiens and Homo superior that we work towards."

"You've got some pretty high tech gear downstairs for just a school..." Wade commented somewhat shrewdly.

"It is the nature of the world we live in," Hank replied. "After all we protect a world that both hates and fears us."

Ororo stood up and walked to the front of her desk, "There are times when we are required to use our powers to defend those like ourselves or to protect the public from mutants who do not share our views."

"That happens a lot?" Wade questioned.

"Stick around for a while and you'll see." The Asian mutant had finally spoken, her accent reminiscent of BBC broadcasters from a bygone era.

"Can't make any promises gorgeous..." Wade winked.

Betsy shifted in her seat a slight purple glow gather around her hand, however the sound of a motorbike's roaring engine cut short any possible confrontation. Ororo smiled to herself, leaning back ever so slightly she glanced out of the window.

"I am afraid Mr Wilson that we may have to adjourn this meeting for a bit, one of our member has returned."

* * *

With Ororo's words the four instructors rose and made to leave the room to greet the arrival, Beast with a gesture invited Wade to follow them out into the hall and the school's main entrance.

"I don't trust him," Betsy whispered to Sophia as the two women hung back, walking side by side.

"You don't trust anybody Bets," Sophia replied good-humouredly.

Psylocke glared at the Canadian next to her but she was betrayed by the small smile that formed on her lips, "Yeah well, I'm sure about him. He's hiding something."

Sophia sighed, "Look where we are, everyone's hiding something."

Betsy's tensions where somewhat alleviated as she placed an arm around Sophia's shoulders, "come one, lets go say hello to our resident wild man!"

* * *

A few steps later and the two women had joined the large throng of mutants in the school's atrium, one the centre of attention much to his annoyance. Logan stood in his leather jacket; his heavy boots caked in mud as he attempted to remove Rogue's vice like grip.

"Good to see you kid," came his gruff response to her ministrations.

"Logan! It's been so long! I'm glad you're back..." Rogue smiled, her face alight with happiness for once.

"You know what, so am I."

The large throng of students that were curiously staring at the Wolverine in quiet awe parted ways as Storm walked towards Logan, her arms outstretched. "It has been too long my friend."

"Hey 'Ro, you know there's no need to make a fuss right?"

"Nonsense, you have been missed." Storm smiled warmly showing off her pristine white teeth.

* * *

Slightly to the back and set apart from the group Wade had been conversing with Beast, not really paying attention to the fanfare that was going on around him, it didn't concern him. But when he did finally looked up to see what all the fuss was about, his eyes narrowed in disbelief as he took in the Wolverine.

"Jimmy?" Wade called out incredulous before he could stop himself.

In an instant Logan had unsheathed the claws in his right hand as he flew towards Wade with a visible intent to hurt him, several students only being removed from harms way by a gust of light wind courtesy of Storm. Wade by this point was being pushed against a wood panelled wall as Wolverine's claws hovered millimetres from his neck.

"They're new," Wade commented mildly, "suit you better than the bone ones... more intimidating"

"How do you know that name?" Logan demanded, pushing Wade harder against the wall trying to squeeze out an answer.

"Logan!" Hank called out, trying to distract Wolverine but he was having none of it.

"You're kidding me right?" Wade replied.

"You're not answering me kid." Logan spat out, as three droplets of warm blood began their trail down Wade's neck.

"Seriously Jimmy, you've forgotten the whole team? Bradley, John, Freddie, Victor?"

"What team?" Logan questioned, infuriated as his claws dug further into Wade's neck, as he got closer to breaking point.

"Logan! Stop this!" A roll of thunder as the sun's warm light left the room and grey cloud descended accentuated Storm's voice, making her feelings known.

"You heard the lady," Wade muttered as he drove a fist into Logan's gut momentarily causing him to lose balance. Putting as much space between him and the adamantium claws Wade dove to one side.

"Look, we used to..." Wade paused, "work together."

"When?" Logan questioned, his chest heaving, his claws slowly disappearing into his arm.

"After 'Nam."

"Vietnam?" Logan repeated, his eyes hard.

"I know, I know... I look great for my age," Wade smiled winningly before pausing, "So do you actually."

Logon sighed in exasperation, "Do you always talk like this?"

"Yeah pretty much. Stryker used to say I'd be the perfect soldier if only I'd learn to shut up." And with those words Wade finally pieced it together, "Son of a bitc..!"

But his indignant exclamation was cut short as Logan bowled into him once more, "You worked for Stryker?"

* * *

The majority of onlookers had been ushered away so the two men skidded down a now empty corridor, with Logan driving the charge.

"Yes and so did you..." Wade forced out, as he attempted to stop the two men from going any further. Finally, they ground to a halt, growling slightly Wade pushed the man off him, before a hand spring had him back standing and ready to fight.

"How could you have worked for him?" Logan spat, his eyes full of rage as they so often were when the topic of his past was breached.

"Pot kettle," Wade didn't wait for a response as his leg came crashing down in a perfectly executed roundhouse kick, an upper cut to the jaw was soon to follow as Logan stumbled backwards.

"I..." Logan began but he couldn't form a decent sentence, his thoughts still a chaotic jumble in his head.

"Look if it makes you feel any better you walked away from the gig..."

"Stop!" the cool crisp voice of Betsy Braddock broke through the air halting any further action. The British mutant's arms came up and round Logan's torso restraining him, just as Sophia landed in front of Wade, her hand held out as a warning.

"If you guys want to see who can hit each other harder and heal the quickest then you can save if for the Danger Room, but right know there are a load of scared kids and you two need reign in the testosterone." Sophia's voice was cold, her eyes flickering silver as her powers begged for release.

"You're beautiful when you're angry sweet cheeks." Wade grinned impishly at her, his demeanour relaxing.

"Sweet cheeks?" Sophia questioned, her lip curling ever so slightly.

"Yeah, you've got a mighty fine ass," Wade grinned at her carnivorously, "got a good look back downstairs, so if you ever want another go..."

"Urgh," Resisting the urge to palm her forehead Sophia turned towards Logan as Betsy pulled him away.

"Looks like you're stuck with me doll face," Wade whispered into Sophia's ear, literally causing her to jump a foot.

* * *

Against her better judgement Sophia had bade Wade come into her bedroom and sit down as she quickly went to shower, making sure to bring her clothes into the bathroom. Being caught dripping wet and in towel in front of Wade Wilson was not something she cared to experience. Quietly shutting off the water she stepped out from the steaming shower, towelling off and dressing quickly she was soon back out in the main room. Rubbing her hair in a small towel she eyed Wade, as he lay sprawled out across her bed.

"Comfy..." he muttered as he bounced slightly. Noting the woman's gaze he added, "room for two," patting the bed as he did so.

"We're not having sex Wade." Sophia stated flatly.

Wade laughed, "who said anything about sex baby?"

"You're giving me come hither looks whilst lying on my bed,"

"Working?"

"What do you think?" Sophia replied tartly.

"All right, all right, I'm off."

Just as the man swung his legs off the side of bed his eye caught a simple dark wood picture frame, snatching it up he stared intently at it.

"These your folks?" he asked, his tone light but there was a faint undercurrent of tension.

"That's them," despite herself Sophia smiled warmly, "back home in Canada..."

"British Columbia?"

"Yeah... how did you know?"

Wade didn't respond; the house, the parents, they all looked familiar, it all looked like someplace he'd called home once. Finally he spoke up, "Good guess," he smiled casually trying to diffuse the tension but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Right," Sophia responded, not quite believing him as she gently removed the picture frame from his hand and placed it back on the table.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys! Another chapter, a bit shorter than the other three but hopefully you guys wont mind too much. I hope I've gotten Wolverine's characterization alright. Also, sorry about that masses of dialog. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Feel free to let me know


	5. Die By The Sword

The sound of the two quarterstaves hitting each other reverberated throughout the gym. Sophia staggered backwards under the blow that had just been landed against her; even though the two were only sparring Betsy Braddock gave no quarter. With a loud yell Betsy brought the weapon swinging round her head, her intent to land a hit, Sophia just managed to bring up her own staff parrying the blow. Not to be out done Psylocke recovered quickly, dropping down she swiped at Sophia's legs, sending the other woman careening to the floor. It was then that the Englishwoman went for the killing strike, bringing down her weapon with alarming force; Sophia just about managed to bring her stick up and across her face. Her eyes full of determination, her chest heaving Sophia brought her leg up and with her foot firmly braced against the purple mutant's stomach Sophia threw Betsy off and over her. Scrambling back onto her feet she had to hide her disappointment as Elisabeth gracefully sailed through the air, landing lightly on her feet once more, assuming a fighting stance. Sophia tightened her grip around the wooded staff and went in for a strike, Betsy knocked it one side easily. The Canadian mutant blew stray strands of hair from her face, her cheeks flushed with exertion.

"Come on now Soph," Betsy taunted, "try and land a blow."

Sophia's eyes narrowed hitting out she knocked the stick from Betsy's hands, with one fluid motion she brought it down and flipped Betsy over, within a second the staff was at Betsy neck.

"Nice move," Betsy conceded.

"S'all I got," Sophia panted.

With that Betsy grinned, a swift yank disarmed Sophia, casting aside the quarterstaff she grappled with the economics teacher, the end result Pyslocke had Nyx in a firm lock, the majority of her body lying across Sophia's as she fought to lift her head out from the mattress.

"That was not fair," came a slightly muffled yet very disgruntled voice.

"Nothing is when it comes to battle," Betsy replied stiffly, standing up she offered her hand to Sophia.

Gratefully accepting the sweaty palm Sophia was yanked to her feet, "You're a warrior Betsy, not like me."

Psylocke smiled, but her next words were uttered with such regret, such bitterness. "Live by the sword, die by the sword, right?"

"Betts," Sophia began.

The other mutant held up her hand, "I'm just being silly. Anyway, where's your boyfriend?"

"My boyfriend?" Sophia repeated, "Oh you mean Wade? With Hank I think, more tests."

Psylocke nodded, her normally beautiful mouth a grim line.

"Still don't trust him?" Sophia questioned wryly.

Betsy remained silent as she unwrapped the bandages from round her wrists.

* * *

"So, what's up Doc?" Wade asked, grinning.

Beast cracked a smile, "Well nothing it would seem. From the several scans I've taken there appears to be nothing abnormal about your brain, it's all wired correctly so to speak. Then again the technology may not be identifiable by ordinary means." Hank's eyes narrowed as he sat back on his stool.

"You mean I could still be triggered?" Wade inquired, his tone unusually serious.

"Are you concerned for the welfare of the students?"

Wade smiled apologetically, "Not really Doc, Jimmy would make sure I couldn't get up again if I tried anything. No, its just I don't take well to people telling me what to do."

"Your career in the army and in Stryker's task force would say otherwise?"

"Thing is Hank if I really wanted to I could have said no, I still always had that choice and I chose for what would help Team Wade. A computer ordering me to do something, that's different."

Hank nodded; suddenly he looked up, his eyes inquisitive, "Team Wade?"

Wilson laughed, rubbing the back of his neck, "Those girls, Jubilee and the one that can walk through stuff. Arguing about some vampire? Jubilee was Team Edward and the other one..."

"Team Jake?" Beast offered, forcing down a smile.

"How'd you know?"

"Oh I am very familiar with the world of Twilight..." Beast paused, "Shakespeare it is not. Oh Emma has asked to see you by the way."

"Emma?"

"Our resident telepath," Hank stood up, "regrettably we have to take one more precaution."

Wade rolled his eyes but nodded his assent.

* * *

Wolverine was at the bottom of what could loosely be termed garden, a cigar jammed in between his lips as he sat rested up against a large oak tree. Pulling his hat further over his eyes he watched the dying sun dipping down, the lake he sat opposite from ablaze with colour and teaming with life. Just as his eyes drifted shut Logan perked up slightly, a familiar sent on the air as two bare feet landed behind him, her long dress hitting the floor, rustling the dried leaves.

"Its like nature is singing to us, is it not?"

"You always were a bit of a romantic Ororo," Logan commented mildly, his eyes still fixed firmly ahead as he exhaled a cloud of smoke.

The weather witch did not reply, instead she gracefully sunk to the ground next to him, her neck arched as she was bathed in the last glorious rays of light before the moon would rise and night descend.

"Would you please put out that cigar," her eyes peaked open a crack, her nose wrinkling in distaste.

"You know the whole reason I come out here is because..." Wolverine grumbled but nevertheless he extinguished the cigar.

Storm smiled, "Thank you Logan."

The two teammates sat in silence for what seemed life a lifetime; Storm quite content to marvel at the beauty of nature, Logan it seemed was asleep.

"What do I do 'Ro?" Logan questioned, his eyes still shut.

"Do Logan?" Ororo repeated. "Why you can do anything," her answer was infuriatingly enigmatic causing Logan to sit up and capture her stare.

"I mean, this whole time I've been searching for my memories and now I've met someone that can tell me about them and I'm not sure if I want to know."

Ororo remained silent for a minute before speaking, her voice steady and reassuring, "Wade may not be here much longer so it would seem prudent to ask him, regret is difficult to live with."

"I might not like what he has to say..." Wolverine muttered.

"We all have to confront our demons Logan, one way or another." Ororo then rose to her feet, "If you excuse me I must say goodbye to the sun and great the moon."

Logan nodded his assent, "Thanks Storm."

A cool, chocolate coloured hand was placed onto his shoulder, "Talk to him, no matter how difficult it might be, we all have to understand our pasts before we can move on and make a future."

And then a quick wind picked up round Storm's feet, whipping the dried leaves into frenzy, soon the goddess was in the air, her long white hair playing about her face.

* * *

Emma Frost sat with one leg elegantly draped across the other, each hand was hovering by Wade's temples, a physical action to help draw and focus her powers. Blood, there was so much blood. No remorse, no regret only necessity. Survival, instinct, skill. His thoughts were sporadic but his memories relatively open. Emma gritted her teeth, fighting back the urge to wretch as she saw dead corpses, felt the hot African air as the blade in her hand cut through flesh, through bone. Still no remorse, no regret, only necessity. Enough she thought - visualising a door she moved through the landscape that was Wade's mind, his memories. A team, a close team but scratch away at the surface and there were tensions, resentment. Ever pushing harder Emma went on.

_Lets just dance for a while? _

The White Queen was about to dig deeper when she was forcefully pushed back, Wade was not happy. Various doors were closing in front of her, the mindscape she had so easily walked before was locked off to her. With as gasp she was back in her office, panting for breath, a thin bead of sweat dripping down her nose. Wiping it hastily away she looked at Wade, her blue eyes searching.

"Who was she?" she questioned, her tone none threatening.

"None of your damn business lady," Wade stood up abruptly.

"You did say I could search your mind," Emma reminded.

"That...that memory is not relevant." Wade spat, "I think you've seen enough." Wade was out of the door before Emma could mutter a small sorry.

Rising to her feet Emma bit her lip, "Oh but it is"

* * *

The door to Emma's office was shut with a snap as Wade stood breathing heavily in the corridor. He could still feel her psychic imprint in his head, that wasn't going away anytime soon. Balling his hands into fists he forced the memory of his Mother back, the image of a white picket fence faded and he was back in control. A hand reached out and touched him on the forearm. Wade looked up, it was Sophia.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Wade nodded tersely, "She just rearranged some furniture in my head."

Sophia's eyes widened in understanding, "Emma means well."

"I'm sure she does," Wade nodded sceptically, as if suddenly noticing it was in fact Sophia, he slowly took in her uniform. "You miss the wrong turn to the S & M joint?"

Sophia rolled her eyes, "No..."

Wade nodded, walking round her, his eyes raking over her body, lingering at her thighs. "You know what I think you're right, cant see a whip hidden anywhere."

Sophia growled, her arm coming up to shove Wade but instead he caught her hand, drawing her close to him. "You need to get better sweetheart if you ever hope to land a punch on me. You use your powers like a crutch."

Sophia was about to retort indignantly, denying his accusations but Betsy's earlier schooling hand taught her otherwise. "You win Mr Wilson, now can I have my hand back?"

"Maybe I'm not done with it yet..." he countered, his brown eyes virtually pulsating with desire, as his free arm moved towards her lower back.

A wolf whistle broke the tension, quickly disengaging herself from Wade Sophia turned round.

"Bobby Drake, it may not be term time but I am still your teacher and sometimes field leader. So zip it Popsicle, you got it?"

"Yes ma'am," Bobby nodded as a discreetly smiling Colossus pulled him away.

* * *

Emma and Storm sat in conference, on the agenda Wade Wilson.

Ororo looked at the blonde woman opposite her, "Does he prove a threat?"

Emma sighed as she raised the delicate china cup to her lips, taking a sip of the sweet tea.

"No," she said slowly.

"You don't sound sure..." Storm rejoined.

"Because he is not a threat now. When I searched his mind, it wasn't pretty. He's killed many, but then so has Logan. With Wilson, he was never remorseful..."

"Then surely?" Storm interrupted.

"Please Ororo let me finish. He was not remorseful because the way he saw it he was killing those people out of need, necessity. It is apparent to him that he need not kill us, we prove no threat to him. However, if this were to change, if he did perceive us as a threat or it would be to his advantage to do so, I don't think he would hesitate in killing one of us."

Storm leant back in her chair, her eyes clouded with thought, "so where does that leave us?"

Emma sighed, "I don't think he's going to embrace becoming a fully fledged X-Man, but he is much like Logan in the way he sees death, I don't think he is much more of a threat than our clawed friend."

"Well, Hank seemed to think there was little chance of him being controlled by an outside source. I suppose we have to make it clear to him that we will do our best to help."

"Yes, I suppose."

"What of Logan? Do you think he will talk to Wade?"

"This is the first time he's come into contact with a person from his past who doesn't want to kill him, I think he will."

* * *

Logan at that point was walking back towards the school, night had fallen and he was getting cramp. He'd made up his mind, Ororo was right, he inwardly smiled, she was always right. So with that thought in mind he went in pursuit of Wade Wilson, it wasn't hard to do, gifted with his abnormally good sense of smell Logan found Wilson in the rec room, Kitty Pryde sitting next to him with a laptop open on her lap. She was one of the few that was not wary of his presence, the kid was fearless and it landed her in a world of trouble most of the time. But today her actions looked to be relatively harmless, she appeared to be teaching Wade about the World Wide Web.

Logan coughed, making his presence known, "Wilson!"

"Jimmy?"

"You wanna go for a drink?" Wolverine asked gruffly.

"Sure," Wade replied, muttering a quick thanks and goodbye to Kitty he stood up and stretched.

"C'mon" Logan gestured with his head for Wade to follow him.

Not five minutes later and the two men were in the school garage, Wolverine moving towards his choice vehicle, a motorbike.

Wade coughed, "Uh Jimmy. What am I supposed to do? Get on the back, hold you close and whisper in your ear 'go faster'?"

Logan turned, a murderous glint in his eyes, "Get in the god damn truck Wilson."

A bottle of scotch for the both of them (healing factors really were a bitch if you wanted to get hammered) and Logan looked just about ready to talk.

"So, this team..."

Wade swirled the amber liquid in his glass almost lost in the drink, shaking his head slightly he knocked it back and slammed the glass back down on to the table.

"When I first met you, you were with Victor,"

"With?" Logan asked, momentarily thrown by the thought that he could possibly be batting for the other team.

"Poor choice of words," Wade placated.

"So Victor was?"

"Your brother."

* * *

**A/N: **So a new chapter! There were some references to the comics in there, if any of you can pick em out I'll give you a carrot or some other virtual gift. Erm in case you were wondering Emma Frost is the same Emma from the Wolverine movie, however, memory is a tricky thing so more will be revealed about her's and Scott's memories of Logan etc later. As for Psylocke, apparently she was in X3, as one of the three mutants that took Warren's dad. I'm going to disregard that, I hope you guys dont mind. Anyway, hope you're having a good holiday season and let me know what you think!


	6. Demon In A Bottle

Logan sat hunched up over the battered wooden table, he had given up all pretence and was drinking whiskey straight from the bottle as Wade recounted their working together.

"So Stryker assembled us," Wade took another swig of his drink, savouring the burning sensation coursing down his throat.

"Why did you join up?" Wolverine asked, his eyes full of disgust but there lurked a hint of curiosity.

"You know like Private Joker says: all I wanted to do was to travel to far off exotic places. Meet new and exciting people and then kill them." Wade replied frankly.

"He did not say that..." Logan countered, momentarily distracted.

"Well I'm paraphrasing,'" Wade airily waved off Logan's comment. "The point is it seemed like a good idea. I'd get paid to do what I was good at, what I liked doing."

"And me?" Logan asked, his voice thick, his trepidation obvious.

Wade noting Wolverine's tone looked over at his drinking companion, "Look, you never really talked about your motives or whatever. You were there because of Victor."

"My brother?"

"Yeah, you were pretty much his bitch boy."

"Wilson," Logan growled, itching to reveal his claws and gut the kid.

Wade sent Wolverine a cautionary glance, "Man are you uptight." There was more growling courtesy of Logan, Wade ignored it. "You came with your brother, you'd both killed a bunch of your platoon in a village off the Mekong Delta, court marshalled and sentenced to death by firing squad." Wade smiled as if regretting he hadn't been there to see it. "You guys had enough bullets put in you to kill you three times over. But you and Vic always got up, a couple of years in jail and Stryker recruited you for Team X...Seriously what is with the X's? Anyway, so you and Victor joined the rest of us. Fred Dukes, John Wraith, Chris Bradley, Agent Zero – never figured out what he was called, he was kind of stoic you know? Didn't say much. And of course me," Wade smiled. "So fast forward to Lagos, Nigeria. We were told the hit was on the HQ of some diamond smuggling racquet, figured we were going to branch out into engagement rings or something. Turns out the Major wanted us there for a rock... well of the non precious kind. It was a meteorite and Stryker wanted more of it, so we headed down into the village." Wade stopped for breath as he poured himself more of the aged liquor, for a moment he was lost in the past, lost in the long gone heat of Africa.

* * *

_The air was hot, the dry kind of hot. The kind of hot where it felt like your insides were desiccating with every breath you took. Twin swords held loosely in his hands, ready for combat at a moments notice. Some poor blithering shmuck crouched down by his feet, begging incoherently for the sweet, merciful foreigners to spare him his life. Sure, when they knew where the rock was from, Stryker had brought them all the way to fucking Africa for a piece of a goddamn meteor rock. The guy was cracked, a power hungry prick but that didn't matter, so long as Wade got to use his babies, so long as he got a six figure sum in his chequing account. _

_

* * *

_

"So what happened?" Logan prodded, eager for further information.

"What happened?" Wade laughed humourlessly, "Lets just say when the villagers didn't know anything, Stryker ordered them neutralised. That's a euphemism for murdered. Victor, well Victor always was his favourite, I mean I would have been if I'd, you know, shut the hell up but that's another story. So Victor was about to get those bag lady finger nails out and sever some jugulars but you stopped him, you didn't like the idea of innocent people being killed. Victor wouldn't listen to you and you walked."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah, after that Victor got a little crazy, I mean more crazy than normal. Wraith reckoned he was trying prove that he was better than you, that he didn't need you or whatever. Me, I just thought he'd been let off the proverbial leash."

"Did you find the rest of that meteor rock?"

"The rock? Yeah and then the mission statement changed..."

* * *

_Wade was crouched low to the ground, his swords strapped to his back as he observed the house. The kid wasn't back from school yet but they'd be gone soon, it was only a quick snatch and grab. Sitting amongst the house's large rhododendron bush was making Wade itch and he was pretty sure it wasn't allergies. It was the damn house, with its perfect lawn and brand new kitchen. The sound of a rumbling school bus distracted him, its presence announced the arrival of Pietro Maximoff. They had been told to disregard the sister, parents were to be cast aside. Leaning forward ever so slightly he watched the two siblings walk up the garden path, the blond haired boy was laughing at something his sister had said. Soon the two Maximoffs were through the door, it was time to work. Wade got up from his position and headed towards the back door, the garden was sheltered by large, sprawling leylandii – narrowing the risk of prying neighbours and unwanted onlookers. The kitchen door was ajar and the sound of a woman's humming accompanying a Pat Benatar power ballad drifted through to the garden. Wade looked to his right as John re-materialised and the two headed on in to the house. She screamed and dropped the tray laden with cookies and milk. _

"_Pietro take your sister upstairs!" as soon as she opened her mouth John was gone, it was his job to make sure the kid didn't run. Wade was left behind, his mouth dry as his hand reached over his shoulder to unsheathe one of his katanna's. _

"_Please don't hurt them..." the mother's long blonde hair was scraped off from her face and piled on top of her head, she was young and afraid. Her hand flew to the crucifix she wore at her neck, as she shuffled backwards. Wade pulled out his blade, a heavy soled boot crunching through milk, cookie crumbs and china as he took as step towards her. _

"_I'm sorry lady," _

"_Magda..." _

_Wade stopped; shooters were less likely to kill you the more they knew about you. Too bad he wasn't a shooter. Before she could register what was happening his blade ran through her stomach._

"_I'm sorry Magda," he whispered in her ear as a small gurgle escaped from her rapidly paling lips. And for once he'd meant it. _

_

* * *

_

"What do you mean?" Logan asked, his voice growing hard once more.

Wade shook himself, breathing in sharply. "We took kids, mutant kids."

"What did Styker do to them?"

"I don't know..." Wade began, but he was cut off by an angry rejoinder from Logan.

"Like hell," Logan's voice was a barely controlled roar.

"Jimmy I honestly don't know, Styker didn't tell any of us. I just know he wanted their powers. Your healing included."

"Experimentation?"

Wade nodded, "he never revealed his endgame, but your healing factor was going to cure me."

At this Logan looked sharply towards his fellow Canadian, "What's wrong with you?"

"I had skin cancer, if a guy promises he can cure you it's a good an incentive as any to stay on a team."

Logan hastily reached for the bottle and downed the rest of its contents, "I don't remember any of this. Not my own brother..."

"Not even Kayla?" Wade asked, his tone somewhat mocking.

"What, another relative?" Wolverine returned, his sarcasm very much apparent.

"Nope, apparently she was your squeeze. She had a sister, Emma, Stryker wanted her so he blackmailed Kayla into seducing you."

"Kayla..." Logan whispered her name, a beautiful, haunting name.

_The still body of a woman. Fair skin, blue eyes and tawny brown hair. Dead. _

Wolverine abruptly stood up, the two bottles and glasses crashing to the floor, his chest heaving with anger and his eyes narrowed.

"I can't remember a fucking thing, nothing because that son of a bitch took them." Without another word to Wade he cut a path through the few customers milling about the bar, his entire being radiating anger.

"Hey! What about the cheque?" Wade called out, but Logan was gone.

* * *

Rogue sat in her room staring at the wall opposite her bed; she had drawn the curtains insistent that no amount of sun would reach her. Her roommate Carol Danvers had left earlier that morning, muttering something about not wanting to be there and flying back home if Ms Monroe didn't listen to her. Rogue looked down at her bare hands and exposed arms, her fair skin looked so inviting and soft to touch but something was wrong. She had taken the cure a year ago, hoping that she would no longer have to live with the fear of hurting her friends, hoping that her relationship with Bobby could progress. But every so often she felt that familiar tug of her powers. Last week Jubilee had casually grabbed her arm, forcing Rogue to duck out of the room just in time to have the Asian girl's signature 'paffs' erupt from her hands. She had everything she wanted but now it looked to be slipping through her fingers and there was nothing she could do to fix it. A tap at the door broke through her thoughts; Rogue looked fearfully at the varnished wood and shuffled further back on to her bed.

"Rogue," it was Bobby. "A bunch of us are going out to the pool, you coming?"

Rogue leant back against the headboard, her hands gripping at her bed covers as tears forced their way through her closed eyelids. She couldn't go back to how it was; she couldn't handle it if Bobby's eye strayed once more to Kitty.

"Rogue?" Bobby's voice drifted over, a slight twinge of worry apparent.

The Mississippi born mutant's eyes fluttered open, roughly wiping away her tears she swallowed heavily.

"I'll be down in a minute!"

* * *

Sophia pulled on a large, loose fitting tee shirt over her bikini, smiling she exited her room and began wondering down the halls of Xavier's to the vast grounds. It may have been April in New York but thanks to some tinkering of Ororo's the school was encased in a weather bubble, warm tropical breezes fluttered across Sophia's skin, easing her into an unparalleled good mood. Sweeping down one flight of stairs she hesitated, Wade's room was just down the corridor. Making a snap decision she drifted along the hall, her fingers gently resting on Wade's door. Balling her hand up into a fist she rapped three times and waited for a response from the mutant closeted away inside. The door was abruptly yanked open leaving Wade was standing directly opposite her and much closer than she had anticipated. She gulped.

"Sophia," his voice was casual, nothing to suggest that he would be unwilling to accept her proposal.

"Hi Wade," the instructor smiled, "Ororo's worked her voodoo and most of us are going down to the pool, so if you want to?"

"Do you think my hairs growing back?" Wade asked, ignoring her previous offer.

"Um..." Sophia started; somewhat bewildered with the direction the conversation had taken. "I can't really tell."

"No, you are kind of short. I could sit on the floor?"

Sophia rolled her eyes and floated up so she was looking down on Wade's head.

"No."

"No?" Wade replied. "My hair has to grow back..."

"Give it at least a week. So are you coming?"

"My aren't you persistent, can't wait to get me out of my clothes huh?"

"Mmhmm I just want to see your lean wet body glistening in the sun light," Sophia replied. Floating down so she was now eye level with Wade as she bit her lip. "Maybe it'll distract me from your bald head."

"I'll be down later sweetheart." Wade smiled, his brown eyes glinting with mischief, "My hairs definitely gotta grow back now, if its only that standing in between you and me having red hot monkey sex."

* * *

The majority of students that had remained at Xavier's over the spring break were lounging about the pool as Betsy, Ororo and Hank looked on. If a picture of either Psylocke or Storm was taken at that exact moment it could quite easily be substituted for the next Sports Illustrated: Swimsuit Edition cover. Rogue rushed past the two women, a thin, worn shirt over her swimsuit as she dove onto a sun lounger next to Pete. The large Russian born mutant turned his head slightly as he placed his sketchbook to one side.

"Rogue, I'm glad you joined us..."

"Wouldn't miss is," Rogue replied, a passable imitation of her enjoying herself she turned onto her back and pretended to settle down to soak up some rays. Her quiet relaxation was to be disturbed when Jubilation Lee crashed onto the bottom of her lounger.

"You two coming in?" the young mutant asked.

"I am still drawing," Peter replied, raising his sketchbook and pen apologetically.

"Still drawing Kitty huh?" Jubliee asked knowledgeably.

Colossus blushed, Jubilee crowed in triumph.

"Hey, leave him alone Jubliee..." Rogue chastised, coming to her friends defence, Peter smiled at her thankfully.

"Spoilsport...Anyway, where's Carol? Isn't coming?"

"Carol? I dunno, I thought she was here."

"No," Jubliee shook her head. "Well I'm going back in!"

With that Jubliee ran for the pool and dived bombed in, sending a wave of water crashing over the pool that Sophia only just avoided by lifting off the ground.

"Oi Jubes! You want to watch it?" the irate voice of Sam Gurthie called out to her.

"Too bad Hayseed!"

Sophia having avoided the masses of water that Jubilee had displaced sat down next to Betsy, pulling off her tee shirt and opening up her book.

"Who needs Cancun huh?" Betsy asked.

"I don't know about you but I could do with a rowdy frat boy to snack on right about now." Sophia replied, her eyes having landed on Wade Wilson walking down to the pool, a towel slung casually over his shoulder.

"Didn't take you for the cradle snatching type Soph," Beast commented mildly, looking up from his copy of the Wall Street Journal.

Betsy however had noticed her friends gaze and smirked, leaning over she whispered into Sophia's ear. "Good job Logan's not here, he'd be able to smell the lust coming off you."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Sophia squeaked.

"Sure you don't," Betsy's grin widened.

Sophia blushed and thumbed furiously through her book, trying to find the right page and end the conversation.

* * *

**A/N: **First off, Happy New Year! Right, down to business. The stuff that Wade say's about going to exotic places etc is taken from some of the promo stuff they had for the Wolverine movie and I'm pretty sure he was referencing Private Joker from Full Metal Jacket. Also, Pietro Maximoff aka Quicksilver, I think he's one of the kids on the Island [the one that's in restraints] and a couple of sources on the net seem to agree. And in case any of you were wondering I've tried to figure out a timeline to make all of this fit:

1958 - Wade is born [this was to try and put him at a similar age as the 'grownups' at Xavier's]  
1972 - Scott born  
1973 - Sophia and Emma born  
1974 - Wade's mum died  
1976 - Wade left home  
1975 - Logan joined 'Team X' after Vietnam. So I've placed the attack in the village at 1975, I realise this is a massive stretch as the war was over in April of that year. 1980 - I've given Victor and Logan the arbitrary jail sentence of 5 years. So that places Styker coming to them in 1980.  
Wade joined the team at 22 [Kind of young but I'm going with the idea he was just very talented]  
1981 - Logan was with the team for say one year, so the events in Nigeria occur here.  
1987 - 6 years later and everything that happened on the Island. Scott 15 and Emma 14 [the actors really didnt look like that young but I'm reaching]  
Wade should be 29 at this point.  
2002 - Scott died at 30  
2003 - Emma and Sophia went back to Xavier's both aged 30.

Anyway, I hoped you like it! And let me know.


	7. One Way Ticket

Betsy Braddock was a woman on a mission, for the duration of April her boyfriend Angel had gone off to see to his family fortune and become the respectable face of Worthington Industries, with the loss of her playmate between the sheets she was bored. In another life she had once been a supermodel, but she had been forced to alter her career path when she lost her blonde haired, blue-eyed body, something her twin brother Brian still had difficulty dealing with. Regardless, Miss Braddock was used to attention from the opposite sex and there was a marked lack of it at the Xavier Mansion, well, snatched looks from prepubescent boys aside. Walking with determination she arrived at her port of call, knocking on the door she walked right on in without waiting for a response from the occupier.

"Sophia we are going out!" Betsy called, jumping onto her teammates' bed, already dressed to the nines.

"Where to exactly? Harry's Bar?"

"Harry's dress liked this? Not on your life. Manhattan darling."

Sophia sighed; pushing herself away from her desk she gave her full attention to the purple haired mutant opposite her. It was just gone nine and Sophia was ready for the welcoming arms of Morpheus.

"How do you propose we get there?" Sophia questioned, her arms folded across her chest.

"Fly love, how else?"

"The Blackbird?"

With a wave of her arm Betsy dismissed that option. "Parking is murder in the city. We'll fly, by ourselves that is. You are familiar with your powers aren't you? A little sonic boom and then voila"

Sophia groaned, "Ok fine we could fly but my clothes would be ripped to shreds, I don't think New York's quite ready for two semi naked mutants painting the town red."

"And that is why we make such a good pair, my teke will fix that problem."

Sophia sighed again, fast running out of excuses. "What if there's an attack on the mansion?" she suddenly exclaimed.

Betsy sent her a withering look, "If by some freak chance that were to happen; Ororo, Hank and Logan are here. Not to mention Wilson, he might not look after the kids but I think he's got a strong sense of self preservation."

Sophia closed her eyes and leant back into her chair, "Weren't you and Warren supposed to be jetting off to Paris?"

It was Betsy's turn to sigh, crossing her legs she stared wistfully out of the window. "One of the downsides to dating the CEO of a Fortune 500 company, sometimes he's unexpectedly called into work."

Sophia smiled sympathetically, rising to her feet she walked slowly towards her wardrobe, some of the clothes hanging to the back had rarely seen the light of day, perhaps the bright lights of one of the world's greatest cities would do them some good.

"Oh good show!" Betsy clapped noticing her friend's actions.

With a red silk dress clutched in her hand Sophia spun round, "one condition Braddock."

"Name it my love,"

"No getting me drunk."

"Oh you're no fun," Betsy pouted before swooping over and placing a warm kiss on Sophia's cheek. "Who needs Warren Worthington when I have you?"

"Shh, the others will get jealous. Now out, I need to get ready."

Betsy and Sophia having said their farewells were powering through the air at full throttle, the two mutants soon had the Manhattan skyline in their sights.

"Betsy?" Sophia called out over the air turbulence, thanks to a force field of Psylocke's her hair was remarkably staying in shape. Unlike the majority of the time when she was on a mission, she gave a whole new meaning to windswept. "That building's roof up ahead, good spot?"

"As any..."

Within minutes Betsy and Sophia jumped a queue and were entering a buzzing club. The bar was rammed and the dance floor packed, Sophia's very body throbbed with the heavy bass beats that were pouring forth from the several speakers dotted around the industrial club. In Betsy's eyes it was time for tequila and lots of it.

* * *

Rogue lay awake, her eyes staring up at the architraves surrounding the door; she was fast becoming an insomniac. Silence reigned over the school, every so often a car would drive past the schools wrought iron gates punctuating the otherwise still night air. Sighing to herself Rogue angrily flung herself onto her side, pulling the covers over her she glared. Closing her eyes she tried to calm down, empty her mind of thoughts and allow herself a moment to at least try and fall asleep. Unfortunately it was not to be, instead the sound of several moans met her ears, pulling back the covers Rogue peered at Carol. The blonde girl was steadily worsening, thrashing about the bed in attempt to fight an unknown foe. Rogue flung back her duvet and walked towards her roommate, careful to avoid a super powered punch to the face she reached out to shake Carol into consciousness. Rogues fingers were soon skimming Carol's exposed shoulder, gathering her courage Rogue grabbed the bare flesh and shook. But to the Southerner's horror she felt a tug, she was sapping Carol's powers, it was almost like a surge of electricity was pouring into her. It was intoxicating; nothing like Bobby, John, Peter or even Logan. The only thing she could compare this influx of power to was the forceful absorption of Magneto – it was sheer energy. Soon Carol was no longer moving, her veins around her neck and face coming to the surface as a strangled gasp escaped from her throat. Snatching her hand back Rogue's eyes widened, stumbling she landed on her bed. Carol was still, her skin pale.

"Oh God..." Rogue muttered to herself, she needed to check if the girl was ok. And then, with the same amount of grace as a baby gazelle, she was floating through the air and coming to rest by Carol's bed. Doing her best to keep her breathing under control Rogue leant over Carol's chest, she could see her torso moving, a steady heart beat to accompany it.

"She's invulnerable right? She'll be fine..." Rogue whispered to herself as she half flew, half jumped back to her side of the room. Already the power that had coursed through her moments before was leaving her system and the colour was returning to Carol's cheeks.

* * *

Sophia stumbled forward as Betsy knocked into her. It was time to be stealthy – stealth was good.

"We shud... havanotha boddle chardonnay..." Betsy mumbled incoherently. Her purple hair cascaded down her shoulders, her dress ripped in several places.

"Shhh!" Sophia tried to quieten her friend, before her own thoughts sent her off on a tangent. "I'm hungry..."

Betsy's eyes lit up, "Donner kebab!" she exclaimed before clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes widening as she laughed. "Whoops!"

"Don't know what that is..." Sophia replied before crashing into the wall, sniggering to herself she yanked off her shoes and tiptoed down the hallway. Betsy, meanwhile, had managed to tap into her telekinesis and was floating along side her, knocking every so often into the wall, each collision eliciting a small giggle which was then followed by several hushes from Sophia.

"S'kitchen..." Sophia slurred as she turned the several shiny metallic switches on by the large double door. Betsy kicked off her shoes and placed herself on a barstool by the breakfast bar. Looking towards one of the many cabinets several of the glasses began jostling against each other; Betsy was attempting to levitate one over to her. Giving up the British mutant slumped over the counter top; Sophia in a marginally better state took her meaning and went in search of a glass and water. Placing a tumbler precariously close to overflowing by Betsy she nudged her friend to take some. Betsy, however, did not respond.

"Oh no... Move Betsy." Sophia whined, poking her friend several times in the face. The other mutant had passed out, Sophia heaved the woman up and began staggering towards the door, within seconds the two lay sprawled on the cold tiles. Sophia gazed about the kitchen, two bare feet walking into her field of vision.

"Hello!" she called out, her voice loud and jubilant. Noting her mistake Sophia's voice dropped to a dramatic stage whisper, "Have you come to lie on the floor too?"

The feet didn't answer – they were rather rude feet. Reaching past Sophia scarred arms pulled Betsy up and were soon carrying her off, Sophia stared after Betsy as her hand lifted uselessly in an attempt to stop the arms and feet from making off with her friend.

"Pooh..." she muttered, before slumping back against the cold kitchen floor.

"Up you get..." someone's warm, playful tone drifted through Sophia's consciousness, her eyes flickered open. The feet had returned. "S'you!" she cried out most accusatory.

"S'me sweetheart,"

"You took Betsy... you wont take me." Sophia did her best to wriggle free but the feet's arms had her in a vice like grip. Sophia wondered how feet could have arms.

"You're going to lose this fight," the arms hefted her up and she was now carelessly slung over a shoulder. This wasn't good. The feet also had a back Sophia observed; in fact the feet belonged to a body, a firm, hard looking body. There were several things she'd like to do to that body, Sophia giggled. But first she needed to find the head, Sophia arched her neck and looked round, a bald shiny head met her gaze. Wade. Fiddlesticks.

Wade kicked open Sophia's door and plonked her somewhat unceremoniously on the bed. Sophia's eyes were nearly glazed over as she took in the man that had lugged her to her bed.

"You probably don't need the hair..." Sophia muttered as her hand struck out, caressing Wade's chest, her fingers drifting down to the flannel pyjama bottoms.

"Are you taking advantage of me Miss..."

"Johnson," Sophia hurriedly offered.

Wade's eyes widened, several facts slotting into place he grabbed her hand and placed it safely by Sophia's side, his mind racing a mile a minute. Sophia Johnson, British Columbia, Canada.

_A small child's exultant laughter was carried on the wind, shuffling over to his window Wade looked out onto his neighbour's lawn. There was a small girl dressed in a pink dress, patent leather shoes buckled firmly to her feet as her pigtails bounced out behind her. Mrs Harvey Johnson was running ahead of her daughter, her olive coloured skin glistening in the sunlight as her dark, lustrous hair played about her face. An apron was firmly strapped to her front, flour and chocolate covering it, the welcome smell of brownies drifting across on the breeze._

"Another time sweetheart," Wade muttered, looking down at the now still Sophia. "I like my bedfellows conscious."

Leaving the sleeping woman he carefully closed the door to her room. Sophia Johnson really was the girl next door. Pushing back memories from his childhood Wade hurried back to his room, it was time to make tracks.

* * *

Rogue was awake at the crack of dawn carefully monitoring her roommate, Carol groaned and rolled onto her side. Within seconds her eyes were forcing themselves open as she wiped them clear of sleep, pulling herself into a sitting position she swung her feet round to the floor. Wobbling slightly she shook her head, trying to clear the haze. Rising to her feet she staggered again.

"Whoa... its like a challenged a whole frat house to beer pong."

"You ok Carol?" Rogue called out, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rogue," the blonde sent her roommate a suspicious look before sweeping out to the bathroom.

Several hours later Sophia shuffled from her room, one thought on her mind, water and then possibly something hot and black. Stomping down the stairs she squinted as the bright sunlight streaming in from the kitchen's French windows hit her eyes. Sitting herself down on a bar stool she waved at her fellow teammates, a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin were soon placed in front of her. Looking up she smiled gratefully at the beaming countenance of Henry McCoy.

"A good night Sophia?" he asked, his voice dancing with humour.

"Never again," Sophia knocked back the water and pills, willing for them to kick in. "Oh God..." she groaned, as memories from the night before began to filter back in dribs and drabs.

"Anything wrong dear?"

"Wade had to put me to bed, I may have attempted seducing him."

Beast coughed into his coffee, "Fortunate that he has gone to, how did he put, 'Go see a man about some swords.'"

"He's gone?" Sophia questioned with barely disguised disappointment.

* * *

Wade Wilson with a borrowed duffle bag slung over his shoulder and a hat pulled over his head walked towards the Delta Airlines desk at Westchester County Airport. The red headed woman manning the desk smiled at him.

"Good morning Sir, how can I help you?"

"The next flight out to San Francisco,"

The woman acknowledged his request before typing away at her computer, "You'll have about an hours lay over in Detroit but we can get you on a flight by 11:30"

Wade nodded.

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter is a little shorter than the others, I hope you dont mind. First off, I know in the comics Carol Danvers isn't a mutant, but I'm not exactly going to have Rogue join the Brotherhood and fling Miss Marvel off the Golden Gate Bridge so I needed another way to get her into the mix. Anyway, a reviewer has mentioned the lack of a certain character, so Nightcrawler returns to the mansion next chapter, Wade goes backs to California and the truth about Emma and the Island will be resolved. Anyway, hope you liked it! Feel free to let me know


	8. Dangerous Liaisons

**San Francisco, California **

Wade handed over a fistful of change to the cab driver before stepping out onto the sun kissed pavement. Pacific Heights still had its panoramic views, the vast expanses of blue sea were just as inviting but the cars parked along the curb were sleek and modern, the residents whilst just as rich were different. Wade walked along Gough Street slowly before coming to a stop in front of number 11. Unlike its neighbours the paint was peeling from the woodwork, the net curtains were drawn across the windows; there was a general sense of decaying grandeur about the place. Wade took the steps two at a time, he considered jimmying the lock but thought better of it. Reaching out to the rust covered doorbell he pushed, waiting for the chime to resound within the building, none came. Balling his hand into a fist he knocked several times, waiting for a response.

"I'm coming!" came a familiar voice from within, Wade grinned.

More shuffling and scuffling at the door before it swung open, an old, withered woman with black sunglasses stood unseeing at the threshold.

"Al?"

"If you're from the Residents Association I'm not changing anything..." the English woman spat adamantly.

"Al, you've already forgotten my voice? And here was me thinking we had something special."

The old woman walked forward, her hand reaching out to connect with Wade's firm chest; reaching upwards her wrinkled hands touched his face.

"Wade, is that you?"

"Knew we'd get there Al..."

"Where've you been? Last time I talked to you it was 1979, you were supposed to be gone a year, max." The old lady's voice was raspy as she hobbled back into the house's cool interior, stacks of old newspapers piled round the door, the titled floor littered with several letters and grey cobwebs coating the ceiling.

"Love what you've done to the place Al," Wade commented mildly as he avoided a stack of takeaway menus piled haphazardly by the umbrella stand.

"I can't see it so there's no problem."

Wade rolled his eyes, following the woman into the depths of the house. The kitchen was mercifully clear of rubbish and dirt, Al did have some pride after all. Sitting down at the large oak table Al 'looked' at Wade, even though he knew full well that she couldn't see a thing Wade felt like he were being x-rayed.

"You look good Al," Wade commented as he sat down opposite her, all six feet two inches of him easily dwarfing her stooped frame.

"So are you back for your things? You'll be glad to know I haven't touched your account and 25 years worth of interest have done wonders."

Wade grinned.

"Knew you'd like that," Al interrupted his grinning, she could always tell. "Its all upstairs still, I haven't touched it."

* * *

_Wade began throwing items of clothes haphazardly into a duffle bag, pausing he thumbed the worn leather tag, it still bore the name of his father; pushing back memories from his childhood, he continued his task, there was no point going there. Flinging the now bulging bag onto his shoulder he steamed down the several flights of stairs before he was on the ground floor and walking towards the kitchen. _

"_Al!" Wade called, popping his head round the doorframe. The old woman stood in front of the stove, her hand continually stirring at something that smelt suspiciously like bolognaise sauce. _

"_Not quite done yet Wade, sit down and be patient." _

"_I'm not really hungry Al," Wade paused before muttering under his breath. "Well not for your cooking at least." _

"_You'll eat it and be grateful," _

_A few moments later Al placed a plate of steaming food in front of Wade, leaning forward the mercenary sniffed gingerly. _

"_Al did you put laxatives in this again?" Wade demanded. _

_The old woman cackled. _

"_Oh what the hell," Wade began bolting down the food, he'd find out later, for now the food was good. In between mouthfuls Wade snatched a few words, "I've had this job thing come up, I'll be gone about a year, max." _

_Al didn't say anything; she only looked, well 'looked' at Wade. _

_The mercenary continued doggedly, hoping the woman would say something. "See now you can leave Al, go and be with your family, I don't think I can keep you here anymore." _

"_No," Al stated firmly. "I'll stay, look after things here. You saved me in Zaire when you were being paid to do the exact opposite."_

_

* * *

_

Wade took measured, deliberate steps up the carpeted stairs, puffs of dust escaping with every footfall. Number 11, Gough Street was much like he remembered, Al had made a den for herself downstairs and kept that area of the house relatively clean but everywhere else was left to the dust mites. Fighting back the urge to sneeze Wade walked towards a closed door, the key still in the lock. Fiddling with the small bit of metal he turned the handle, pushing the door wide open Wade stepped into his long abandoned room. His bed was pushed to the far wall by the large window granting him views of the San Francisco bay area, the various cupboards and shelves all bare save one photograph pinned up. Wade pulled down the fading image, his mothers smile still fixed across her face; he'd come back for her. Putting the black and white shot back Wade sat down on his bed, regretting it instantly as a cloud of dust surrounded him, springing off he reached for the window and pulled it open. Staring out at the panorama Wade's thoughts began to wonder, he'd been out of the game for 25 years, his contacts would undoubtedly be useless now, the slate had been wiped clean. Was it time to start over? Wade frowned, pushing off the wall he headed back down to street level. Whatever he was going to do he needed some swords. Hachitarou would no doubt be dead, but hopefully his kid went into the family business Wade mused as he hailed a cab, his destination Little Osaka.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

"Thanks so much Warren, I really need some time away from the mansion..."

"Not at all Sophia, its really beautiful out there, good space for thinking."

"Thinking? Right..." Sophia nodded. "Well thanks again. Anyway, I'll let you go."

Warren laughed, "No problem, see you soon Soph."

The Canadian removed the phone from her ear and pressed the red button, ending the call. It was a done deal; tomorrow morning she'd be taking the next flight out to Arizona. Placing the handset back on the hook Sophia flopped down onto the bottom step, stretching out the kinks in her neck. It was then that two gloved hands pulled the collar of a trench coat further up and the brim of a fedora down. Walking to the ivy covered wall of the Xavier Institute the stranger smiled to himself, closing his eyes he focused in on his powers and he was gone, literally in a cloud of smoke. Sophia sniffed, sulphur. Quickly looking up Sophia was startled by the presence of a man in the schools foyer, which seconds before had been devoid of individuals, resisting the urge to scream she sprung to her feet.

"Excuse me Fraulein I did not mean to scare you; I am looking for Ororo Monroe?"

Sophia looked at the German, trying her best to place him. Noticing her efforts the fedora was quickly removed exposing blue skin and what looked like to be elf ears.

Sophia's eyes widened in recognition, that was a face hard to forget. "Its Kurt right?" she questioned, her head cocked to one side.

"Ja,"

"I think we met... at the funeral," Sophia offered. "I can take you to Ororo's office, she's there most nights."

"I would appreciate that." Kurt nodded his thanks as he followed the woman into the bowels of the school.

* * *

**Navajo Desert, Arizona**

Having deposited Kurt in the capable hands of Ororo, Sophia had made it back to her room, flinging every item of clothing she could get her hands on into a large holdall. That very same holdall was now slung carelessly onto a large double bed in quite possibly the largest bedroom Sophia had seen in her life. Sophia herself was sitting outside the Worthington's (second or third) home on the patio, a glass of chilled Sauvignon Blanc in one hand as she leant back and did her best to take in the view. It really was very beautiful, a stark contrast to the suburban sprawl of Westchester. Despite her stunning surroundings Sophia was finding it hard to relax, instead of reaching some sort of blissful blank her thoughts were churning round her head, the majority of them centred around Wade. The familiar name that belonged to a stranger's face, he was dangerous and unbelievably annoying but even without the hair he was undeniably attractive. Sophia growled to herself, she didn't need to be fantasising about a man that she knew nothing about, a man that was probably never coming back. Downing the rest of the wine she headed back into the house and to bed.

* * *

Wade Wilson dropped lightly to the ground, ceiling high windows surrounded the main bedroom of the bungalow and heavy blinds obscured the sleeping woman from view. Taking care for his steps to go unheard Wade shuffled towards the unlocked door, pulling it across he snuck into the cool air-conditioned room. The X-Woman was reclined across the bed, one arm extend out over the side of the mattress, the other clutched protectively to her chest, both legs were wrapped up around the cream duvet, a Wile E Coyote tee-shirt serving as pyjamas had ridden up exposing her stomach. Wade's eyes flittered across her sleeping form; it had been far too long. Sophia groaned in her sleep, shifting on the bed, the thin cotton fabric rolling up further, the soft mounds of her breasts just visible. Wade at this point was verging on the voyeuristic and shook himself from his imagining; walking forward until he was level with the bed he coughed. The woman did not stir; Wade coughed again – still nothing. Realising that he wasn't getting anywhere Wade reached down and shook the sleeping Sophia. In an instant she was awake and flying forward to pin Wade against the wall.

"Sophia!" Wade called out, as he felt her push up against him, a silver glow emanating from her clenched fist. Brushing off the sleep induced haze Sophia's eyes focused on the man she had trapped against the wall.

"Wade..." she started, before looking down.

"Yeah. That **is** a gun in my pants. But that doesn't mean I'm not happy to **see** you..." Wade quipped. **(1)**

Sophia quickly released him and he fell to the floor, brushing himself down.

"Seriously? Nothing? That was funny!"

"What are you doing here? I thought you left? How did you find me?" Sophia released a barrage of questions, only pausing for breath when she had enunciated the last syllable.

"One, I wanted to see you in that tee-shirt. Two, I did. And three, Hank is real obliging when it comes to divulging information, I'd watch out for him."

"Right," Sophia nodded slowly before walking past him and towards the kitchen.

* * *

Reaching up to a cabinet she pulled down a glass, she wasn't particularly thirsty but she needed something to do with her hands. Soon the glass was at her lips and she gulped down eagerly, her eyes never leaving the man in front of her.

"Look..." Wade began once Sophia had finished. "I guess I need to tell you something."

Hopping up onto the counter top Sophia studied Wade, "Um ok. Shoot."

"You know I guessed whereabouts in Canada you were from?"

"Yeah..." Sophia's eyes narrowed, unsure of where he was going.

"It wasn't exactly a guess." Wade scratched the back of his neck. "I was born in 1958, raised in British Columbia, left home '76 and before I got on a bus the hell out of there, a little girl called Sophia Johnson gave me a strawberry poptart."

Sophia blinked slowly, trying to digest the information that had just been fed to her. "So that makes you..."

"46" Wade made a shaky hand gesture, "Well maybe 29."

"29?"

"Well last I remember I was 29 and I think you'll be the first to say that I don't look 46."

Sophia nodded faintly, "that's why I recognised your name. You lived next door to me."

"Right."

"How long have you known?" Sophia finally asked.

"For sure? When you told me your last name. I just needed to tell you. There's only you, AL, and Jimmy that have any ties to me or to my past. And only one of you remembers who I am." Wade broke off, his eyes distant.

"I'm sorry..." Sophia began.

Wade laughed bitterly, "You know the funny thing is I wanted my history to be erased, I didn't want any ties."

Sophia stretched out her arm, searching for his hand. "You can make new ones?"

"What and become an X-Man?" Wade mocked.

"Not necessarily but you'll know that we have your back."

Wade stepped closer to Sophia, his body pushing between her knees. "I look after myself Sweetheart."

"Maybe you should give the mansion a shot... maybe you should give us a shot"

"Us?" Wade countered.

"The X-Men," Sophia breathed, her legs parting. Allowing Wade to stand right up next to the kitchen counter, his hands placed either side of her body.

"You know if I join your team I'm not wearing those black leather things..." Wade's hands were inching closer to Sophia, coming to a rest on her waist.

"Oh really," Sophia veritably squeaked, "What would you wear?"

"I was thinking red and black spandex..." Wade deadpanned, his face pulling closer, his lips barely grazing hers.

"Interesting choice," Sophia muttered, her full, plump lips bumping against his.

"I think its inspired."

Wade's grip tightened around Sophia's waist, his mouth now firmly on hers, parting her lips ever so slowly. Sophia shuddered against him, her legs drawing up to wrap around his hips. Taking this as invitation Wade lifted her up; to his pleasure her thighs tightened their grip. Deepening the kiss Sophia's nails dug into his back. Growling slightly Wade walked backwards before pushing Sophia into the fridge eliciting a gasp. Smiling, Wade kissed her on the neck, trailing down to the top of her tee shirt; he could have sworn Wile E Coyote sent him a congratulatory wink.

"Wade..." Sophia managed to force out. "Isn't this kind of weird, I was three last time you saw me."

"Believe me Sophia, you're all woman." With those words her tee shirt was miraculously yanked off her as Wade lay her down on the kitchen counter. The cool marble causing goose bumps to rise across Sophia's body as Wade's coarse fingers rubbed circular patterns across her firm stomach. Sophia made a mental note to compliment Warren on his choice of kitchen tiles.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York**

Wade nursed his cup of coffee as he sat at that the kitchen table, he'd come back to Xavier's. Possibly against his better judgement but then what was life without a little risk. His eyes flitted over to the latest stray Ororo had taken in, Kurt Wagner, the folks at the Munich circus had called him Nightcrawler, Wade resisted the urge to laugh.

"So Kurt, are you now a man of the cloth?" Hank McCoy asked as he bit into a twinkie, his eyes thoughtful.

"No, not quite," Kurt smiled apologetically. "But it is something I aspire to, to serve God."

"You still believe in God Mr Wagner?" Emma Frost's cold voice called out from across the room.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"I went to my fair share of Sunday School during my childhood in Massachusetts. Did God not create us in his own image, both yours and Henry's appearances throw a spanner into the works do they not?"

"He does work in mysterious ways Emma," Hank replied mildly.

At this Wade snorted, causing the assembled teachers to turn towards him.

"You too don't believe in God?" Kurt question, his face open.

"Well, there is a man in a room, with a typewriter..." **(2)**

"That is an interesting way of looking at God," Kurt replied.

Wade shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Rogue was walking towards the mansion's lake; she still had yet to tell anyone of the resurgence in her mutant powers. It was after all, intermittent; she just had to be careful right? Twirling a long lock of hair between her fingers she spotted a lone figure sitting on an old fallen log. Long blonde hair, surfer girl tan and legs up to her armpits, it was the undeniable form of Carol.

"Carol!" Rogue called out before she could stop herself.

The blonde girl turned around, spotting the Southerner she picked herself off the log and flew towards Rogue. Carol came to an abrupt halt, her feet hovering half a foot off the ground she glared daggers at the other girl.

"You know my powers have felt a little funny recently..."

"Really?" Rogue replied, her voice a scant whisper.

"Oh don't play dumb with me, I know what you've been doing."

"I haven't..."

Before Rogue could continue with her defence Carol crashed into her, despite her rage she was still pulling her punches – following her training. Pushing Rogue into the ground Carol's hands wrapped around her arms.

"You're just a little leach aren't you? Taking my powers when no one's looking." Carol's blonde hair was falling in Rogue's face as she kept her in a vice like grip.

"I didn't mean..." Rogue started but she got no further. She could feel her powers surging, she could feel them sapping away at Carol. In her anger the blonde girl appeared not to notice. Rogue tried to wriggle free but Carol was using her strength, keeping her pinned to the floor, as waves of mutant energy began coursing through Rogue.

"You did mean it you little bitch, you're just worried they'll throw you out aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. Dammit Carol you need to let go of me!" Rogue demanded.

But the other girl wouldn't listen, unrelenting her hands dug in further. With every second Rogue gave up trying to be free of her, the raw power that she was siphoning off Carol was only serving to send her into a heady daze, greed was fuelling her now. Rouge wanted that strength, she wanted to crush rocks in her fist, to feel the wind cutting past her invulnerable skin. But it was no longer power she was feeling now; it was memories, snatched moments with a high school footballer after cheerleader practice, shopping trips with her mother. Everything was pouring into Rogue's mind as Carol loosened her grip, slumping forward her skin was a pale grey, her veins taught as her breathing grew shallow.

* * *

A coffee cup halfway to her lips Emma suddenly dropped to her knees. A psychic scream was ripping through her mind. Clutching her head the telepath gasped for breath.

"We need to get outside, something's happened with Carol and Rogue."

Within second those assembled in the kitchen were following Emma, a hand still held to her temple. By the time they had reached the top of the hill real screams were joining those only heard by the White Queen. Carol's body lay limp in the grass as Rogue hovered above her, eyes wild.

"Rogue! Please come down," Hank implored.

"She wont listen to you Beast," came Emma's strained voice. Focusing in on Rogue the telepath tried to harness her powers, to reach out to the girl. It was then that Rogue's head turned.

"Its your fault!" she screamed, her Southern lilt gone. "You and Storm brought me here, I didn't want to come."

Flying towards the older woman Rogue's hand formed into a fist, within seconds Emma had shut down her telepathy. Her skin hardened to diamonds just as Rogue's hand connected with her chin, sending her flying back into a tree.

"Kurt," Hank yelled, "teleport back to the school, bring Betsy."

The German mutant nodded, returning moments later with the ninja, a bright purple katana clutched in her hand.

"Bets, you need to take Rogue out whilst I see to Carol, something's wrong with her," Beast instructed.

"You know I don't have my telepathy to guide me anymore,"

"I know."

Betsy nodded before calling out, "Rogue!"

As the Southern mutant went flying towards her Betsy hand sprung through the air, falling in a graceful arc the ninja struck out with her sword, the katana cut through Rogue's head, instantly rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Wade whilst momentarily distracted by a fellow katana wielder looked at the prone form of Emma Frost. Hitching her up into his arms he carried her back to the mansion as Betsy and Hank dealt with the other two. By the time he placed Emma on the kitchen table she was beginning to come round.

"_She has diamond skin?" Wade questioned disbelieving. _

"_Yup, the bitch can stop just about anything," Fred Dukes replied as he snacked on a chocolate bar. _

"_And Stryker wants her?" the mercenary prodded further, the boss had been pretty tight lipped when it came to these mutant kids._

"_Yeah..." Fred replied, "Look I'm not sure if I should be telling you this."_

_Wade shrugged and resumed sharpening his blades, virtually cooing to them. "Our little secret Freddie." _

The White Queen sat bolt upright, her hands clutching her head; Wade didn't give her chance to orientate herself.

"What game are you playing lady? Like hell are you from New England. When you were 14 or 15 you were taken to an Island by William Stryker with a bunch of other kids weren't you?"

Emma looked up at Wade her blue eyes hard, before responding coldly, "When I was 14 my parents sent to me an asylum. Excuse me, I have to attend to Rogue."

With that she sprung off the table and swept from the room. Wade was left standing alone, she had been telling the truth – he had a knack for spotting the liars. But how common were girls named Emma with diamond skin? She was definitely telling the truth, well, what she thought to be the truth. Her memories could have quite easily been wiped, but why would Stryker want to do that? He never planned to let them go, but if it wasn't him then who?

* * *

**Anchorage, Alaska**

"How can I help you Mr Summers?" a woman in her mid 50s walked towards the information desk smiling.

"Please call me Alex, I'm looking for some information on my brother."

"Oh yes of course you called ahead, just minute" the woman smiled once more before disappearing to a back room, reappearing with a brown file. "Well your brothers files are, my... it is clear after the death of your parents you were both put under state care, Scott being sent to an orphanage run by a Mr Milbury. However, there are some blanks when he reached 15... his records are only filled out when he was adopted by Charles Xavier."

* * *

**A/N: **Oh boy. That was a long one! First off (1) & (2) are the words from the lovely folks at Marvel, not mine. So... A lot of stuff happened, I hope it wasn't too confusing for you guys or anything. It is kind of late here so I hope I haven't let too many mistakes slip in. Anyway! Emma's past is slowly unraveling [I know I promised it would be resolved, but that seems a little too ambitious considering the length of this chap already] For those Wolverine fans out there he will be appearing next chapter. Oh, Blind Al and Alex Summers are both characters in the comics. Anyway, I hope you liked it, let me know!


	9. Brothers

**Westchester County, New York **

Logan was pacing; his hands stuffed into his pockets, his shoulders hunched forward and an unlit cigar (a small concession granted by Hank) rammed into his mouth as his eyes never left the unconscious girl strapped down to the bed. Thanks to Psylocke's katana, a physical manifestation of her telekinetic powers, Rogue was rendered unconscious. She had been hastily transported to the school's basement and placed in the same room that had not so long ago housed Wade. Carol meanwhile was in the infirmary, even after some preliminary examinations on the part of Emma and Hank it looked like the Midwesterner would not be waking any time soon, Rogue on the other hand, she was liable to come round at any moment and kick up a storm. It was with that in mind that Ororo had requested his presence in the make shift medical bay, hopefully Rogue would respond to his being there. There was a gentle swoosh behind Logan, his jaw clamped down hard on the cigar, he recognised the scent, expensive perfume and sex. Emma Frost had arrived.

"What's happened to her Frost?" Logan demanded. It was no secret that the two did not get along, Wolverine having seen her arrival at the school as some sort attempt to usurp Jean's memory. That, and she turned her nose up at him on their first meeting.

"From what I can tell her powers have resurfaced and she held on too long."

"Held on too long?" Logan's tone was clipped, terse.

"Yes, it would appear Rogue has not only taken Carol's powers but she has her memories and..." Emma paused, her usually impassive voice cracking. "And, possibly Carol's entire conscious."

"Her conscious? You mean..."

"Yes, Rogue is now housing Carol's personality within her, a complete copy. Rogue attacking us was under Carol's influence. I believe that there is now a battle for control."

"Emma you gotta get in there, wipe her mind or something!" Logan started forward.

Emma turned coldly towards him, "Are you suggesting I erase Carol completely from her head? What you propose would be dangerous and possibly not within my powers."

"Well then how in the hell is Rogue supposed to gain control? We can't leave her like a vegetable..."

"That is the fate of Carol, I don't see you fighting her corner Logan. The outcome of this struggle will decide which girl effectively lives."

"Carol might wake up yet, it hasn't been that long. Besides, this is Rogue's body. She deserves control of it."

Emma sniffed, "Try telling Betsy she should allow Kwannon back into her appropriated corpse."

"That ain't the same Emma and you know it," Logan bit back the urge to punch the wall, or failing that unsheathe his claws.

"No I suppose not. The only help I can offer Rogue is to guide her, to help her build a box big enough to house Carol."

"You mean..." Logan began to question but was cut off by an impatient Emma.

"Must I speak any plainer? Rogue will have to develop mental defences, she will have to imprison Carol, that is the only way she can ever hope to regain permanent control."

"So she's just got to build a mental box?"

"Yes, but first she must beat Carol back; it wont be easy, Carol is full of rage and Rogue has little fight left in her it seems."

Logan sighed, turning away from the blonde woman beside him to gaze at the still form of the girl he had taken under his wing; for the first time in years it looked like he wasn't going be to able to fight her battles for her.

* * *

Wade opened up his window, for a moment he savoured the cool spring air on his skin, acting like a soothing balm to his uncharacteristically tired soul, glancing upwards he checked the roof. Jumping on to the windowsill he shimmied out backwards, placing both hands on the wooden frame above his head he pulled himself to his feet. His body extended to his full height it was just a matter of grappling with the guttering and vaulting up onto the tiled roof. Placing himself down on the mansard roof Wade admired the view of the grounds; he'd come back to the school and then what? Some crazy chick half kills her roommate and attacks them, sure he had a roof over his head and food on the table but Al provided that same service back in San Francisco minus the adolescent kids. Then there was the Frost woman, she was hiding something or she just didn't remember, it seemed everyone at Xavier's was suffering from some form of memory loss. Wade wondered if amnesia was catching, pushing his straying thoughts to one side his eyes narrowed. Did it matter that Emma wasn't telling the whole truth? He didn't have an issue with liars but maybe she knew something, maybe she knew what he'd become. Wade sighed, he wanted to cut something, flying limbs and severed arteries would be a welcome relief to all this teen angst. Probably the biggest problem with Xavier's was the kids. But then there was her, Wade smiled. His ears perking up at the sound of Sophia's voice drifting from the gardens below him.

* * *

"Bobby I know you went to see Storm, even if I were going to let you in to see Rogue I'm not going to go over Ororo's head."

"But... she's my girlfriend, she's hurt."

Sophia sighed, "I get it Bobby but we don't know what's going on with her, it could be too dangerous."

"Logan and Ms Frost are in there!" Bobby rejoined quickly.

"Emma can turn herself into diamonds and Logan has an adamantium skeleton with that nifty healing factor. If Rogue's still held on to Carol's powers she'll be hard pressed to hurt them."

"I..." Bobby cut himself off.

"I'll let you know when you can see her ok? I think Emma and Hank are working on something, Rogue'll pull through."

Bobby kept silent; looking out at the school's deserted pool. "I don't get why she didn't tell me about her powers coming back..."

"She was most probably afraid..."

"Of what, me? I've never cared about that!" Bobby defended.

"No, not necessarily of you; but afraid of going back to the gloves and perpetual isolation, scared of losing it all. I don't know, maybe its something you'll have to ask her, when the time's right."

"Thanks Miss Johnson," Bobby glanced at his teacher for a moment before adding. "I'm going to go find Petey, I need some distracting."

"Sure," Sophia smiled warmly, giving 'Iceman' a gentle push as she did so.

* * *

The skimming of Wade's feet on the school's roof could barely be heard before a lithe figure sprung from the side of the building; tucking into a ball as he flipped into the air only to land on bough of a low hanging tree. Sophia barely had time to register Wade before he dropped down behind her, a smirk firmly affixed on his features as his arms wrapped round her waist. Sophia fought back the urge to groan as red hot magma bubbled down somewhere in the vicinity of her thighs, forcing herself not to respond to Wade's touch Sophia flew back into the air, taking Wade with her.

"Are we going to join the Mile High Club?" Wade whispered provocatively into Sophia's ear, as a hand drifted down her leg, even through a layer of denim his fingers cut a burning trail.

"I..." Sophia gasped, the lava churned.

"You know I think I'd have to go on top, with you flying underneath me otherwise you'd have to somehow hold me up and..."

Sophia's eyes were now wide open and she was rapidly cooling off, "Wade, you really are your own worst enemy."

With those words Sophia took both herself and Wade back down to the ground; the wind rushing past their bodies before all four feet firmly touched down on the green turf.

"So no getting naked up in the clouds?" Wade whined as he disengaged himself from the now grinning woman.

Sophia's grin widened, two fingers walking their way up his well sculpted chest, her own feet mimicking their movements as she stepped closer towards him. "I have absolutely no objections to you being naked somewhere else."

But before he could do or say anything another voice and smell was added to the mix.

"Ah, Sohpia... I am interrupting." Kurt Wagner laughed apologetically as he averted his eyes from the scene unfolding in front of him.

"No! Not all," Sophia sprung backwards, her attention focused entirely on the German as she forced Wade into the background.

"Good, well everyone seems to busy with Rogue or Carol or the other students but there is a man at the front gates, he wished to speak to someone in regards to Scott Summers."

Sophia frowned, "Someone's asking about Scott?"

_Wade lay on the single bed staring up at the ceiling; it was at times like these he needed to go on a mission. As if the Almighty had heard and answered John appeared in his bedroom. _

_Wade jumped to his feet, "Seriously! You need to stop doing that... doors and knocking were invented for a reason." _

"_I didn't interrupt you doing anything did I?" John questioned reasonably. _

"_No, but you could have," Wade hissed as his eyes narrowed to slits, a finger going to poke at Wraith's chest. "And believe me when I say this, neither of us would like that." _

"_Alright, I'm sorry, you can go sharpen your swords later. What I came here to say is that Stryker has given me a list." _

"_What, for helpful gift ideas?" _

"_No, just a bunch of names, 'subjects that need acquiring.' He's having trouble locating one of them, some guy named Summers." _

Wade's eyes widened, what was it with this place and names that struck cords with him?

* * *

Within seconds Kurt had teleported Sophia and Wade to the lobby of the school, the intercom's light was blinking red, Kurt gestured for Sophia to speak.

"Hello," Sophia called out questioningly as she leant up next to the small plastic box that provided them with a means of communicating with those on the other side of the wall.

"Hey, I'm Alex Summers, I was wondering if I could speak with someone about my brother Scott."

Sophia bit her lip before replying, "We're in the middle of something here but if you come up to the school we can try and sort something out. Hang on sec, I'll get the gates."

Pressing the black button by the microphone the large iron gates quickly responded, granting Alex access to the gravel driveway and the mansion beyond.

"Thanks, I'll be up in a minute."

Sophia stepped back from the wall and turned on the two expectant men.

"Um Kurt, we don't know what this guy knows so maybe..." Sophia paused, a ruby red tint rising in her cheeks.

Kurt had the good grace to carry on as usual, "Say no more Sophia, I shall go back to my room, I have neglected my prayers of late." With a small smile he was gone, leaving Wade alone with Sophia.

The Canadian woman shifted her attentions to her fellow countryman, "Maybe..."

"I'm gone Sweetheart," Wade paused. "I can't do the smoke thing but you should see me handle a sword."

Sophia resisted the urge to laugh, "You go handle your sword somewhere else."

"Wade Wilson does not handle his sword alone," the mercenary's entire demeanour shifted to indignant outrage.

At this Sophia burst into unrestrained laughter as Wade quickly disappeared upstairs.

* * *

Sophia was just about recovered from her fit of giggles when three sharp raps at the door brought her round. Absentmindedly brushing herself down she reached out and turned the handle; the heavy doors swung open to reveal a tall man who looked to be in his late 20s with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. There was a causal ease about him that was expressed in the very way he dressed; faded blue jeans, threadbare tee shirt and leather jacket with a pair of worn boots half unlaced on his feet.

"Hi!" he smiled. "Alex..." holding out his hand Sophia quickly accepted.

"Hey, I'm Sophia Johnson. I'm the economics teacher up at the school here."

"This some sort of prep school then?" Alex questioned as a toned arm came up to scratch the back of his head.

"Something like that. Why don't you come in, our headmistress is a little busy at the moment but we can go to her office."

Alex nodded, "lead the way."

Sophia led Alex through the labyrinth of corridors for what seemed like an eternity, here was the brother of a man she had grown up with, a man that was now dead. On first impressions the Summers brothers seemed polar opposites, but there was one thing that was similar. Alex, like his brother before him, held himself with such confidence and assurance. Shaking her thoughts and fighting down the memories of long lost times shared between herself and her surrogate older brother she pushed open the door to Storm's office. With an easy wave of her arm she gestured for Alex to enter before her; making a beeline for the sofa Alex sat down, his eyes searching for contact with Sophia's.

Smiling hesitantly the Canadian pulled one of the heavy chairs round until it was facing the younger man. Sitting down she glanced up at Alex, unsure of where to begin – even if she should begin.

"I don't know how much you know about Scott but I don't think I can tell you everything. It might be best to come back tomorrow, after lunch maybe, things hopefully will be back on track then."

"That's fine, I've got a place in this small guest house towards town," Alex gave Sophia any easy smile.

* * *

With Alex gone and Rogue pumped with enough tranquilisers to keep a bull elephant knocked out the school had reached an uneasy peace. It had been agreed that Hank, Ororo and Sophia would meet with Alex the next day; they had known Scott the best of those that remained at Xavier's. As for Emma, she was to try and access Rogue's mind, providing her with a way home with the possible assistance of Logan. Sophia was bone weary and was grateful that none of the others seemed in the mood to socialise, taking the stairs slowly she meandered to her room and the pleasant thoughts of duvets and sleep. Upon opening her door however, all thoughts of sleep were momentarily brushed from her mind, there in her bed lay Wade Wilson and he looked to be in a suspicious state of undress.

"Told you I didn't handle my sword alone..." he smirked.

"Wade," Sophia was in no mood to argue, instead she began to undress. At this point Wade could hardly believe his gamble had paid off, but he was soon to be disappointed. Sophia replaced her discarded clothes with pyjamas and toothbrush not with well-oiled flesh and whip. Not that Wade was into whips, well not in the bedroom at least. Five minutes later and Sophia crawled into her bed; rolling onto one side she hit the light.

"So we're not having sex then?" Wade questioned, the faintest of hope glimmered in his voice.

"No."

"What happened to you having no objections to me being naked?"

Sophia turned to face Wade, just making out his features in the dark, "Ask me in the morning."

Leaning over Wade placed his mouth on hers, warm lips meeting and grappling for purchase; breaking off Wade leant back ever so slightly.

"You know I think I can convince you otherwise."

Sophia sighed, her forehead coming to rest on Wade's chest, "Sleep too good."

Frustrated, the mercenary fell back into the pillows.

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

A silver haired man sat behind his desk in a well-furnished library, placing the book he had been perusing on the table in front of him he closed his eyes for a brief moment, contemplating retiring for the evening. However, he was not to be left to his thoughts for much longer, the library door swung open causing the old man's rheumy eyes to flutter open.

"Jean-Luc!" a man in his early 40s stood breathless at the threshold.

"Yes Etienne?" Jean-Luc gazed wearily at the man in front of him.

"We got word on Remy..."

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this is moving along at a good pace... Everyone will eventually figure out what happened soon enough. But hope you guys liked this chapter, feel free to let me know. Thanks for reading!


	10. Emma Down The Rabbit Hole

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

Jean-Luc keenly studied the man sat opposite him; Etienne was rolling a glass of bourbon in circles across the wooden table as he tried to steady himself before divulging the newly acquired information. Jean-Luc to his credit did not rush the man for news of his adopted son - for the last 15 years Remy Lebeau was thought to have been lost. When the prodigal son had returned after his secondment on Stryker's hidden island there had been celebration amongst all in the Guild, members running riot in the streets. Their celebration however, turned to mourning in three short years, the thief known as Gambit once more disappeared. Jean-Luc sent out his feelers, even appealing to Belladonna and the rival Guild for help. Their searches proved fruitless, Remy it seemed was lost to them once more. Etienne pulled his hand through his long, greying hair. His eyes were heavy, his skin lined and bearing several scars; years of warring had taken its toll. Finally his eyes met those of Jean-Luc's.

"There have been whispers..." he started, quickly taking another swig of his drink, wincing ever so slightly as the spirit coursed down his throat.

"Whispers?" Jean-Luc reiterated, a lone eyebrow arching.

"Oui, remeurs," Etienne nodded. "About Le Diable... Le Diable Blanc."

Upon hearing those words Jean-Luc's eyes widened, a sharp hiss followed as he rapidly sucked in his breath.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

Xavier's School had passed an uneasy night, but it was now a new day and hopefully there would be some good new for the student body. Perched on a chair beside Rogue's bed sat Emma Frost; her pupil was still strapped down and several machines were monitoring her rhythmic breathing. Glancing to her left the blonde nodded for Logan to step forward, the Canadian acquiesced and was soon by her side, peering down at the sleeping Southerner.

"She alright?" came his gruff question.

"I don't know," Emma's enigmatic response elicited a small growl from the Wolverine; the telepath chose to ignore it. "Sit down..."

Logan grumbled to himself but did as he was bid, his gaze never leaving Rogue.

"Shut up!" Emma snapped her eyes closed, her forehead creasing in concentration.

"I didn't say anything!" Logan quickly defended himself.

"You were thinking it." Emma countered icily, before turning back to the task at hand - entering the chaos of Rogue's mind.

Stepping into Rogue's mind Emma was met by a barrage of thoughts and voices. All the personalities Rogue had taken through a simple touch were trying to push forward, take over and assert themselves. Some were weaker than others, the voice of a lone and overwhelmed Mississippi teenager forced back against the edges of Rogues unconscious barely registered on the White Queen's radar. Magneto and Pyro all but shadowy figures of their real selves skulking in the recesses of Rogue's mind; Emma brushed past them, for now she was not interested. It was imperative Rogue was found before Carol developed a stronger grip. The White Queen cut a lone figure as she tread down a long corridor, the chosen form of Rogue's mindscape, she never really had much of an imagination Emma thought disparagingly before continuing her quest. The blonde's eyes narrowed, the hall was lined with doors, but instead of order the floor was littered with broken wood and smashed windowpanes. Rather than being locked tightly away Rogue's past was open to anyone who cared look; each ruined portal revealed a memory. Rogue's defences were weak; someone had broken through her walls and desecrated her memories, polluting them with their own. Emma's mouth formed a grim line; Carol had never been one for subtlety. Following the trail of destruction Emma kept a wary eye out for Rogue, her psyche had to be there somewhere. It was then she heard the unrestrained sobbing of a soul being ripped apart. Backed up against the wall sat Rogue, her face obscured by her knees drawn up to her chest. The shadows of Logan, Peter and Bobby all stood protectively around her, ever vigilant. The White Queen sent them all one cold, penetrating stare.

"Be gone."

* * *

Alex Summers sat opposite three individuals, all claimed to have known his brother intimately. Shaking his head slightly in attempt to remove his straggly blond hair from his eyes Alex glanced past them to view the well-kept grounds. They had all said their piece. Scott had been adopted by Charles Xavier and taken to the school, he had learnt how to control his mutant powers and he grew up to lead the X-Men. He had been wonderful apparently; stead fast, strong – a true leader. A true friend. His fiancée Jean, she had been beautiful; she would have been the one to talk to him, except she couldn't, not anymore...

"So you were the ones at Liberty Island?" Alex finally spoke, clamping his hand under his leg in an effort to stop it from shaking.

The one called Storm smiled ruefully, "Yes..."

"And on Alcatraz?"

This time it was Hank who spoke up, "Yes."

"Right," Alex nodded slowly, digesting the information. "So Scott was adopted when he was 16?"

Ororo looked towards Sophia, both of them evidently trying to do the maths. "No, 15." It was Sophia who spoke up this time.

Alex sat back, his eyes widening slightly. "Are you sure? I mean the official records have some details missing when he got to 15, like he just disappeared."

Sophia frowned, "I arrived at Xavier's in '87. A month or so later Scott came from the orphanage, he was a year older that me so that would have made him 15."

"So he came straight from the orphanage to Xavier's?" Alex asked, his scrutinising eyes coming to meet Sophia's.

"That's what the Professor told us and Scott never said anything different."

* * *

Just the other side of the door Wade Wilson smiled grimly, so Stryker never got the kid. Or he did and Stryker wiped Summers' memories like he did to Frost. But that still made no sense; they were never supposed to leave. Wade pushed off against the wall and began the brief walk to his room. He was confused, conflicted even and it was about time he tried out his new swords. Five minutes later he was in the small elevator taking him down to the area of the school that didn't feature heavily in the brochure. Hank and Sophia having vouched for him prompted Ororo to allow him free access to the Danger Room. Cerebro, however, remained cornered off; not that Wade could do anything if he ever managed to gain access the complex machine. With his two newly purchased katanas strapped to his back Wade waited for the large metal door to roll open and allow him access to the simulation room. Unfortunately, having taken two confident steps into the room he was greeted by a foot tapping lightly against the floor. Betsy Braddock had both arms crossed over her chest; in her uniform with her hair tied back - it looked like Wade had crashed her session.

"Uh..." Wade looked at Betsy, doing his best to smile winningly.

The purple haired mutant merely glowered in response and chose to remain silent.

Wade laughed, "I don't like awkward silences, so I'm pretty much going to the fill said silence with anything until you say something."

Betsy sighed; taking a few steps forward she was about to brush past the mercenary when Wade tried again.

"Look, I'm out of practice and I need a sparring partner. I was going to ask Kitty but I'd probably break her and then the big one, Colossus, he'd probably break me. I know I've got a healing factor now but I'd still rather not be torn limb from limb."

Betsy stopped, her breath caught in her throat as if she were about to say something.

"You can legitimately kick my ass and then maybe when that's out of your system you'll stop trying to melt my face off whenever you look at me."

Betsy cracked smiled, "You're on." Looking upwards she addressed the open air, "Computer, run programme Braddock-2-D-7."

Within seconds the room around them dematerialised, instead of four steel walls surrounding them they had been granted considerably more space. The two now found themselves inside what looked liked to be a warehouse; Wade let out a long appreciative whistle. Within a few further seconds various figures began materialising around him, before he knew it he was on the outskirts of a baying a crowd. A scantily clad girl pushed past him, holding a sign aloft.

"A cage fight?"

Betsy merely grinned before stretching out her back, "Think you can handle it?"

* * *

Rogue's hand was clutching onto the older woman's as the two continued their journey, Carol's influence being only too apparent the further they went.

"I can't go on Ms Frost."

"Rogue you have to..."

"But Carol's too strong, all her thoughts and memories are seeping into my head."

"If you want to live Rogue then you will do this, you will assert yourself and conquer Carol and then visualise what I told you." Her voice softening Emma looked down at Rogue, "I believe you can do this, I'm right behind you..."

The Southerner nodded, some fire returning to her; taking definite steps forward she pushed open the door. What met hers and Emma's eyes was startling; Carol had carved out her own palace, distorting Rogue's mindscape and making it her own. Rich tapestries hung on the wall, Emma's heels sunk in the thick carpet that lined the room. To the back there was a great chair, one long leg slung carelessly over an armrest sat Carol, enthroned Queen of Rogue's mind. Upon noticing the two arrivals her leg swung back over the armrest, rising to her full height Carol struck an impressive figure in her X-Men uniform.

"What do you want?" Carol questioned, addressing Rogue.

For a moment the other girl said nothing, she was faltering and Carol saw it. Her lips twisted into a cruel smile, "What's the matter _Marie_? No big, bad Wolverine here to protect you?"

Rogue still said nothing, her eyes boring into the carpet; every so often flicking up to meet Emma's.

"Oh that's right Ms Frost's going to save you isn't she?" Carol glided over to Rogue leaning down until her mouth was millimetres from the other girl's ear she whispered. "She wont you know. She hates you, she thinks you're some redneck who betrayed her kind."

"That is enough of that Carol." Emma's terse voice broke through the air, taking a step forward the White Queen placed a reassuring hand on Rogue's shoulder.

Bolstered the Southerner finally looked up, "Get out." Her voice was a scant whisper.

"What's that?" came Carol's singsong reply.

"I said get out." Rogue's voice was stronger, her eyes levelled with those of Carol's.

"You were the one that brought me here,"

"I didn't mean to Carol and you know it. I'm not going to say this again, get out of my head."

"Oh are you going to make me?" Carol taunted, her blue eyes glinting in the light.

"You bet."

Rogue's hand formed into a fist, it was then that she took to the air. Powering towards Carol Rogue swung her arm, the result; a well-placed uppercut to the jaw that sent the self styled Queen flying backwards into her throne. Within seconds Rogue had landed in front of her, sending tremors through the ground with the impact, picking Carol up by the neck she flung her back across the room.

"Is that all you got?" Carol questioned, pulling herself up, her nose and face bloodied.

"Not quite."

A stunning roundhouse kick followed Rogue's words and Carol was sent careening backwards, crashing through a wall she struggled to her feet. Rogue's mouth was now a grim line as she glided forwards, eyes closed in concentration – the throne room shattered. Carol was left in a crumpled heap at Rogue's feet.

"I'm still here Rogue," the blonde looked up as she spat blood from her mouth. "You still can't get rid of me."

Flying backwards Rogue cast Carol one last look before she visualised a prison cell, it was then that steel bars sprung up around Carol.

"What are you doing?" all contempt had left Carol's voice, instead there now lurked fear.

Rogue ignored the question; more bars began to surround Carol, bricks and mortar joining them.

"Rogue! What are you doing? Stoppit!"

Yet more bricks and mortar before armour-plated walls began to appear, gradually strengthening cell. But Rogue was not done yet as Carol's cries grew quieter. Focusing all her efforts onto the jail in front of her it began to shrink, smaller and smaller until it could fit into a safe deposit box. With a thought it was done and a small key materialised in her hand.

"Emma?" Rogue looked up to meet the gaze of her teacher.

"We can go home now Rogue."

* * *

Logan gazed warily at Emma, she had been slumped over the foot of Rogue's bed for the past hour and there was no change in Rogue, he was beginning to worry. Soon there was a groan and Emma shifted where she lay, pulling herself up she shook her head.

"Is she?"

"It seems Rogue is back in control, she will awake of her own accord." Emma rose stiffly to her feet. "I shall leave you with her."

Before the White Queen could make her escape Logan's hand came to rest on her arm.

"Thank you Emma,"

"She is my student Logan, I will always do my best to help her."

Wolverine nodded, his hand suddenly dropping as he went back to Rogue's bedside. Sensing that their exchange was well and truly done Emma walked towards the door.

* * *

Strangely, Emma's thoughts were not of Rogue, there it seemed she had done all she could do and now only time would tell. Instead the White Queen's thoughts drifted to the accusatory words Wade Wilson had thrown at her. The name Stryker was not unfamiliar, of course. But never before had she considered herself connected to the man that had caused Logan such unspeakable pain. With a hand running through her immaculate hair Emma headed towards Cerebro, reaching out with her conscious and brushing the minds of those scared mutants to reassure them that they were not alone always soothed her. With two pale hands Emma placed the metal helmet on her head and then she was with them, connected to every single mutant on the planet. Letting her mind drift aimlessly Emma was about to sever her connection to Cerebro when she heard it, screaming. A mind was screaming for help. Eyes snapping open Emma focused in on the being, but it was like trying to catch smoke. Within seconds the conscious that had been so insistently calling out for help, was lost.

* * *

**Baton Rogue, Louisiana **

"Oh now that wont do..." a cool, feminine voice drifted down to a tall, well built man. "That wont do at all."

A slender hand grabbed the fallen man by the shoulder and pulled him on to his back. Her face a mixture of beauty and insanity; she smiled lasciviously, full lips parting to reveal white teeth. Long red tresses fell across his cheeks as the woman lent down to place a small teasing kiss on his forehead. The man's red and black eyes were barely open as he took in the fine face of the telepath that kept him prisoner.

"Has he managed to make contact?" a smooth, silky voice questioned from the shadows.

The red head turned slightly, her eyes alight at the sound of her Master's voice. "No, it would seem not Nathanial."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was a little Wade lite and Rogue heavy but he'll feature more heavily next chapter! At least he bonded with Betsy, sort of. And thanks to a prompt by the reviewer CJ I have decided to introduce Remy. Hopefully I'll manage to do it in a fun and interesting new way?


	11. Scarlet

**Westchester County, New York **

Hot water pounded onto his shoulders and back, washing away all evidence of his workout. Stretching out his torso Wade relished the searing water before shutting off the valve, reaching out blindly for a towel he quickly whipped it into the shower before drying himself down. Stepping out from the shower room in a cloud of steam Wade was momentarily blinded and consequently bumped into a warm body. Jumping back Wade's eyes narrowed, stood before him was an irate looking Emma Frost.

"Emma?"

"Mr Wilson, would you mind coming with me?" her voice was as sharp as ever, her eyes boring into his own.

"Ok..." Wade muttered and followed the White Queen out into the corridor.

Emma stopped abruptly, "I meant after you had put some clothes on Mr Wilson."

Wade laughed good humouredly, "And here was me thinking you of all people would appreciate a little skin..."

Emma ignored the jibe about the uniform she sported in the field, "one minute Wilson."

The mercenary stopped short of lifting his hands in mock surrender, which would be bad seeing as they were holding up his towel and shielding his modesty. Ducking back into the changing room Wade came back a few moments later fully clothed.

"So what do you want?"

"I wanted to ask you something before I speak to Storm about a mission."

Wade nodded slowly, he had a feeling he knew where she was going. "Right, so ask away."

"Walk with me..." Emma demanded. Waiting for Wade to fall instep the blonde mutant began. "You accused me of having lied to the X-Men about my origins."

"Oh you mean the whole island thing?"

"Yes," Emma responded curtly, "I have not been lying to the X-Men and as far as I am aware I have had no contact with one William Stryker. However, you seem to think otherwise, why is that?"

Wade gave Emma a sidelong glance, "your powers tipped me off, when I was working in Stryker's team there was a girl called Kayla, she had a sister named Emma. Kayla was only working for Stryker to get her sister back. Emma, well she had a unique power; her skin could turn to diamonds."

Emma stopped in her tracks, "are you sure?"

"Lady these memories are still fresh, there the only one's I've got left. I'm sure. Stryker had the technology to wipe your memories and possibly implant new ones but that wasn't his style, not with prisoners at least."

"Explain?"

"He never intended to let the kids we took go. Which makes me think how in the hell did you and Summers get free..."

"Summers, as in Scott?" Emma looked up sharply, her eyes searching.

"Right, there was a list of names and his was one of them. Maybe Stryker never got him; I..." Wade paused.

"You what?" Emma questioned.

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia **

Fiery locks swirled in front of him. A lithe, slim body covered in black PVC swayed from side to side. Red hair. Red lips parting in a carnivorous smile. Such long beautiful hair. A familiar telepathic presence grazed at his consciousness, pulling him back over the edge. There was only her, he lived for her. His red on black eyes blurred. Only her.

"Is he completely under your influence?"

"Yes Nathanial," she giggled.

"Control yourself dear, my other Marauders will become jealous."

"Oh but he is my favourite..." bending down she placed her full lips against the Cajun's slightly parted mouth. Nathanial placed a restraining hand on her shoulder, the red head stiffened.

"Not now dear,"

"No," she agreed, her head turned as if sensing someone. "And it looks like the fur ball has returned."

"Bearing gifts?" Nathanial asked.

"No..." the telepath visibly pouted.

"One day my dear and my plans will be complete."

* * *

**Westchester County, New York**

Emma's back was stiffened as she walked slightly ahead of Wade. The mercenary studied her – she was a curious woman. Like her name would suggest ice cold and apparently devoid of any actual human feeling. This however was proving to be a fallacy. Emma Frost did care. A lot. Glancing back to Wade she eyed him as if debating with herself.

"I have sent a telepathic call out to the senior team members, I think you should come too."

"I get to powwow with the X-Men?" Wade asked with false enthusiasm. Emma ignored his comment before pushing open Storm's door and addressing the assembled team.

"Has Mr Summers left?"

"Yes," Hank sighed, "He has to check in with his girlfriend Lorna but hopes to be back in a few weeks."

"Good," Emma nodded at Henry, "I think that we may have a situation."

"Situation?" Ororo questioned, sitting forward and gazing attentively at the White Queen.

"Yes, I was using Cerebro and I heard a very strong telepathic cry somewhere in the vicinity of Louisiana. Someone or something blocked out this cry for help. I have been searching for him ever since. I think I may have found him. A black spot, where someone should be and a somewhat untrained psychic has left their foot print."

"What exactly does that mean?" Sophia was the one who spoke up.

"It means a rooky telepath is keeping a mutant under their sway. We as X-Men are always there to help and especially when there is a mutant in such abject misery."

"Do we have any idea where he's located?"

"Yes, Savannah." Emma paused before continuing, "I think it would be best if I remain at the school, I need to use Cerebro to assist with the tracking."

Ororo nodded, "Then Sophia, Kurt and myself shall go..." the headmistress rose.

"And Mr Wilson." Emma quickly added, Ororo sent her a look.

"Wade?" Sophia questioned.

"So long as I get to ride by you sweetheart."

Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Well that settles it." Storm turned to address Logan, "I assume you would be more comfortable staying with Rogue?"

"Yeah..." Logan nodded, "the girl's going to need someone to talk to when she wakes up."

* * *

**New Orleans, Louisiana **

A dark green coat could just be seen disappearing round the corner, blonde hair hidden under a hat, long legs encased in practical jeans and boots. Bella Donna Boudreaux was in enemy territory, practically a dead woman walking. With that thought her grasp tightened round the handle of a concealed blade, the assassin would give as good as she got. Out of nowhere a broom handle barred her path, a woman stepped out from the shadows; her face would have been once called pretty but years of hardship had hardened her.

"I swear t'God you better get outta my way Mercy or I'll gut you where you stand." Bella was not one for mincing words.

"What business have you got here Bella?" Mercy LeBeau jabbed the handle into Bella's chest. "Answer me girl."

"I'm here on business concernin' my husband,"

"My brother-in-law ain't been your husband for a long time," Mercy rejoined quickly.

"Jean-Luc seem t'think otherwise..."

The broom handle lifted and with it Mercy motioned for the other woman to follow her, "Don't you dare touch anything Boudreaux."

Bella's lip lifted scornfully, "That ain't my style, you're the thief, remember?"

Mercy ignored the younger woman, instead she lead her towards Jean-Luc's office. Half an hour later Bella emerged looking somewhat triumphant, it was arranged that she (with Etienne along for the ride to keep track of her) were to follow a lead on Le Diable Blanc.

* * *

**US Airspace **

Sophia shifted in her seat, pulling at the glove encasing her arm she tried to distract herself. Wade was sitting next to her; his close proximity was sending all sorts of base thoughts through her head. None of which seemed feasible on the Blackbird, well, not with a couple of teammates present. She crossed her legs. Without any warning Wade thrust his head in front of her, grabbing her hand he rubbed it across his scalp.

"Feel that?"

"Um..."

"My hair, it's growing back. Right?"

Sophia resisted the urge to giggle, brushing her hand back and forth there were the unmistakable signs of peach fuzz.

"Will it increase your attractiveness ten fold?"

Wade smirked, "Good job I don't have it now, we'd be forced to join the mile high club. Right here, right now. And I don't think Kurt or Storm would like that much. Unless they joined in, how's the elf on premarital sex?"

Sophia snorted, "Shh!"

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia **

Bella and Etienne were dressed all in black, running across the city's roofs they were shrouded in darkness and going unobserved.

"Try to keep up old man!" Bella called out tauntingly as she jumped the gap between two buildings, rolling as she hit the ground she was back on her feet. Glancing over her shoulder she waited for Etienne to join her. The slightly older man took a running jump and was soon at her side.

"What were you saying about being old?"

"Maybe I spoke too soon..." Bella glanced down to the street, choosing to change the topic. "They were supposed to be here."

"We might be early." Etienne reassured, but couldn't resist a dig at the Assassins Guild's expense. "Sure your intel was right?"

"I'm sure, now keep quiet." Bella crouched down and began to wait.

* * *

Storm cut off the jet's engines; south of the Mason Dixon and she was itching to start the mission. Both she and Kurt unstrapped themselves from their seats and rose to their feet. Night had fallen on Savannah and the plane was suitably hidden from prying eyes.

"I think we're here..." Kurt offered to the still seated Wade and Sophia. Quickly unbuckling herself Sophia coughed hesitantly before pulling herself to her feet. Following suit Wade began to strap his swords and various other weapons to his body; unlike the others he had chosen to stay clear of the leather, instead opting for a red tank top and black trousers. Soon the team were treading down the gangway and out of the plane.

_**'You all need to head downtown. The telepath, she's there.'**_

Wade winced as Emma's voice echoed through his head; only Kurt shared his slight discomfort. Nyx and Storm having grown up with two telepaths were far too used to such an occurrence to even bat an eyelid.

"Kurt if you will step closer to me," Ororo turned to address the blue teleporter.

"Of course Ororo," Kurt smiled graciously. No sooner had he complied with her request then the two were in the air. Storm's cloak and hair billowing out behind her as she called on the winds, every inch the Goddess she was once worshiped as. Following Storm's lead Sophia launched herself upwards, hovering just above Wade's head she held out her arms.

"You're going to carry me?" the mercenary questioned, taken aback.

Sophia smiled at his reaction, "Ready?"

Grabbing hold of Wade's lower arms she waited.

"Always," Wade replied, before securing his grip.

* * *

Etienne's legs were growing stiff and the thief was just about to stand up in an effort to alleviate his discomfort. Instead all feeling of cramp left as he saw several strangers seemingly materialise out of nowhere in the middle of the dark street. Within seconds a large hulking man stepped forward and was forcing open a door, the three figures stepped into the dimly lit building across from the New Orleans natives. Five minutes later the strangers returned with a young boy strung up and his head covered.

"Anton, we need to..." it was a woman's melodic voice that began to speak. However, Etienne did not find out what needed to be doing, instead she was interrupted by the arrival four figures.

**'_He's not here..._'**

Emma's voice hissed through the head's of the assembled X-Men. There was no response from the team, instead they all stood transfixed; Sophia, Ororo and Kurt by the woman Etienne heard speak and Wade was too busy staring at them to care.

"Jean?" Nyx and Storm called out simultaneously, shock clearly registering across their features. Red hair could be seen peeking out from under a black hood, and her face, that beautiful face. Their old and beloved teammate found once more in the back alleys of Savannah.

"Oh no, you'd like that wouldn't you? Your precious Jean Grey back from the dead, 'fraid not. Its Madelyne, but you can call me Maddie." The woman turned, pulling back her hood to reveal her fiery mane. Maddie smiled, there her similarity to Jean ended; it was a cruel mouth and maniacal stare that greeted them. "Aw and you're disappointed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anton had disappeared with the captive leaving the large man behind with Maddie. Stepping out of the shadows his voice rang out clearly addressing one of the X-Men's company.

"I helped Jimmy cut your fucking head off on that Goddamn island. You want to tell me what the hell you're doing here Wade?"

The Mercenary tore his gaze away from the leather clad heroes, he recognised that voice.

"Victor?" he muttered, disbelieving.

The large mutant smirked before turning his back and running down the street; without a seconds thought Wade gave chase in a manner akin to Wolverine, but Wade wasn't to know that. Victor was fast and the mercenary knew it, but he was faster. Choosing to take the high ground Wade jumped for a fire escape ladder and quickly clambered up on to the roof. His legs began pounding against the roof, running faster and faster he kept his gaze pinned to the street avoiding any obstacle that cropped up with casual ease. God he'd missed this. Taking a running jump Wade cleared the gap between two apartment blocks – he was gaining on Victor. Making a split decision Wade sailed off the side of the building in free fall. Yanking out his blades in one fluid motion he turned his body in a graceful arc through the air, bracing himself he landed with his feet on Victor's back as he drove his two swords through the larger man's shoulders. Upon hearing the grunt of pain Wade withdrew the swords from Victor's torso, using his momentum he somersaulted backwards landing with perfect balance.

"What do you mean you cut my head off?" Wade held a bloodied blade up against Victor's neck, his voice a menacing growl. "Victor."

"You know they never did scare me Wilson." Victor snarled, waiting for his healing factor to deal with the two gapping wounds Wade hade given him.

Laughing to himself Victor began to speak, "Jimmy had come to kill me."

"I could have told you that was gonna happen one day," Wade quipped.

"Wilson, you've only got until I heal up, so you want to know or not?" Wade didn't say anything; everyone always wanted him to shut up.

"Jimmy's all set on killing me, he was kind of annoyed that I'd killed Kayla. Well, he thought I'd killed her. So Jimmy's about to walk when he realises that the whole thing was Styker's doing to get him to take the adamantium. I get a little mad and go for the girl. We scuffle and Jimmy run's off with Kayla to get the kids. Silverfox was always talking about her sister. And then they must have met you."

"Me?"

"Styker had turned you into his ultimate attack dog. He told you to sic 'em. Jimmy wasn't doing so good against you, you near had him beat until I came along. So the two of us took you out, thought you were dead and done."

Wade did not have a characteristic comeback – instead he was silent. He had been turned into the perfect solider by Stryker without a thought of his own it seemed. His grip on the katana relaxed momentarily, taking the advantage Victor knocked the sword aside, before slashing Wade across the chest and making his getaway.

* * *

Back with the X-Men the three teammates had stood for what seemed like hours, Maddie had long left them with the aid of Anton. Instead they stared at a dingy alleyway, each and every one of them trying to come to terms with what they saw. It was only when they saw Wade slowly walk up the street towards them that they revived. The mercenary winced slightly as he shifted his arm, pulling at the now rapidly healing cut in his chest. It was then he heard it, a slight scuffling coming from the rooftops.

"Kurt!" he called out. "Das dach..."

Nightcrawler started at being addressed in his native German but soon recovering he was gone; returning shortly with the squirming Bella and Etienne.

"Let go o' me," the blonde spat.

"Not until you tell us what you were doing Fraulein."

"None of your damn business..."

"On the contrary, people observing us is every bit out business." Storm addressed the blonde as her eyes danced with lightning.

**'_They're looking for the same man we are...' _**

Within a blink of an eye Wade had unsheathed his katana again, holding it under Bella's chin he smiled winningly.

"You want to tell me about the guy you're looking for?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok so a long ish chapter. I hope it didn't feel too jumpy! Anyway Maddie is a character from the comics and you might want to look her up, however, it could give you an inkling as to where I'm going with the story. Also Bella, Jean-Luc, Mercy etc are also from the wonderful minds of those writers and Marvel. The little bit of German, I have no idea if its correct. Its supposed to be 'the roof'.


	12. To Catch A Thief

**Savannah, Georgia **

They were outnumbered two to one and there was no guarantee that Bella would stick around to help. Etienne began to think frantically over the various escape routes open to them. They all seemed to involve some form of fighting and the guy with the swords didn't look like a man to be trifled with. Etienne was good enough at hand to hand combat but he never matched the sheer dexterity so often employed by Remy to his advantage. Bella was staring hatefully up at the man with the sword, she was an assassin and she knew whether people had it in them or not; the man in front of her was a natural born killer.

"So you gonna talk lady?" Wade asked, his sword digging a little deeper into Bella's skin, emphasising his point. Kurt made to move forward but both Storm and Sophia sent him a look, Wade was the best man for the job it seemed.

"Talk about what?" Bella taunted, she enjoyed pushing people to their limits. It got her the distinction of Class A bitch.

"The guy you're after..." Wade paused, his gaze flicking over to Etienne.

The older man spoke, "We're searching fo' one o' our own."

"One of your own?" it was Ororo who addressed the thief.

"A member of the Thieves Guild," this time it was Bella who chose to answer, looking pointedly at Wade and his sword. Taking the hint the mercenary let up slightly. "His name is Remy Lebeau."

"Bella!" Etienne admonished. There was a code of anonymity amongst the Guilds, strangers were not supposed to know details like names.

"Gambit?" Wade exclaimed before he could help himself.

Bella sent him a suspicious look, "You heard o' him?"

Wade inwardly flinched; they obviously cared about the kid and wouldn't take too kindly to a man who helped capture and imprison him. "He's got a reputation." He quickly covered, hoping they wouldn't see through the lie.

"We are fellow mutants looking for him, we are trying to liberate him from those that would do him harm. We all seem to have the same aim, we can help you." Storm as headmistress of Xavier's couldn't help but try and extend an olive branch. As it happened the two opposite were not the trusting kind.

"We're fine, we can make our own way and we'd appreciate it if you don't come looking for us." Etienne addressed Storm, his voice was pleasant yet there was a definite tone of finality.

"Very well," Storm raised her hands in acquiescence.

As the two walked away Etienne grabbed Bella by her arm, squeezing hard he hissed in her ear. "Why did you tell 'em Remy's name Bella?"

Wrenching her arm free the assassin returned his gaze with equal vehemence, "Because we're goin' to follow 'em Marceaux."

Watching the retreating figures of Bella and Etienne Storm turned to her team.

"I suggest we head back and prepare to stay the night. Emma may find some more intel which will enable us to find this Lebeau character."

Kurt nodded his agreement.

"You know we better not be checking in to a motel, getting these babies past a concierge is even more difficult then getting them on a plane." Wade thumbed over his shoulder to his now sheathed katanas. "And I cant go anywhere without my babies."

"Do not worry mein freund, you've never been camping with the X-Men."

"We're going camping?" Wade rejoined, literally bouncing on the balls of his feet and exuding far too much enthusiasm for a normal adult male.

Storm chose to overlook his turn of mood before summoning currents of air and rising above them.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

Within an instant darkness gave way to light, a bright unforgiving light; Rogue's hands flew to her face, shielding her eyes from the sudden onslaught. Lying back for a moment she tried to recall what had happened. Carol. The girls hands grasped round her arms as Rogue sucked the life out of her. Murderer_. _Rogue squirmed where she lay, salty tears forcing their way out from between her closed eyelids. Murderer_. _The voice was more insistent this time, louder, demanding. It wasn't one of the many imprints, it was her; her own subconscious was fighting against her. More hot tears streamed down her cheeks, grasping at the side of the metal bed Rogue gasped as she heard the steel whining in protest against her. Relaxing her grip she peered down at the newly formed handprints. Carol's strength had not left her, she was a thief as well.

"Rogue!" the gruff tones of Wolverine cut through the haze.

"Logan?" the Southerner turned, her eyes searching for her protector.

"You ok kid?" an unlit virgin cigar was hanging loosely from his mouth, his eyes were wells of compassionate concern as his hand reached out to grasp at hers. Instinctively Rogue pulled away.

"My powers are back Logan, I've been pretending for so long now."

"I don't care..."

"I do though, I don't want to hurt you too..." Rogue fought back sobs as she tried to keep her voice steady.

"You cant hurt me, well not permanently at least."

Rogue tore her gaze away from the man sitting next to her, "Yeah? Well Carol's supposed to be invulnerable and I... I..." Rogue struggled to breathe, her hands squeezing at the bed once more as tears continued to flow. "I hurt her didn't I?"

"Carol's strong, she might..." the Canadian placed his hand on Rogue's well covered shoulder.

"Cody didn't!" Rogue shrugged off his arm. "He never woke up, he's just a damn vegetable. I good as killed him and now Carol too."

"You cant blame yourself Rogue, you didn't mean to..." Logan did his best to keep his temper at bay.

"No but it doesn't change the fact that I did."

"Look...kid."

"Save it Logan, I don't wanna talk about it. Just leave me alone."

Wolverine nodded as Rogue turned her back to him, sighing to himself the mutant left the medical bay. Rogue stared at the wall willing herself to stop the tears but still they fell. She was a killer; she could kill with her bare hands all because of her cursed skin. But now she had other ways thanks to Carol. She could crush you, squeeze the life out of you, watch as your skin turned blue and veins popped. Rogue stifled a sob as she buried her face in a pillow.

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia **

Kurt emerged from his rummaging around the jet, "Well, we have three tents. Two singles and a double."

Upon hearing those words Wade quickly sidled up to Sophia, "I'm bunking with Soph!"

Both Nightcrawler and Storm looked towards Sophia, waiting for her response.

"Its fine guys."

Stepping forward Sophia took the two man tent from the pile at Nightcrawler's feet, smiling at the German as she did so. Motioning for Wade she moved towards a clearing not far from the landed aircraft.

"So, are we going to need pegs and hammers?"

"Not quite," Sophia laid out the tent and literally pressed a button before she stood back to watch. Within minutes there stood a fully erect tent.

"That is so cheating..." Wade muttered as he followed Sophia into the surprisingly spacious tent. Sprawling out on the floor Sophia went to unzip her boots, stiffening as she felt Wade's fingers trace their way up her arm.

"You cant tell me you haven't been thinking about it?" he whispered in her ear as he leant down to kiss her exposed shoulder. Sophia shuddered, she really would be lying if she said she hadn't. Wade's hands soon joined hers and effectively removed her boots. Rolling Sophia onto her stomach Wade pulled down the concealed zip that kept her secure in the black leather uniform. As every tantalizing inch of her back was revealed his mouth was there placing kiss after irresistible kiss on her soft skin.

"Wade, they'll be able to hear us!" Sophia managed to rasp out as she gained a brief moment of lucidity.

"You X-Men think of everything, earplugs included."

Rolling onto her back Sophia giggled as her hands fumbled at pulling off the remainder of her uniform.

"Why is it all you X-Women look like underwear models?"

"Part of the job description..." Sophia was on her knees and pulling off the various fastens and belts that kept Wade's veritable arsenal strapped to his person. "You're not complaining are you?"

Having yanked off his top Wade pulled Sophia into his lap, "Do I look like I'm complaining?"

Sophia smiled before their two mouths met in an insistent frenzy as she wrapped her legs around him. The remainder of their clothes were quickly discarded; sweet breath and kisses were exchanged. Finally their hot skin met in the most intimate of places as Sophia's legs tightened their grip on Wade.

* * *

Shifting inside her zipped up sleeping bag Sophia tried to settle, but her mind refused to stop, sighing the mutant stared up at the canopy of the tent. Wade's ministering kisses and distracted her momentarily but now her thoughts were free to wonder. For a moment she had thought Jean was found, but it was not to be. Instead it was like gazing at a reflection in a fun house mirror; Maddie was a twisted, ruined copy of Jean. Nothing that had made the telepath so kind and compassionate was in Maddie. But who was she? Complete strangers could look alike but to top it all off Maddie seemed to share one part of Jean's unique ability; even for the X-Men this seemed to be stretching the rules of probability a little too far. And then there was Wade, the feral looking man who had addressed him clearly wasn't a stranger but Wade had failed to mention anything. Sophia glanced over to the man next to her, his chest was rising and falling steadily but his eyes were wide open – sleep eluded him also.

"Who was he?" Sophia's breath hitched in her throat, unsure of what reaction she would receive.

"Victor Creed." Wade's voice was hollow.

Grappling in the relative darkness of the tent Sophia's hand reached out for the smallest amount of contact with Wade's. "He is?"

"Jimmy's brother," Wade let a shuddering sigh leave his chest. "He was on Stryker's team with Jimmy and me. Apparently he remembers everything, including me being turned into a killing automaton."

"The powers Stryker gave you?" Sophia questioned, rolling onto her side so she could look at the mercenary.

"He was trying to make his perfect soldier, he chose me. I was naïve enough to let him..." Wade swallowed heavily. "I had cancer, like my mom, Stryker said that he could cure me by giving me Jimmy's healing factor. And he did..." Wade laughed bitterly.

"I'm sorry Wade," Sophia muttered even though she wasn't sure what exactly she was sorry for. Wade seemed to have a whole multitude of problems.

"Well I know how Summers and Frost got off the island..." Wade said half to himself.

"What?" Sophia was fully alert at this point, staring keenly at the Wade.

The mercenary didn't know where to look, he had his suspicions as to what happened to the White Queen and the X-Men's leader but sharing them with Sophia would undoubtedly cause friction. Surprisingly the desire to tell the truth won out.

"When I was with Stryker we were told to take kids, mutant kids. Well I'm pretty sure both Emma and Scott were two of them. I remember their names see. Well Emma doesn't seem to remember this ever happening and I overheard you tell Scott's brother that Xavier always said Summers came straight from the orphanage to the Institute. Well I think otherwise. Stryker had technology to wipe memories and give you new ones, but he wouldn't do that for the prisoners, he was never planning on letting them go. So maybe Scott was never grabbed, I only remember his name on a list and there could be another Emma with diamond skin out there."

"Right, that could happen" Sophia nodded, not believing her own words.

"But no Soph it couldn't. Scott was grabbed because I was given his powers and Emma, what's the likelihood of that? And Victor told me something, he said Jimmy was going to the Stryker's island to kill him but along the way Jimmy ended up freeing all those kids. That would explain how Emma and Scott got free."

"But it doesn't explain how either of them don't remember it happening and if Stryker didn't wipe the memories then..."

Wade looked hard at Sophia, his hand increasing its grip. "You know who Sophia."

The teacher tried desperately to avoid the inevitable conclusion that Wade had come to, but the trouble with inevitability was that it always found you. "But the Professor wouldn't. He couldn't..."

"Are you sure?"

"Well... ohgodohgod," Sophia began to whisper. "Jean!"

"What?"

"He went into her mind..."

Sophia's words we're cut short as Ororo's voice called to her.

"Sophia are you up? We need to go, Emma's found him."

* * *

With keen military precision the X-Men plus Wade were quickly assembled and fully prepared for battle; their task, to follow up on another one of the White Queen's lead.

"So Emma has found him?" Kurt called out to Ororo over the air turbulence as she transported them to the coordinates.

"Yes, she says he's still under control and will not hesitate to fight back. We have to subdue him, it's the only way."

"Some cover then?" Sophia suggested.

Nodding the Weather Witch's eyes clouded over, focusing in on her powers a thick fog began to descend upon the streets of Savannah. All four landed on a rooftop, the mist so thick around them that they could barely see. Wade's sharp eyes just picking him out - slightly ahead of them Remy Lebeau was running. The thief suddenly flipped forward, tumbling through the air with the grace of an acrobat; apparently unperturbed by the freak change in weather. Launching after him Wade trusted the others would catch up. Sophia and Kurt exchanged glances, it was only Storm who had the thought to follow.

* * *

Once more that night Wade was running across the rooftops, the air whipped against his arms and chest as he pursued the thief. The Cajun was in his sights, taking a diving tackle he steamrollered into Gambit. Both men lay sprawled across the roof, Wade was the first of the two to come round. Pulling himself into a standing position he moved towards the thief, surprisingly Remy only looked a few years older than last time he had seen him. Wade frowned, amnesiacs and guys who looked great for their age were becoming far too commonplace in his life. The mercenary paid for his momentary distraction, Remy's legs swung out and knocked him off his feet. Landing with a thud Wade glared up at the younger man.

"Hey, I'm here to help."

"I don't need help from you, I have her."

"Her?" Wade questioned, "Oh you mean psycho bitch red head?"

Instead of a pithy retort Remy came at him with a guttural yell, an extended bo-staff in his hands. Wade couldn't help but smile, pulling out a sword with an elegant tug he parried the blow meant for his face. Several more strikes came at him, each one was fended off with artful style.

"Oh come on now, Remy is it? You can do better than that, psycho bitch wont be impressed if you lose." Wade taunted.

Gambit's eyes narrowed, a playing card appearing in his hand.

"What you planning on giving me kid, paper cuts?"

Gambit grinned, the card in his hand began to glow a deep magenta.

"Fuck."

Oh that was it, kid could kinetically charge objects to explode on impact. The heart's knave zipped through the air towards Wade, bathed in that same pinkish hue. Flipping to one side the mercenary narrowly avoided half his face being blown off. Taking the advantage Gambit came in for the attack once more, swinging his staff ferociously. Knocking Remy back Wade then dropped to the ground as he mimicked the move Remy had pulled earlier. Instead of swiping out the Cajun's feet, Gambit, in a fantastic display of agility had somersaulted over Wade's head. The mercenary grinned as he sheathed his blades; cocking his head to one side Wade heard the air whistling, Gambit's leg was swinging round with startling speed. Ducking the kick Wade threw a punch to Gambit's head, the Cajun moved to block, quick as you please Wade brought his fist into Remy's kidneys. The boy fell forward, writhing on the ground in agony. Feeling for the right pressure point Wade pushed down until Remy was rendered unconscious.

* * *

_Fred Dukes stared down at his hand and then back up to the man sat on the opposite side of the wire mesh; Gambit merely smirked. Wade Wilson inwardly smiled, if he'd been one to bat for the other side Stryker would most definitely have a problem on his hands in the form of Wade demanding conjugal rights. But as it happened the Cajun was saved from Wade's advances, instead Remy Lebeau quite happily spent hour upon hour taking their money. _

"_What'll it be M'sieur Dukes?"_

_The impossibly large Texan peeked another look at his cards as he took a contemplative bite on a snickers bar._

"_Wade what do you think?" _

"_Gee, what do I think? Well seeing as I'm playing against you Fred, I think fold." _

_Fred looked back at his cards doing his best to avoid Gambit's languid frame draped over a small cot. _

"_I think..." Fred glanced back towards Wade, "I think fold." _

_Wade nodded, "Good choice Fred." _

"_S'your turn now maple leaf," Remy offered. His infuriating grin still firmly affixed across his face. _

_Wade narrowed his eyes, "don't you go mad mouthing my Canada now Gumbo, you'll regret it." _

"_Sure I will Mr Wilson, right before I take yo' money."_

_Wade lay down his cards. Remy's smile widened. _

"_Goddammit!" Wade exclaimed, violently rising to his feet. _

Wade hoisted the younger man into his arms. The candles were all blown out but it seemed that the past had a nasty way of catching up with you, no matter how well buried or forgotten it was.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

The Blackbird had landed, Beast had been called and there had been one more body placed in the medical bay to join the sleeping Rogue. Emma had reassured all those present upon the X-Jet docking in the hanger that Remy was far enough from the telepath to shake her influence. With those words Storm had instructed Hank to monitor the stanger's condition along with Rogue's. Both Sophia and Ororo now stood observing the unconscious youngsters, the two friends unwilling to speak of the events that had befallen the team in Savannah; Sophia doubly so. Charles Xavier's legacy had been preserved through those that had known him but Emma's and Scott's missing memories once more called into the question the late Professor's ethics. Was he truly the man they thought him to be?

* * *

**A/N: **Remy is finally with the X-Men! Another long ish chapter...And I think one of my fastest updates. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and let me know what you think.


	13. Uncovered

**Louisiana, New Orleans **

Worn, calloused hands rested gently on the keys of an upright piano, the cool lacquered ivory beneath them soothed his coarse, rough skin. Pressing down on Middle C Jean-Luc savoured the pure clear sound as the round note reverberated through the piano; letting his thumb gently lift off the key he sat back and stared blindly at the sheet music propped up in front of him. Etienne and Bella were due at any moment, hopefully with news of his son.

_The boys feet hammered against the flagstones, his heart was beating a violent tattoo in his chest as he dived down a back alley. Catching sight of several stacked crates he leaped forward, his foot just landing on the edge of the wood, quickly scrambling with his hands he gained a better hold. Bracing himself against the guttering of the adjoining wall he was just about to pull his scrawny body up onto a nearby roof, but it was not to be. A strong hand snatched at his ankle, within seconds fingers had wrapped around his leg and he was ensnared in a vice like grip. Swinging his free leg the boy tried to kick at his captor before heaving with all his might; but despite his best efforts he could feel himself sliding backwards, his fingertips just clinging on to the roof's gutter. With a further sharp tug he tumbled down, his lanky frame collapsing into the broad chest of a much older man. _

"_You wanna give back my wallet boy?" _

"_I ain't got no wallet M'sier..." _

"_Really? I think two blocks back wit' the pretext o' bumpin' into me y'dishonestly appropriated my wallet and relieved me o' all my money... Took me a while to notice kid, I'll give y' that." _

_Jean-Luc reached out and snatched his brown wallet from the many folds of the boy's clothing. _

"_How'd you know?" the young boy questioned, his eyes alight with rebellion and brazen courage as his bottom lip stuck defiantly out. _

"_Takes one to know one..." came Jean-Luc's enigmatic reply._

"_Que?" _

"_S'long time since a street urchin took on the master o' the Thieves Guild; most people know better." _

_The boys eyes widened in shock, his jaw dropping as he quickly scrambled backwards and dropped into a low, reverent bow. Jean-Luc eye's crinkled as loud, raucous laughter rattled his large chest. _

"_What's yo' name?" _

"_Remy..." the boy whispered, his eyes firmly glued to the floor. _

"_Well Remy how 'bout I take y' to see my sister for a hot pot o' gumbo?"_

_The boy in front of him nodded his head rapidly, his eyes widening once more; but this time with the promise a much needed meal. _

The door behind the seated man creaked announcing the arrival of Etienne and Bella. Rising to his feat Jean-Luc straightened out his back, wincing as he heard an audible crack; he had seen too many years as head of the Guild but with Henri and Remy gone it seemed all the family he had left was Mercy - as much as he loved his daughter-in-law, future leader of the Guild she was not.

"Any news Etienne?"

"Oui, Remy was workin' fo' some sort o' gang, not through any choice of his own mind..."

"Gang?" Jean-Luc questioned.

"Not a large organisation, nothin' the Guilds' couldn't handle," it was the saccharine tones of Bella that answered. "But they don't seem to matter no more, Remy was 'liberated' by those mutants on the news..."

"So what does that mean?" Jean-Luc questioned

"We lost him again, but we'll find him and make them leather wearing sons o' bitches give him back." Etienne replied firmly, his eyes smoking with an unlit fire.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

Rogue shifted under starched sheets, the soft cotton was wrapped around her limbs enveloping her in one of the last few embraces she could take comfort in. Burrowing further into the duvet and pillow she tried her best to hang on to the last vestiges of sleep but her thoughts had already begun to niggle at her brain, forcing her to come round. Green eyes gazed up at the steel ceiling dotted with several lights placed equidistance apart to illuminate the room. Ordinarily silence reigned over the infirmary but today a strange scraping noise now accompanied the regular tick of medical machinery. Hastily tearing the sheets from her body Rogue bounded to her feet, instead of her and a screen protecting the sleeping form of Carol there was a third member to the ward; a young man sat crouched in front of the large metal doors trying to jimmy the lock.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rogue demanded, advancing towards the man she quickly snatched up a pair of gloves left by her bedside.

"What's it look like I'm doin'?" the man did not turn to look at Rogue instead he redoubled his efforts.

Rogue's eyes narrowed, "Hey Swap Rat, it ain't going to work; the door's locked to make sure I don't get out..."

The man stopped his work, Rogue could have sworn the sound of a smile escaped his throat as he rose elegantly to his feet; turning to face her Remy Lebeau smouldered.

"Might hold you chere but these folk ain't had the pleasure o' dealing wit' Gambit."

"Well, I find it hard to take anybody seriously if they refer to themselves in the third person." Sitting down on a nearby bed Rogue gestured for the Cajun to continue, "Go ahead and prove me wrong though."

"A date."

"What?" Rogue questioned slightly deflated, as her previous confidence was lost.

"No point in all dis talk unless there's somethin' at stake." Remy reasoned, his hands going back to work on the door.

"And a date is?"

"If I get out you go on a date wit me, simple enough chere. Provided whoever took me play nice mind."

Rogue shuffled off the bed and walk carefully towards the thief, "the X-Men would never set out to hurt you..." Ever so slowly Rogue reached out with her now gloved hand, her fingertips grazed Gambit's shoulder before her hand came to a rest; every cell and fibre in her body screamed for her to pull away, to run away, but Rogue fought back until she was kneeling beside him. The thief stiffened at her touch, Rogue's hot breath was tickling his ear as her warm creamy skin called out temptingly. Forcing down thoughts of Rogue trapped beneath his body Remy turned to face her.

"You'd be surprised what people set out to do chere."

Red on black eyes veritably pulsated with emotion, catching Rogue unawares and sending shivers through her body as if Remy were pealing back her clothes to reveal her naked form underneath.

* * *

Westchester was firmly in spring's grasp, as two figures stood by the lake adjacent to the school grounds; the old boathouse their chosen destination as the large body of water beside them teamed with budding life. Sophia's hand brushed up against peeling blue paint, the rough wood underneath exposed to the elements over years of neglect.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to tell them." Sophia muttered, her hand still pushed up against the wooden walls as the second figure reached out to comfort her; thinking better of it Wade dropped his arm.

"You don't have to tell them anything yet, Emma wanted to try something before you did."

"Emma knows?" Sophia questioned, an irrational bubble of anger and jealousy welled up inside of her.

"Well they are her memories," Wade replied, quickly turning to stare at the lake, unwilling to face the woman next to him.

Sophia slumped against the boathouse, her breath hitching. "He can't have Wade..." The hot, salty tears that had been threatening to overpower her ever since their arrival back at the mansion began to pour freely down Sophia's face as she sunk to the ground.

"Soph..." Wade was next to her in a minute, he was verging on virgin territory but it was at times like these you asked, what would Ryan Reynolds do? Sitting down beside the now prostrate woman Wade pulled her into his lap; two arms quickly enveloping her and causing Sophia to visibly shrink back into his embrace. Despite the situation Wade couldn't help but congratulate himself, if this saving the world shtick didn't work out a career as the handsome love interest in romcoms could prove to be the way forward.

"We don't know..." Wade started once more as Sophia clung to his arms, her face buried in his worn tee-shirt.

"But we do, we know what he did to Jean. He went in there and fiddled around with her psyche; it wasn't just rearranging the furniture what he did. And now with Emma and Scott, erasing their memories? Over the years we saw him develop a strict ethical code which he in turn taught to his students but when he was younger he must have been tempted..."

Resting his cheek against the top of Sophia's head Wade whispered, "He will have had his reasons."

"No it doesn't matter," breaking free of Wade's grip Sophia captured his gaze. "Telepaths don't just go into people's heads and mess about with them, Charles was always clear on that. I cant see what a teenage Emma or Scott could have done to merit the wiping of their memories."

"They didn't do anything but Stryker did." Wade's voice caught in his throat as his eyes dropped; there was something about Sophia that saw through him, that made him care. "It wasn't pretty, it wasn't nice. I didn't question it because I can shut all that stuff out; so long as I was being paid to do a job my conscious took a back seat. But those kids, to see half of that stuff, to live through it?" Wade shifted uncomfortably, still not daring to look up at the woman opposite him, "Stryker took their powers, I don't know how, I never saw what happened but I heard it. Their screams didn't stop Soph, whatever he did to them - it hurt them. Maybe Xavier thought he was granting them an act of kindness…"

Wade's brown eyes were still stubbornly looking down; it was only until Sophia's fingertips nudged his hand that he deemed it safe to look up. Meeting his gaze the mutant smiled wanly, her eyes still red from the tears she had shed but there was finally a glimmer of the life and vitality that so often played there.

"The Professor always wanted to help young mutants…"

"They would have needed help after the Island," Wade muttered bitterly, as he quickly snatched a look at Sophia.

"I cant say anything about what you did Wade…" Sophia was hesitant as she addressed her fellow Canadian.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness Soph, you'd be the wrong person to ask anyway. I just need you to understand why I did it, why I let it happen." Wade let a shuddering sigh course through his body; he had made it a habit not to talk about his past and his motivations. As cliché as it sounded they could all be used against him; they were weakness and a mercenary could not afford them.

"But I don't know if I do understand," Sophia's voice was a low whisper. "In theory I can understand how you switch off, how you just don't care but it's not like that for me. It's not like that if you're…"

"Normal?" Wade's voice was cold and empty.

Sophia could barely speak before she forced out one syllable, "Yes." As the word hung in the charged air Sophia turned to face the killer next to her as her eyes filled with yet more tears, she grabbed his face insisting that Wade look at her. "It doesn't change how I feel about you. Its like Logan, he's never questioned killing people and I'm pretty sure Betsy wouldn't either. But this is something I can never understand unless… Unless, I was ever backed into a corner and it was kill or be killed. I wont judge you, for one it would be hypocritical of me and two, when you come here it doesn't matter what you've done so long as you always try to be the better man."

Wade nodded as he leant towards her, his lips pressing against hers, with the taste of salt on his tongue he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

Henry McCoy hummed to himself as he walked down the corridor to check up on his patients; distractedly he punched in the code and waited for the door to open. Instead of walking into the infirmary a large body obstructed his path, coughing he up fixed Rogue with a stern glare.

"I'm glad to see you up Marie but would you care to explain why this young gentleman is damaging some of the world's most sophisticated technology."

"I…" Rogue stammered as she noticed Gambit pull himself to his feet and lean languidly against the door, a grin plastered across his face.

"I thought yo' name was Rogue? Pretty little liar ain't y'?"

"It is, well…"

Beast coughed, "Whilst no doubt observing teenage mating rituals would be fascinating I think it would be more productive if I conducted the medical examination I came here to do. Rogue? Mr Lebeau is it?" Beast gestured for the two take their seats.

"How d'you know my name?" Remy questioned, his eyes narrowing.

"Ah, one of your friends told us, I don't think she was supposed to."

"I ain't got no friends…"

Hank frowned, "A gentleman was with her, he referred to you as one of his own."

Remy's eyes widened, quickly masking his shock he sat down on the bed as requested. "You better make this quick mon ami, I need to be places."

Beast hid a smile, "If you don't mind I thought we'd start with Rogue here."

Without waiting for a response Henry pulled out his chart and began to work, pausing only so slightly when faced with the difficulty of drawing a vial of Rogue's blood, her now invulnerable skin bending the various needles he used.

"I don't think I can turn it off Doc…" Rogue offered apologetically.

"Mm, not to worry my dear. I think that due to your new powers you shouldn't really have any health issues. I'm just concerned about your overall mental health, Emma has suggested you attend some sessions with her."

Rogue nodded, "Right."

Hank's ears perked up, "Mr Lebeau I really wouldn't try and open that door again."

The thief stopped what he was doing, "I wasn't tryin' anytin' of the sort M'sier Bete…"

"Henry McCoy, Hank to most and Beast to some."

Remy smiled, "Henri then."

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia **

Dark, dank walls dripped with water as Victor Creed hulked down the passageway, even in walking it looked like he was forcing down his predatory instincts to unsheathe his claws and bound down the hallway in a manner akin to a big cat. Liking his lips Victor spotted his quandary; Maddie was lying prostrate across an overstuffed sofa with her eyes closed in concentration. Her supple flesh was encased in black leather as her breasts fought for freedom against the various straps and buckles that kept them in place. Victor wanted her; ever since he had agreed to work for Nathanial he had been forced into close proximity with the sadistic red head and her tempting ways had continued to beguile him.

"Nathanial ain't too please with you..." Victor whispered as he leant down so his chin was brushing against the armrest Maddie was using for a pillow. The telepath's eyes snapped open; reaching out with her mind she sent Victor a telepathic slap. The larger, considerably older man smiled. "You keep doing that Maddie and I'm just going to have to come back for more."

"Don't you touch me Victor." Maddie demanded, pulling herself off the sofa she glared at the laughing man in front of her. Smiling contemptuously she turned to leave, only to be stopped by a strong grip around her arm. Spinning her round Victor brought her crashing against his mouth, the red head struggled but with each effort Victor's grip tightened and the kiss deepened. Pulling herself back Maddie veritable spat in Victor's face. "I know you heal fast but it doesn't mean you can't feel pain and for telepath it's like pushing a button."

Baring her teeth Maddie pushed, Victor roared with pain as she fired off the various pain receptors in his body. Deciding he'd had enough Maddie let up.

"So you're saving yourself for him now are you?" Victor grunted, the residual pain still coursing through his body.

"Nathanial?" Maddie questioned.

"No, he's had you. You know who Maddie... the man you're supposed to play happy families with."

Maddie didn't say anything instead she stared down at the panting man before her, without any warning she sent the heel of her boot crashing into face.

* * *

**A/N: **So another chapter! Hope you guys liked the Remy/Rogue interaction. A note about Rogue's accent; I know she has a v pronounce accent in the comics but in the films its never been that obvious so that's why I'm not really writing it in. I know Remy seems awful happy despite being kidnapped and brainwashed but we'll see past the bravado soon. Well, next time Emma tries to recover her lost memories and hopefully some more romance. Please let me know what you think and I hope you liked it!


	14. Mansard Roof

**Westchester County, New York **

Cool air whipped through the open top jeep as the vehicle careened around a corner, several shopping bags jostled together in the boot as bass heavy, synth pop pounded through the speakers drowning out all other ambient noise. Grinding her teeth Rogue did her best to block out the jarring music, looking over to her fellow passengers it looked like she wasn't the only one having issues with the driver's selection.

"Jubilee!" Sam Gurthie called out from beside Rogue, "Ya think that maybe we could have a change in music?"

"No way Hayseed, driver gets to choose the tunes."

"I agree with Sam, we live in a democracy right? So we take a vote." Kitty added, glancing back at Rogue for support.

"A change in song might be good..." The Southerner shifted in her seat, glancing over at Jubilee, "Sorry Jubes."

"Well, if that's how you all feel," said Jubilee before slamming down the breaks. The car screeched to a halt, luckily the roads were relatively empty but that didn't stop everyone lurching forward in their seats. "You can all get out and walk."

"Jeeze Jubes, I think you gave me whiplash," Kitty muttered as she gently massaged her neck.

Sam looked mutinously at the back of Jubilee's chair, "what's the point in havin' the ability to fly when I cant even use it?"

Rogue didn't say anything, instead she looked down at her lace-covered hands; with Carol's powers she could probably fly Sam, Kitty and Jubilee back to the mansion when they were still in the car. Leaning against the window Rogue did her best to stifle a sigh as tears began to gather in her eyes, surreptitiously wiping away the moisture Jubilee once more gunned the engine. Looking back in the rear view mirror Jubilee noticed her friend sniffing quietly, her gaze softening she flicked the CD changer. Rogue didn't say anything, but the slight incline of her head was enough for the Los Angeles native.

* * *

A few minutes later and the group of mutants returned to the mansion from their excursion to the neighbouring town; pulling up into the garage Jubilee jumped out before unloading the back. Rogue stiffened in her seat, Logan was working on his bikes and despite the heavy mix of perfume, deodorant, petrol and oil it wouldn't be enough to mask her scent. Unbuckling the seatbelt Rogue pushed herself off from the seat before dropping lightly onto the concrete floor, within seconds Jubilee was by her side sending her a reassuring smile as she pressed a bag into her hand. With a small squeeze Jubilee was gone, taking Shadowcat and Cannonball with her. Rogue scuffed her boot against the dusty, oil-stained floor; Logan held a rag limply in his hand, a ratchet in the other.

"You gonna stand there all day kid?" he questioned, his voice gruff.

"I..." Rogue mumbled, making to move but thinking better of it she walked hesitantly towards the crouched mutant. Taking the ratchet off him she placed it back in the nearby toolbox. "I didn't mean to shout at you like that..."

"Don't worry about it, I should have known better..." Logan muttered, as he absentmindedly polished a fender.

"You were just trying to help me and I threw it back in your face." Rogue let loose a shuddering sigh as she ran a hand through her tousled hair. "But you have to understand that even if I didn't mean to hurt Carol, doesn't change the fact that I did. That my uncontrollable powers did. A part of me will always carry her and what I did, I cant just let you all convince me that I didn't have any part to play or for you to absolve me of all responsibility. It was an accident but I still did it."

Logan dropped the rag, pulling the girl into a hug, for a moment she protested but then all was well and she sunk into his arms; all the worry and agony that currently pounded through her veins was momentarily alleviated. Pulling back Rogue looked at the man opposite her, smiling ruefully she gestured to the bag by her feet.

"Jubilee thinks retail therapy's a cure all. I don't think Emma's going to be too pleased with me for skipping out on her."

"She'll get over it..." Logan grinned before placing a cigar in his mouth "Am I gonna regret it if I ask what you got?"

Rogue allowed herself a small laugh, shaking her head she reached into the bag and pulled out a faded, brown leather coat; a cross between a bomber jacket and a cropped duster.

"Looks old..." Logan commented, his gaze unreadable.

"It has character," Rogue defended.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Right, well I need to keep up at this. Bobby was looking for you earlier."

Unexpectedly Rogue tensed beside him, "I better go find him. See you around...and thanks."

* * *

The hallway to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters often provided a place for the mutant students to convene. On this particular spring afternoon Bobby Drake and Remy Lebeau were walking towards the entrance, their steps about a metre apart. Both men or rather the one man and one boy, had their eyes trained on the slender figure of Rogue; her form silhouetted by the fading sun directly behind her.

"Cherie..."

"Rogue!"

Both mutants called out at the same time, their collective voices causing the girl they were addressing to turn her head suddenly; her features turning from intrigued to worried in quick succession. Bobby stopped, glancing to his left he noticed the now smirking Cajun and to his displeasure Rogue was looking directly at the slightly older, taller mutant with a definite pink tinge to her cheeks.

"Hi..." she said, her intention to address the both of them but Rogue's cheeks were not glowing because Iceman had graced her with his presence. "Oh, err. Bobby, this is Remy. Remy, meet Bobby."

"Salut..." Remy offered as he held out his hand, waiting for Bobby to take it. The Boston native took the proffered appendage, squeezing hard he drew in on his powers as a sheet of ice gathered across Gambits' hand.

"Hi, its Iceman."

Remy laughed, his grip tightening, "Do y' do that wit' every man y' feel intimidated by?" Gambit's eyes glowed like dying embers as his gaze hardened.

"Intimidated, by you?" Bobby returned, the anger in his voice evident.

Remy didn't say anything, his eyes still narrowed, wrenching free of Bobby's grip his hand disappeared into one of his many coat pockets, only to emerge with a card held elegantly between two fingers. Concentrating for a brief second the card ignited with pink energy.

"You ain't the only one wit' a bag o' tricks..."

Rogue had been observing the two men in front of her, feeling increasingly like a lamppost two dogs were peeing on she put herself in-between the two mutants. Shoving as lightly as she could, which forced both Remy and Bobby back a good metre, she glared at the two of them.

"Whatever you were going to do with that card don't and Bobby..."

"She will talk to you later Mr Drake," Emma's voice was clipped as her stiletto heels clacked against the well-varnished wood floors. "Rogue, if you'd follow me into my office I think some things need to be said. And Mr Lebeau, if you wouldn't mind going down into the school's basement, I believe Doctor McCoy would like to see you perform in the Danger Room."

Nodding, Rogue scuttled under Emma's outstretched arm and towards the White Queen's office. Sending Remy once last withering look Bobby turned on his heel heading for tamer company.

* * *

Wade paced uneasily, glancing every so often at Beast and the still form of Logan leaning against the back wall.

"Look, Hank. I really don't think I should be here. The kid - he's not going to want to see me."

"What do you mean Wade?" Hank questioned.

"Put it this way, I may have come across him in a previous line of work." The mercenary knew he sounded vague but he didn't think everyone was ready to know what he had done under Stryker's command; it was worse enough telling Sophia and Logan.

"Why do you want me to be here?" Logan finally spoke up, his tone inquisitive.

"Because both you and Wade seem to be our most adept fighters. I would have asked Betsy but she is in New York, Warren has finally gained some time off. Now if you would both make your way into the Danger Room I will observe you from up here."

Wade walked with a casual confidence as he glanced across at Logan, relations between the two men had been none existent since the mercenary had imparted all he knew about Logan's time with Team X.

"When you say previous line of work, you mean Stryker?" Logan's voice was calm, his eyes firmly fixed on their destination.

"Something about this school..." Wade offered, as if genuinely confused.

Wolverine didn't say anything, moving towards one corner of the Danger Room; waiting for whatever scenario Hank may have chosen. Wade turned his back to the door, fingering the handles of his twin blades - waiting for the arrival of Gambit.

* * *

Those of the Thieves Guild were trained to trust no one, other than those marked out by the Guild. It was with that in mind that Remy Lebeau headed towards the Danger Room; if it were one thing about these X-Men, they always seemed to assume that you'd want to stay. Shaking his head Remy paced towards the Danger Room, the steel surrounding him was not welcoming; there were only cold, hard, clinical lines. Nothing like the cells Stryker kept, nor the hideouts he often frequented with his fellow Marauders. Remy tried to push the thoughts to one side – but instead there was a flash of red. A smile. Maddie. Remy's hands balled into fists; she had used him, kept him for her own entertainment. He felt ruined, spoiled, tarnished. Following directions quite subconsciously Remy turned left, in front of him stood the intimidating gateway to the X-Men's training room. The door rolled open and Remy finally looked up from the past to observe those around him, there were two men – both strangely familiar.

"Logan, dat you?" Remy's voice was disbelieving as he looked toward the large, hairy Canadian.

"And you are?"

"Still don't remember huh?" Remy shook his head, "Stryker's Island?"

Logan tried to cast his mind back, the face before him pulled at long lost, hazy memories but there was nothing more.

"Here's hoping you don't remember me," Wade muttered as he turned to face Remy. "Surprise!" Wade called out whilst doing passable jazz hands.

"Wilson?" Remy's head cocked to one side, "Seeing as you do seem to remember me, y' can take dis personal."

Within moments Remy reached into his coat, pulling out a playing card it began to glow with an unnatural magenta energy; letting it fly loose it zipped towards Wade.

"Aw, man..." the mercenary whined before launching himself to the side. The card smacked against the metal wall behind him, leaving a small, smoking dent.

"Logan? Wade?" Hank's concerned voice echoed through the Danger Room.

"You know I'm not one of those people who has a problem with saying I told you so." Wade grunted as he took another rolling dive, avoiding the flying pink projectiles. Logan was still hanging back, unwilling to enter the foray, the Wolverine was enjoying this; Wade bit back an insult. Wrenching Gambit towards him Wade bent the kid's arm behind his back, eliciting a gasp of pain. "Now, I know why I could easily appear in my boxers for Calvin Klein on a billboard in Times Square and I know why the smug bastard over there looks like he ain't aged a day in 50 years. But you? Why do you still look as fresh and baby faced as ever? You can tell me, great beauty regime?"

"Like I'm going t' tell you."

"No, I figured you wouldn't..." Wade conceded, "And why haven't you pulled that trick, you know the one - when you threaten to charge up my arm?"

Remy didn't say anything, only wincing in slight pain as Wade tightened his grip.

"You cant?" the mercenary guessed.

* * *

_The club was heaving with bodies, scantily clad women writhing up against poles placed strategically round the room. Halfway to beautiful women were vying for his attention as he signalled the bartender for another shot of bourbon. Remy was not interested, he'd had enough of blondes; Bella had been enough for a lifetime. Downing the shot Remy slammed the glass against the wooden bar; he wasn't here to find a diversion in the form of supple flesh and easy virtue. No, he wanted to get blind drunk. Quite out of nowhere a shot glass flew down the bar to land beside his hand, Remy looked up to the bartender – he was busy with another customer. Looking to the right Remy noticed a woman about his age, her dress was so short the she might have just been wearing a long, skin tight, black top. Her legs were encased in suede, the boots ending mid thigh, a long coat fell off her shoulder. Shaking her red mane she sent him a sidelong glance. Remy nodded his thanks, holding up the glass he gestured for her to join him. The music throbbed through his body as the red head eased herself off the barstool she had been perching on and walked towards him; her hips swaying rhythmically to the beat as her green eyes narrowed. Licking her lips she smiled sensually, before long she was in front of Remy her hand resting on his chest as she leant towards ear. _

"_I'm Maddie..." _

"_Enchante chere. De name's Remy." _

"_I know," the red head whispered but instead of hearing her via his ears, it was like her voice was echoing throughout his mind. _

_Smiling she gestured with her head, without quite knowing what he was doing Remy went with her. In minutes they were behind the club in a deserted alleyway; Maddie had pushed Remy against the wall, her breasts pressed into his chest as she kissed him deeply. Groaning in pleasure she began to grapple with his shirt, raking her nails over his abdominal muscles, causing them to tense; the red head grinned. Remy grabbed Maddie round the middle, spinning her round he pushed her back into the redbrick wall, laughing Maddie arched her back, desperate for Remy to gain more access. He might not have been looking for sex but Remy was dammed if a woman as beautiful as Maddie offering herself up to him would go unanswered. Remy's eager hands began to pull at her coat, he wanted her - he needed her. The thief's hands tightened round her coat; kinetic energy soon began to irresistibly flow from his hands pouring into the fabric, causing the black garment to take on a pink hue. Remy's eyes widened as he attempted to draw back the energy he had imbued the coat with, but to his horror nothing happened. Letting Maddie drop to the floor Remy ripped the coat off her before flinging it as far as he could down the passage. Grabbing the red head he ran, not waiting to hear the explosion go off; it was only when the couple had run several blocks that the Cajun slowed down._

"_Maddie, I didn't mean t' let dat happen._.."

_The red head remained silent; placing her finger under Remy's chin she raised his face to meet her eyes._

"_Its ok," smiling she let his chin drop. "You know, if you're having troubles with your powers I know someone who might be able to help you." _

"_Help moi?" _

"_Help you control your power levels. He helped me," Maddie tapped her head suggestively. _

_Remy's eyes narrowed dubiously, "D'accord, so how do I meet him?" _

_

* * *

_

The thief struggled in Wade's grasp, snarling as he tried to pull himself free. The mercenary grimaced momentarily as he sent Logan a look.

"Oh I'm fine..." Wade yelled sarcastically, "Really don't bother even trying to help."

"Suits me..." Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Besides, looks like you've got it covered."

"Useless piece of Canadian beefcake..." Wade grumbled as he forced Remy into a firmer lock, hoping that Hank would get off his backside and come to reason with the struggling Cajun. As if Beast had heard his frustrated thoughts the blue, furry mutant swung into action, flying through the Danger Room doors.

"Remy please stop! Whatever Wade may have done is in the past, he is trying to work towards something better here with the X-Men..."

"Right," Wade interjected. "I'm one of the good guys, bona fide pants on the outside, tights wearing superhero. Well less on the spandex and more on the leather, real kinky stuff"

Remy despite himself snorted, although beating him senseless on the occasion Wade had been one of the few of Stryker's guards he had got along with. Noticing his shift in behaviour Hank motioned for the mercenary to back off; nodding, Wade shuffled backwards as his arms loosened their grip entirely.

"Now maybe I should continue this session by myself." Hank stated firmly. Logan made to object but Beast raised a hand, or rather paw. "If Remy feels up to it I am sure you can quiz him about your joint adventures later."

* * *

Stretching slightly Emma Frost took a sip of tea, her session with Rogue had gone well; the girl still seemed somewhat raw but she was gradually coming to terms with the trauma that had befallen her. It had been agreed that Rogue's coaching in her new powers was to wait; for the time being at least, until Emma was satisfied that she was mentally strong enough. Tapping into Carol's powers would undoubtedly cause Rogue much discomfort and could potentially set her back if it were not dealt with correctly. Emma took another sip of her Earl Grey; massaging her temples she felt five minds in one gently nudge at her psyche from the other side of the door. It was time that she faced her own demons.

**'**_**Come in girls'**_

The white-varnished door swung open and five girls stepped forward, Emma turned to face them, a hint of a smile playing across her normally impassive face.

"Celeste, Esme, Mindee, Phoebe, Sophie. Please sit down." The five blonde girls moved as one towards the antique baroque sofa that was placed opposite Emma's own chair. All ten blue eyes trained in on Emma, the older woman shifted only in slight discomfort; there was something about the Cuckoo sisters that often caused the majority of those at Xavier's to give them a wide birth. Undoubtedly, it was their telepathic abilities and preference to remain in each other's company, shunning anyone else who might approach them. Emma had a slight soft spot for the girls but that was not why she had called them to her office. It was their telepathic abilities that she needed, crossing her legs and leaning back into the wing-backed chair Emma motioned for the girls to begin.

The White Queen eyed the figure of Emma Frost sceptically, if Wade had been telling the truth there was every chance that all her memories could have been doctored. Walking behind the vanity and her younger seated self, the White Queen scrutinised her reflection; flatter chest and crooked nose were still in place but her eyes had not lost the flinty determination. This memory was firmly entrenched in her mind, she remembered sitting there, staring at her reflection as her skin hardened to diamonds. The sun's beams bounced and refracted off every surface of her skin and illuminated her room in a pure, brilliant, white light. It was good this way, this way she couldn't hear the voices. They were always creeping in at the edges of her mind, eventually their whispers would begin to pound and within no time at all their voices would join in one mighty scream. That day would never be lost to her; down stairs her parents were discussing her 'options' with the doctors. Leaving her younger self behind Emma tread the familiar red carpet that paved the way down to the lounge of her family's large New England home. Pushing open the door she revealed a new memory; her father's face twisted in an angry snarl as her mother tried to pull him back down into his seat.

"I remember this..." the White Queen muttered, everything from the fine, French furniture to the rich damask curtains was just as she recalled.

"What don't you remember?" the Cuckoos appeared behind the older telepath, standing in a triangular formation they repeated the question. "What don't you remember? What have you been made to forget?"

"I..."

Emma did a slow 360, every inch of the room was the same; the walls were covered in art and various guilt mirrors, everything was where it should have been, all in place. Turning once more Emma smiled triumphantly; out of the corner of her eye she saw it - a door. Plain and unobtrusive it was shut tight, that door should not have been there. Walking hesitantly towards it she reached out with a steady hand, grasping the simple brass handle she turned, letting it swing open to reveal a long, dark, unlit corridor. Gritting her teeth Emma stepped over the threshold, with every step an overhead light clicked on and illuminated a foot of concrete in front of her. The corridor was devoid of human life, instead on either side of her was metres and metres of chain link. Reaching out her hands skipped across the fencing, it was like a knife to the gut. A sharp resounding pain echoed through White Queen's mind, she could feel the cool metal pressed up against her face as she fought with her captors. Blue eyes, wells of compassion, a promise on the wind.

"_I'll come back for you..." _

There was a figure at the end of the corridor. Brown tawny hair fluttered in the wind, as open arms reached for her. Sister. Kayla

"Remember..." the Cuckoos' voices could be heard as one, demanding Emma to delve deeper. Shaking her head the White Queen stared with petrified horror as images flashed before her, things that she did not recall doing, people that she did not recall meeting. Gasping for breath Emma severed the link between her and the Cuckoos before shutting down her mind and quickly turning her skin to diamonds. Her new cool, hard exterior comforted and protected her. Slumping back into her office chair Emma breathed heavily, she was in Westchester County; she was not lost in her stolen memories. She was safe.

* * *

The Westchester mansion was ablaze with light as various students bustled about their rooms, dinner had been served and the staff had retired to their rooms. Rogue stared at the various items of clothes hung up in her wardrobe, reaching out she pulled the worn leather jacket she had purchased earlier that day off its hanger. There was something comforting about the purchase, shrugging it onto her shoulders she shuffled to her bedroom window, doing her best to ignore Carol's empty bed. Placing both hands on the wooden frame she gave a determined shove, the window screeched in protest but the paint came loose and soon the cool air was playing across her face. Sticking her body out of the window she looked up, it wasn't too far to the roof, sitting on the window ledge she grappled with the guttering before pulling herself up onto the tiles. On her hands and knees Rogue inched forward until she gained a good foot hold, stretching out to her full height she gingerly negotiated the roof so she was looking out over the lake. Dropping down she pulled her jacket around her, now that she was a little bit further from the school Rogue felt calmer. There was no one up here for her to hurt, she was alone and she had better get used to it. A quiet scrambling alerted her to the presence of another individual.

"I'm sorry, didn't mean t'..."

"S'alright sugar, the roof's big enough for the both of us."

"Sugar?" Remy replied as he placed a thin cigarette in his mouth before lighting it.

"Something new I'm trying," Rogue offered. "I did kind of come up here for some quiet..."

"Fine by me cherie," Remy smiled broadly before settling back and staring out at the school's grounds.

* * *

**A/N: **Another chapter! Kind of long and kind of Remy heavy.. hope you guys liked it and let me know!


	15. Prelude To The Storm

**Savannah, Georgia **

Black stiletto heels clicked against the cool, stone floor as the rounded hips of Madeyline Pryor swung from side to side and a pair of hollow eyes followed them slowly from across the room. Maddie's steps gradually became more agitated, both Victor and Nathanial had been closeted away for over an hour and she was not privy to their conversation. The red head was half tempted to listen in by way of Victor but she resisted, there was no telling what she'd find in the recesses of his mind. Having lost control of Gambit and having been unable to find him again she was exiled to the doghouse, Nathanial was not best pleased with her.

"It don't matter how much you walk Maddie, he ain't going to let you in."

"Shut up Michael." Maddie snapped, her eyes narrowing in hatred. Victor was one thing but Michael Baer, the mutant known as Blockbuster, was an entirely different matter. Sending the powerhouse one last poisonous glare Maddie flung herself into a chair, turning her head she kept her gaze trained on the wooden door hiding Victor and Nathanial from the rest of the Marauders. Finally she sensed movement on the other side of the door, leaning forward she waited eagerly. Blockbuster smirked, most of the guys were there because under Nathanial they got to inflict a whole world of hurt on unsuspecting mutants. Maddie, she was different; on first look he and Victor were the sick ones, with their intense lust for blood. But Maddie? She was there because of Nathanial. She was obsessed with him, with gaining his approval. A strange relationship that bordered on incestuous Maddie would go to the ends of the Earth for their master and what he promised her? A lover. Created in Jean Grey's image Madeyline Pryor was one half of a master plan. Some unknown endgame Nathanial hoped to achieve by means of her and one other mutant, a mutant thought dead.

The door opposite the two eventually swung open and Victor stalked out, his eyes fixed on Maddie.

"Looks like I've been tasked to find our Cajun friend."

"What?" Maddie exclaimed, her hands balling into fists by her side, quivering with barely contained anger.

"That's right and we'll be using some more reliable methods. You can come along if you want..." Victor smiled widely, baring his teeth ever so slightly.

Madeyline's eyes narrowed, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Course I am, if you ask me, you needed to be knocked down a peg or two."

The red head didn't say anything; instead she turned on her heel heading towards her private room.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York **

An unnatural silence had fallen across all those assembled in Storm's office, each and every senior staff member plus Wade were staring with rapt attention at Emma Frost. The telepath spoke in hesitant tones, quite unlike her usual commanding and confident self.

"Are you sure?" Ororo questioned, her voice full of the same doubt that all about her felt.

"Yes..." Emma whispered. "The Professor erased my memories and gave me new ones."

"But..." Hank began; his forehead was creased with a mixture of confusion and worry.

"It happened," it was Logan who spoke this time. "We know what he did to Jean, that was unforgivable."

"And what he did to me and Scott was not?" Emma suddenly replied, her voice hardening. "The Professor took memories of my sister. Of your lover."

"What?"

"My sister Kayla, she was your lover Logan. You went to the Island to kill Stryker and along the way you freed me, you freed Scott and countless other mutant children." Emma's voice broke, her eyes closing as she did her best to hold back tears. She did not do this; she was the White Queen, impregnable and resilient. Like diamonds. "The Professor undoubtedly did it because he thought he was sparing us the pain but we can't ask him. "

"No," it was the quiet, calm voice of Kurt Wagner that addressed the group, lifting a pair of heavy eyes to meet the onlookers he continued. "The Professor is not here, but he answers to God and surely he will seek absolution in the eyes of our creator. Emma, this is something you will have to come to terms with... the rest of use can only guess at what Charles' real motivations were." The German mutant slumped back in his chair, his eyes hitting the floor once more as he fervently stroked his rosary.

"Yes, you are right Kurt," Ororo rose slowly to her feet. "Emma, I cannot possibly understand what you are going through but we must all look within ourselves to see if we can find it in out hearts to forgive Charles or at least try and understand what he did."

Emma merely nodded, her eyes still distant as unfamiliar memories continued to tease her.

* * *

There was something wonderful about Xavier's, despite masses of students crammed into one building and living in such close quarters with both teachers and peers; if you wanted a moment of solitude, a moment of peace and a time for quiet contemplation you could always find a place to grant you sanctuary. With that in mind Rogue headed out to the far side of the lake, she still hadn't talked to Bobby and it was beginning to gnaw at her. She'd taken the Cure so she wouldn't ever endanger her friends again and so that she could live a 'normal' life. It was now perfectly clear she couldn't live the life of normalcy she craved; she was a killer and without a way to curb her powers there was no way she could touch freely. She'd be selfish to make Bobby stick around, chained to the untouchable girlfriend, if you love them you set them free, right? She might not love Bobby but she sure as hell liked him. Cared about him. Flopping down to the ground Rogue pulled her legs to her chest and draped her arms around them.

* * *

A low, teasing voice sounded out from behind Rogue, causing her to shift uncomfortably where she sat.

"We gotta stop makin' a habit out o' dis"

"Then maybe you should stop following me," Rogue knew she sounded rude, but all things considered she really didn't care.

Remy laughed, "Chere, you need to stop thinkin' so highly of yo'self."

"I... I don't, it just seems to me like whenever I want to spend some time alone you always pop up."

"Most people would call dat coincidence..." Remy gave her an easy-going smile as he leaned casually against the trunk of a willow.

"I don't believe in coincidence."

Remy smirked, "You're awful sure of yo'self aint y' cherie?"

Rogue chose not to answer, her eyes instead fixed firmly on the still waters. Remy shook his head in quiet disbelief before pushing off from the tree and falling gracefully besides Rogue. Every step the thief took was with measured grace. Not like Wade or Logan; when they walked there was something predatory about them, both gave the outward appearance of being relaxed, but look a little deeper, pull back a layer and the two were tightly wound; ready to spring at a moments notice. Gambit on the other hand, really was that relaxed, yet there still rippled an undercurrent of danger. It might have been his eyes, or the lines he carried across his face, but Remy Lebeau was not as carefree as he would like people to think. Shifting ever so slightly the Cajun decided to try a different tack, somewhat boldly he reached out with his hand and gently tugged at the white strand of hair that featured so prominently on Rogue's head.

"Bet dere's a story behind dis?"

Rogue for her part was sitting perfectly still, her breathing gradually becoming shallower as she stared, mesmerised, at Remy's hand. He was too close to touching her, no one invaded her personal space like that; with the exception of Logan, but Gambit was not the Canadian mutant.

"There is..." Rogue started, trying to force her breathing to regulate. "But I'd move your hand if I were you."

"Why's dat chere? Remy too close fo' comfort?"

"No one told you?" Rogue's eyes were still firmly trained on his dexterous fingers.

"Told me what?"

"My skin, its... I suck the life out of people when they touch me, problem is I don't have an off switch." Rogue breathed heavily, every time those words left her mouth, the sting dulled and the realisation dawned. To her surprise the Cajun did not quickly snatch back his hand, instead he rolled her white hair between his fingers.

"Y'still ain't told me the story."

His strangely coloured eyes were still focused on her hair, as he admired its soft quality between his calloused digits.

"I'd really like you to let go of my hair first," Rogue started.  
"Nuh-uh, story first cherie," his smile was almost audible.

Rogue's breath hitched in her throat as her heart began to hammer, her skin flushing she fought back the urge to pull away - she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You heard of Magneto?"

"Oui," Remy nodded.

"He used me to power a machine by giving me his mutant abilities. Safe to say the X-Men saved the day but not before I got a dye job"

Pulling back his hand Remy reached for a cigarette, noticing Rogue's incredulous look he shrugged his shoulders, "Deals a deal."

"You're a man of your word?" Rogue asked, a faint teasing there that surprised both of them.

"You could say that..." Remy chuckled dryly as his expression darkened momentarily. "Well I am when it comes t' beautiful women."

Rogue snorted, "then I suspect you won't be holding any bargains when it comes to me."

"Maybe y' don't think so much of yo'self." Remy slowly exhaled a trail of smoke, "With you cherie, I think I'd quite easily lose mon coeur."

* * *

**Savannah, Georgia**

The pale skinned mutant didn't want to be there, but then no one listened to what Caliban wanted; with his half shut, bulbous yellow eyes gazing resentfully towards the large clawed hand that had him gripped firmly by the arm, Caliban shuffled forward. With each step he took the more he felt it, the immeasurable power barely contained behind a locked door. Finally Victor yanked him back, a cruel smile forming as he went to knock at the locked door, Caliban could feel the mutant behind the flimsy wood.

"Victor?" Nathanial Essex' cool tones drifted across to the hall.

"Yeah, I got something you might like..."

The door clicked and swung open, revealing a luxuriously decorated office cum library; two people were seated, staring at the new arrivals.

"That is not Remy Lebeau," Maddie smirked triumphantly. With much wheedling Essex had granted her entrance to his office, the red head was back in his favour.

"No," Victor conceded. "But Caliban's mutant power is to track other mutants. He assures me it won't be a problem to find the Cajun."

"How long?" Nathanial questioned, his eyes barely lifting off from the pages he was reading.

Victor shoved the albino mutant forward, "A week." Caliban muttered. Normally it took less time, but in the eventually he had trouble tracking the escaped mutant he would have some leeway. He knew Essex; the scientist was, more often than not, unforgiving.

* * *

**Westchester County, New York**

Wade sat on the edge of the sofa, an impossibly large bowl filled with popcorn perched on his lap as his eyes started at the images of Miami Beach currently being flashed at him to the tune, 'Thank You For Being A Friend'. Finally she appeared, Bea Arthur in all her Golden Glory. However, Wade's glee was short lived as the TV suddenly went blank, two long legs stepped forward and the form of Sophia obscured his view of the gloriously large screen.

"You did not just switch Bea off." Wade's eyes narrowed as he got abruptly to his feet, popcorn be dammed.

"Uh? Oh..."

"Apologise." Wade spoke tersely, his voice devoid of any warmth.

"Apologise?"

The mercenary merely nodded, an incredible air of solemnity about him.

"Sorry Wade..." Sophia cocked her head to one side as she shrugged her shoulders, somewhat unsure of what she was doing.

"Now once more like you mean it."

Sophia resisted the urge to laugh, for a man that had killed countless numbers of people, he was strangely touchy when it came late 80s sitcoms.

"Wade, I'm terribly sorry that I switched off Bea Arthur."

"I forgive you," Wade then finally cracked a smile. "So..."

"I know its not quite Bea Arthur but you want to go for a swim?"

Wade shifted closer to Sophia, his hands grazing her thighs as his head dipped towards her neck, his mouth skimming across her exposed skin. "Naked?"

"Play your cards right," Sophia muttered as she gripped Wade's broad shoulders.

The sound of two towels hitting the tiled floor followed by a slight splash and the two were in. Powering towards the other side of the pool Sophia let the warm water sooth her skin, just as she was about to dive down a hand grabbed at her ankle. Yanking her backwards with careless ease Wade pulled her wet, semi naked form towards him.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself..." Sophia whispered as she felt a very prominent bump.

"You ask me to come for a swim knowing full well how amazing you look in a swimsuit..." Wade muttered as his hands raked down her sides pulling her closer to him. "I think you just dragged me out here to seduce me."

"Seduce you?" Sophia repeated, her teeth grazing his ear as she slowly began to trail kisses down Wade's neck. "Where did you get that idea from..."

Suddenly, Wade spun Sophia round in the water; pushing her up against the side of the pool, his warm, glistening body blocked any route of escape. Smirking as the female mutant gasped in shock, Wade silenced her with a kiss, a calloused thumb working at her panty line.

"We're in a pool...outside...at a school" Sophia managed to rasp out just as Wade's hand dipped lower, forcing herself up against his arm she moaned.

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

Sophia smiled, "Hold on to me."

"What?" Wade questioned, leaning back in shock.

"Just do it," Sophia demanded. Closing her eyes she felt the familiar tingle of her powers, and within seconds the two shot out from the pool. The cool spring air rushed past her skin, quickly drying her and causing goose bumps to rise.

"Are we..." Wade wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Sophia groaned in exasperation before the two tumbled through her open window and into her room. Sophia found herself straddling the semi naked and still slightly wet Wade as her breasts pressed up against his chest. Leaning down she placed a chaste kiss on his mouth with every intention of pulling back. But Wade's hand had snaked through her hair, keeping her pressed down against him as he rolled her over so he was on top. Without breaking his rhythm he began to drop several, delicate kisses down her neck, only to pause slightly when he reached the two mounds of her breasts. Grinning, his teeth grazed her exposed skin, pushing away the fabric to expose her perfectly formed mounds of supple flesh.

* * *

The morning sunlight played upon Sophia's face, her long dark hair fanned out on the pillow. Wade smiled at her sleeping form, it was strangely comforting watching her, what he'd done no longer seemed to matter. Wade sighed; his victims were not only dead, but long gone too. There was no grieving widow to confront him, or orphaned children to swear a vendetta on their father's killer; due to a strange quirk of fate he was no longer accountable to anyone for the crimes he had committed. Not that the guilt ever stopped him before and the idea of being hauled up in front of a judge seemed laughable, he was just too good. It was never in the eyes of society that he sought redemption, her eyes though? They were a different story. Sophia stirred slightly and groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. Smiling she pulled Wade towards her only to kiss him hungrily, melding into him as he eagerly returned the embrace. Pulling back Sophia sent him a half smile, "Good morning."

Wade returned her greeting before his eyes darkened as he returned to his earlier thoughts. "Do you think I should say sorry?"

"Wade, if anything, I should be thanking you for last night."

"You can leave the money on the dresser," the mercenary couldn't help but smile. "No I mean, to him. Remy."

Sophia turned over to face him, "If what you say about the aging thing and the fact that he spent a good couple of years with Stryker, he's obviously been through a lot. Maybe it would help him. And maybe you..."

"Me?"

"Apologising to someone, its cathartic." Sophia offered hesitantly, as her fingers twisted the bed sheets.

"I..." Wade started, "I've never felt remorse Soph, it was a job."

The flying mutant nodded slowly, only the slightest amount of doubt lurking in her eyes.

* * *

Xavier's was once more thrumming with activity, every young mutant had returned from spring break and the new semester was in full swing. The school's latest addition, Remy Lebeau, had still to decide whether to leave. But the Cajun knew before he could even entertain the idea of escape there was one more task for him to complete. The man known as Logan had questions and Remy could provide the answers. It was with those very thoughts that the thief stepped out into the fading sun when Logan left the main building for a habitual smoke.

"Anything in particular you want kid?" Logan muttered, as a cloud of pungent cigar smoke floated about his head and upper body.

"Not much M'sieur but the way I see it y' might want somethin' from me... answers."

Logan laughed, "I'm not sure if I want to keep walking down the path I've found myself on."

Remy shrugged his shoulders, "S'up to you mon ami."

Logan turned, but his words died on his lips.

"Shh..." he raised his hand; Remy did as he was told, his eyes shifting to observe the edges of the school grounds. Stiffening Logan turned; several new scents were on the air intermingling with cigar smoke and Cajun. Closing his eyes Logan tried again, five or six people were heading towards the school, one strangely familiar.

* * *

**A/N: **I'm so sorry its taken me so long to update! I was having a little trouble with this chapter... Anyway, the way I've planned it out we should be seeing a final chapter after this and then an epilogue style round up. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and let me know what you think :)


	16. Rough Winds Do Shake

Cool air began to blow, scattering loose leaves and debris from nearby trees across the well-manicured lawns. Several figures took slow deliberate steps towards Xavier's, all of them were dressed in dark clothes; one figure stood out towards the front as a number of taller individuals flanked the smaller, shrouded being. The dark cloak that fell to the floor engulfing the figure gradually parted as one slim leg took a step forward, creamy thighs glinted in the moonlight – Madeyline Pryor had come 'home'. Smiling widely, revenge was on her mind as the red head sent out a psychic pulse; her one intention to hit the telepath who had ripped Remy from her grasp.

* * *

Sophia shifted slowly, every fibre in her being wanted to tap into her powers and fly away, but she couldn't. Wade, much like Betsy, was determined to get her up on hand-to-hand combat. The mercenary opposite her smiled easily, his brown eyes crinkling at the sides as he shifted into a fighting stance, cocking his head to one side he waited for Sophia to make the first move. Late night practices had become a norm for the two, away from the several students and the prying eyes of fellow instructors Wade was beginning to train Sophia, every so often making a wisecrack about her uniform - skin tight leather really did it for him, apparently. Sophia rushed forward, her leg whipping through the air as she sent it towards Wade's head; hoping that he wouldn't parry the blow and send her flying across the Danger Room. But unfortunately for the teacher he did just that, Sophia grit her teeth as she somersaulted in the air, landing just on the tips of her toes as she skidded backwards, her hand steadying her path.

"Getting better Soph," Wade taunted as he jumped towards her, his limbs flying out in all directions as the mutant struggled to keep up. Within seconds her face was being crushed into the mat as Wade pushed his weight down on top of her. Grunting under the 6 foot something mercenary Sophia attempted to wriggle free.

"Are you sure this isn't just an excuse to cop a feel?"

"Are you questioning my intentions? They are nothing but honourable..." Wade shot back, feigning injury.

"Honourable my ass..." Sophia muttered, as she once more tried to throw her opponent.

"Ah Soph..." Wade wined. "You just have to bring your glorious ass into this don't you, your leather clad ass I might add."

Sophia smiled, ramming her elbow into Wade's side she was rewarded with a grunt of pain, flipping the man off her she rolled to one side before springing to her feet, her knee pushing against Wade's kidneys. Leaning down her breath tickled his neck as she whispered softly.

"Race you to the showers..."

"You are such a cheater." Wade grumbled. But further discussion was cut short as a telepathic voice tore through their heads.

'_The mansion is under attack – Kurt and Warren your priority is to get the children out of the school. X-men and senior students convene in Storm's office.'_

_

* * *

_

Emma broke the telepathic link with all of those in the school, her hands shook as she gently reached up to her face and her fingers skimmed under her nose; pulling it back she flinched at the sight of blood. Her vision began to swim as an overwhelming urge to throw up bubbled away in her stomach. Taking in deep gulps of air Emma lurched forward, her hands gripping at her desk. Raising her head to look at the gilt mirror fixed to the wall Emma steeled herself, closing her eyes momentarily they snapped back open, shards of flint. The White Queen straightened up, her demeanour cool and unbreakable as she stepped out from her room, the white cape of her uniform billowing out behind her as she took dogged steps towards the school's lower basement. Whoever had attempted to break her mind's defences and render her unconscious was about to face her fury, her pace quickened as the metal doors of Cerebro were in sight. Smiling to herself the White Queen was about to enter into the mother of all grudge matches.

* * *

Rogue threw the covers off herself, racing to her wardrobe; jeans, green tee shirt and second hand jacket were thrown on quickly. Stuffing her hands into gloves she pushed her hair back from her face, glancing for a brief moment in her bedroom mirror she frowned, Emma had not begun to coach her in her new powers but she was invulnerable and she'd be dammed if she was going to let her classmates take on an outside threat without her. The Southerner grimaced; she was tired of being weak, helpless and defenceless. It was her turn to do the rescuing. Racing from her room Rogue took the steps two at a time before crashing through into Ororo's office. Flinching slightly as she saw the X-Men all turn and stare at her.

"I want to help."

"Look, kid..." it was Logan who spoke up, his eyes hiding a world of concern.

"Logan, I can do this. I'm invulnerable. I might not be able to fly yet but it's going to be difficult for someone to hurt me." Rogue's voice was firm as her gazed levelled with all of those in the room.

"We're going to need all the help we can get," everyone turned to face Betsy. The ninja did not flinch, her purple eyes were heavy as she met each and every team members accusing stare. "Look, Rogue's a big girl. Carol could take a hit from Pete and get up without a scratch on her. She can do it."

Ororo looked pensive as she glanced towards Hank, the beast shrugged his shoulders.

"If my opinion counts for anything... I'm with Betsy." Wade Wilson stepped forward; already dressed for combat he placed a hand on Rogue's shoulder. "You've always been clear that if the kids want to make the step up into the senior team they can, if Rogue here wants to and she's got super strength, I think we should let her. She could prove useful"

"She ain't some weapon Wilson..." Remy Lebeau spoke up softly, his oddly coloured eyes smouldering.

"No, that was me," Wade rejoined, his eyes tumultuous seas of restrained emotion.

"No one is forcing me," Rogue interpreted before the mercenary next to her got a chance to continue. "I'm volunteering to go over the top."

"Chere..." Remy muttered, but he was cut off.

Ororo rose to her feet, "If Rogue wishes to help then she may." The weather witch frowned, "we don't know who is out there but we protect our own. That includes you Remy... Wade."

* * *

Maddie snarled, the mind she had so satisfyingly lashed out at was locked down; there was no way she could get in. But no matter, there were plenty more fish to fry. Stalking past the many windows of the school the red head played with a smooth, rounded rock in her hands; grinning she threw the offending object at the glass, rewarded with a resounding crash the telepath jumped through the newly made opening. Reaching out her mind began to brush against the souls contained within the school's walls; in an instant she found her target.

'_Logan...'  
_

The telepath powered down a corridor, her cloak cutting a long black trail behind her as she once more whispered at the edges of the Wolverine's mind.

'_Logan.'_

Maddie was honing in on her prey, every step she took she grew closer to the pent up animal that was the Wolverine. Pushing harder she began to chip away at his memories, the lingering looks he gave Jean, the moments he gave into his fantasy. Maddie forced down the urge to scream; Jean was gone but she was still here and that was all that mattered. Finally her heeled boots stopped clinking against the varnished wood. James Howlett stood a few yards down the corridor, his claws unsheathed as he sniffed frantically at the air.

"Logan..." Maddie spoke out again, doing her best to sound like how she imagined the deceased doctor once did.

"Jeannie?" Logan turned slowly to face her, his eyes widening in shock.

Maddie didn't say anything; she merely stepped closer to the Canadian mutant, her hand reaching out ever so slightly so her fingertips could graze against Logan's forearm. Within an instant Logan had pulled her towards him, knocking back her hood he gazed at a face he thought was lost to him for good; the face he had last seen creased in pain has he drove his claws through her stomach, ending a rampage of destruction.

"Jean?"

'_Yes...' _

Maddie smiled, her white teeth glinting in the darkness as Logan succumbed to her power.

* * *

The corridors of the school were empty - Victor Creed frowned. This was not what he had expected, he wanted to rip flesh and feel bones break. Taking increasingly quicker steps the large mutant barrelled down the corridors, looking for something to play with. Finally, one lone mutant stumbled towards him. Her eyes were half shut with sleep as an obscenely bright yellow rain coat was wrapped around her pyjama-clad body.

"Boo..." Victor whispered.

Jubilation Lee stared with abject terror at the large mutant in front of her, her eyes sliding down to his hands as his nails elongated to form cruel looking hooks. Her breathing began to quicken as her heart beat violently against her rib cage, pupils dilated Jubilee stumbled backwards. Everything and anything that the X-Men had taught her flew from her head; her mind was a terrifying abyss of nothing as she tried her best to grasp at any thread of knowledge that might help her fend off the large mutant that looked intent on killing her.

"You gonna stammer uselessly at me kid?"

Jubilee shook her head, refusing to open her mouth as her eyes remained locked on Victor's visage.

"I prefer it when they scream... but I'm sure you're just shy"

Sabertooth nodded his head before bounding towards the teen, with a shriek of fear Jubilee lifted up her hands and discharged her 'paffs'. Not waiting to see what happened as Creed roared in pain, Jubilee turned tail and ran. Squinting, Victor tried his best to correct his vision, it wasn't happening. But already he could feel his flesh beginning to knit itself together. For now he didn't need to see her, he could smell her; bounding along the corridor after Jubilee - Victor gave chase. Shooting a look over her shoulder Jubilee swallowed heavily before firing off another round, not caring whether they hit him, for now she needed to keep him distracted. Unluckily for the small Asian girl it wasn't enough, as a hand wrapped round her coat, struggling Jubilee tore herself away from the jacket. Another shot of blinding fireworks and Jubilee was away, her socks slipping against the wooden floor as she hoped she'd done enough to keep Victor at bay. But the large mutant just kept coming, this time his claws raked at her back, screaming in pain Jubilee stumbled to the ground. Victor smiled, picking up the teen he bodily threw across the corridor as she landed with a thud against the panelled wood before crashing into a vase of flowers. Jubilee gasped as her whole body felt like it were being crushed, shuddering she felt the water from the flowers seep into her tee shirt as the glass stuck into her skin, the sharp pain punctuating the dull aches that throbbed through her body. Staggering to her feet Jubilee turned to face Victor, who was by now standing directly in front of her, swaying on her feet the Asian girl tried to steady herself. In one last desperate attempt she fired off several more rounds of her bright mutant energy in Victor's face. The dimly lit corridor was brightly illuminated, staggering backwards she forced herself to continue onwards.

"Help!"

Any further cry for help was smothered as Victor grabbed Jubilee round the throat, slamming her into the wall, he began to grind her body against the hard wood. Blood from where he had punctured her skin began to ooze in-between his fingers, staining his hand. Jubilee's breathing gradually became shallower as her eyes fluttered shut, falling out of consciousness Jubilee slumped against Victor. Smiling to himself the mutant left her fall down, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

* * *

Sophia flew down corridor after corridor, a frantic Kurt jabbering away in her ear, a mixture of German and English. The gist of his hurried ranting was that one student was missing. Sophia grit her teeth, Jubilee had been known to be a heavy sleeper but even for her it would be a stretch of the imagination to assume she had slept through all the commotion. Without particularly paying heed to her surroundings Sophia came to a full stop. There, in the middle of the corridor, lay the battered, broken body of Jubilation Lee. Standing over her there was large, heavyset mutant; blood dripping from his hands as he made to lean into the prone from of Jubilee.

"Get away from her." Sophia's voice was cold, trying to show no fear.

"What are you going to do about it sister?" Victor questioned as he carefully inspected his scarlet stained nails.

"I will make you."

Victor smirked, "Come on then. It might be fun..."

Sophia didn't think, she only saw Jubilee's quivering fingers reach out to her, the rest of her body covered in gashes, deep purple bruising already forming around her neck. Speeding towards Victor, Sophia's leg swung towards his head. With a resounding thwack he was knocked backwards, without waiting for him to right himself Sophia fired off several plasma bolts at his head, driving him backwards. Momentarily Sophia stopped to observe the damage, but to her horror his wounds were already beginning to close. Two hands snatched out at Sophia's arms, pulling the mutant towards him Victor brought his head crashing into Sophia's, momentarily stunning her. Her vision was blurring as fog began to descend, Sophia steadied herself against a nearby wall as she breathed deeply. Victor smiled, raising his arm his fist connected with Sophia's gut; a satisfying crunch permeated the air as one of her ribs cracked. Sophia's vision swam, black spots marring her vision as she felt blood trickling down the back of her neck from an open wound at the base of her skull. The slender mutant tried to push Victor off her, but he was unrelenting; sucking in deep breaths Sophia marshalled her thoughts, focusing in on her powers she sent a constant stream of plasma at Victor. His oppressive weight was removed from her chest and she slumped forward, trying to clear her vision – she needed to move. But Sophia had underestimated Victor's resilience as he sent a flying kick to her gut, sending her spinning down the corridor. It was then that Sophia's eyes fluttered shut, the last thing she saw were the eyes of Jubilee swollen shut, as the air rattled in her chest. But all was not lost.

"Victor..." a sharp voice echoed down the corridor. "What did I tell you about playing with you food?" Wade chastised as he unsheathed a sword.

* * *

The mutant known as Wolverine was on his knees, gasping for breath as the veins in the side of his neck stuck up.

"Jean? Why are you doing this?"

'_Why?' _ Maddie smiled, her nails scratching along Logan's back as she pushed him to the ground with a gentle shove. _'Because I can...'_ grinding her well-heeled boot into Logan's face Maddie licked her lips. Now came the fun part. It was just like flicking a switch, but this time she added something else to the mix. Hallucinations. Logan screamed out in pain, writhing around on the carpeted floor. Maddie's boot dug further in.

'_Right now, you're not really one fire. You just think you are... I've had a lot of practice on Victor.' _

"Jean..." Logan rasped out as his body began to convulse, his brain convinced that his skin had turned to smoking ash.

Maddie rolled her eyes; she had enough with the charade. "Its not sweet, precious Jean. It's Maddie and right about now, you're going to experience a world of pain..."

'_A world of pain? Really...' _the White Queen's voice sounded in Maddie's head. _'Darling, you're the one that's going to be hurting in the morning.' _ Holed up in Cerebro Emma frowned as she clutched at her temples. Visualising with her minds eye she stretched out, a large raptor like hand snaking its way from her and reaching for Maddie; snatching the red head's psyche away from her body and toward the astral plane.

* * *

Spilling out onto the lawn Storm summoned winds and torrential rain, she had the control of the weather as lightning crackled along her fingertips and she knew how to put on a show. The driving wind and rain did nothing to her as she walked boldly out onto the schools lawn, a bolt of lightning illuminating the sky as a thunder crack resounded soon after. Two mutants were in her sights, one large and intimidating. The other tall, pale and with a strange red mark on his forehead.

"What business do you have here?"

"We have come to claim Remy Lebeau." It was the tall pale one that spoke, his voice silky smooth and beguiling.

"Remy is free to leave whenever he wishes, but I will not hand him over to you." Ororo responded, more wind and rain kicking up around her.

"Then we shall simply take him..." the pale one smiled, nodding to his companion he gestured for him to go ahead. Blockbuster grimaced and he began to race towards Storm. The headmistress held her ground, her eyes white she raised her face to the heavens and soon the winds she was sending towards him surpassed that of a gale. The lawn was ripping up as the surrounding trees began to bend. Storm was calling on all the strength of nature, hurricane forces pounding across Blockbuster's body but still he continued forward. Narrowing her eyes Storm called down lightning bolt after lightning bolt, the Earth scorched and charred where each electrical charge hit. Still Blockbuster made his way towards the school, only a slight narrowing of his eyes to suggest that the current weather conditions were adverse.

"Storm!" Peter Rasputin stepped towards her, his body encased in organic steel as one fist was clenched. "I don't think its working, perhaps he'll understand a punch to the face." Ororo nodded before taking to the air; hopefully she would be able to coordinate her attacks from such a vantage point. Colossus cracked his knuckles before charging at Blockbuster, a giant fist swinging through the air. With a resounding crack his hand connected with Blockbuster's jaw, the assailant to the school only stumbled slightly. Not one ounce of blood was drawn. Grinning he rushed Colossus, steamrolling into the artist's side he dumped tackled him to the ground. Blockbuster's fist laid into Peter's head and sides as he refused to let up, each blow that he dealt the teen echoed across the empty landscape.

* * *

Just within the conservatory doors several other strange mutants had breeched the school's defences, but the senior class were giving as good as they got; with Psylocke flipping from attacker to attacker, a veritable 10 woman army. Glancing towards the lawn Rogue flinched, Peter was taking a punishment, his armour seemed to be holding up but there was no telling what was going on. But quite suddenly Blockbuster caught the fist that was meant for his face; sending Peter one last belittling stare he squeezed with all his strength. The sickening crack that followed could be heard within the school, Rogue fought back her gag reflex, without a seconds thought she was heading towards the fight, just in time to witness the silver armour that protected Peter virtually melt away.

"Rogue!" two voices called out in unison.

The Southerner turned; both Remy and Bobby had broken away from their fights, both with the intention of stopping her.

"I'm doing this...sorry"

With that Rogue ran, clasping both hands together she prepared to swing, she had only one thought and that was to stop Blockbuster from grinding Peter into the ground. With a satisfying thud her fists drove up into Blockbuster's stomach, sending him careening backwards. Wind and rain still beat down on her as Rogue pulled off her gloves.

"You hit hard for a girl," Blockbuster smiled. "I'll enjoy breaking you."

Rogue laughed, "Break me sugar? I'd like to see you try."

It was then Rogue tried to harness the raw energy she had so hungrily devoured from Carol. She'd always had an affinity with other mutant's powers; slowly picking herself off from the ground Rogue hovered a good two feet off the lawn. Narrowing her eyes the Southerner flew through the air before body slamming into Blockbuster.

* * *

Two metal blades span through the air, cutting down so fast that they veritably sung. Victor was fast but he wasn't as fast as Wade and he knew it; so after a slowly dawning realisation he was reconciled to the fate of losing. But that did not mean Victor wouldn't go down fighting. Snarling Victor drove his clawed hand into Wade's stomach, clenching and unclenching his fist to cause maximum damage; relishing the feel of Wade's stomach ripping apart under his ministrations. Wade grunted, forcing himself to pull backwards, wrenching his innards from Victor's grip. Spitting out a mouthful of blood Wade grimaced.

"You know I'm the better fighter than you Vicky. You're a great bar room brawler but you lack that je ne sais quoi."

"I do?" Victor relied, faintly amused.

"Yeah, what is it?" Wade mused. "Oh right, adamantium..."

Victor growled, charging towards the mercenary, Wade neatly sidestepped, the wound in his stomach rapidly closing over and healing.

"And you know what... I'm pretty sure I've got a better healing factor than you; after all, it is Jimmy's. And these babies," Wade paused. "Grade A adamantium. So really, you're the only one that's missing out."

"I don't need fancy metal claws to kill you Wilson," Victor spat.

"No, but it'd help." Wade muttered, before driving both his katana's up into Victor's stomach. Twisting at the hilt Wade walked towards the other mutant, the two blades travelling further up into Victor's torso. "This is for Jubilee..." Wade yanked back the blades from Victor's body and soon they were travelling in an elegant arc, both aiming towards Victor's neck. "And this is for Sophia." With relative ease the swords cleaved through flesh and bone, leaving Victor Creed decapitated at Wade's feet, blood dripping from his twin blades.

* * *

The White Queen stood opposite Maddie, every inch the conqueror. The red head was on her knees, dishevelled and bloodied; metres upon metres of chains were wrapped around her body as she struggled to move.

"Oh come on now, do you think you have any chance of beating me? You don't have half of Jean Grey's potential."

"Don't..." Maddie spat as she continued to wriggle against the chains.

"Don't what? Compare you to her? She is your mother of sorts. She is you."

"No... she's not." Maddie struggled even more but Emma's eyes narrowed and with a thought the chains tightened.

"Oh but she is and you're just a poor imitation of her, a cheap knock off. I've looked into your mind darling." Emma smiled, pulling forth Maddie's various memories. Each and every one of them was open to her thoughts, accessed by a small psychic nudge.

"Please," Maddie rasped, trying to close her eyes to the images that Emma was now flashing in front of her, but she knew full well it was of no use. Emma had complete access to her mind, her inner most, darkest secrets - her desires for Scott Summers.

Emma halted.

"What was that?" she questioned, stepping closer to Maddie she crouched down, her eyes hard.

"Nothing," Maddie whispered.

"Nothing? I don't think that's quite right is it." Emma looked harder; pulling back the layers she looked past the need for Nathanial's approval to something far deeper. Something so ingrained within Maddie, Emma wouldn't have been surprised to find that it was written in her genetic code. "You want Scott Summers, I'm sorry to disappoint you but he's long dead."

Maddie shook her head, "he's not."

The White Queen straightened up, "Enough."

Closing her eyes Emma began to concentrate, the layers and layers of chains began to shake, vibrating at such a speed it looked like they were going to melt, but no sooner had it begun and the chains were gone. Leaving the prone figure of Maddie on the floor of Emma's mindscape, Emma's eyes snapped back open as she stripped back the layers of PVC and leather. Gasping for breath Maddie pressed her body against the cold white floor, her red hair hiding her modesty as she struggled to hold back floods of tears. The White Queen was not done yet, with Cererbro she was connected to all the mutants in the world and she needed them. She needed the psychics. Starting out with the Cuckoos she began to feel her way across the globe, forming links with any mutant who had one iota of telepathic ability. Drawing in on their strength Emma faced Madeyline Pryor, each memory that had been tainted by Nathanial was ferreted out, cut and tied off before being boxed and buried in the red head's mind. What she was doing was questionable, she was breaking every ethical notion she had but right now the White Queen did not care. Closing her eyes once more, she widened the net, increasing the numbers she was connected to; her physical body was taking the strain as blood poured freely from her nose. Gasping for breath Emma forced herself to search for different people, visualising a patchwork quilt in front of her she began to pull various memories together; some from a kindergarten teacher in Wisconsin, an academic from UC Berkeley – the list was endless. Emma Frost was rebuilding Maddie's mind brick by brick. There now stood a grand, stately home in lieu of the dark twisted labyrinth that once severed as Maddie's mindscape. All Emma had left was the red head's telepathic gifts, binding another mutant's abilities required more than boxing them up. Emma focused on Maddie's mind; stepping into a cool hallway Emma was pleased with what she saw, normal childhood memories and experiences. In her hands the White Queen carried a box, walking up several flights of stairs she ignored room after room until she arrived at the attic. It was there that she left the box, bolted and chained. Having completed her task Emma removed all traces of a door, the stained glass window that was placed just in the eves of the roof was now gone; all trace that the house contained another room was gone. Maddie had a secret not even she knew about.

* * *

Emma Frost pulled the metal helmet from her head, getting to her feet she moved shakily towards Cerebro's door; quite suddenly all her strength left her just as she lunged into the bare, brightly lit corridors. In what seemed like years she managed to stagger her way to the lift, slumping into its confines it began the rapid accent to the school proper. As the doors open a strange sight greeted her, Wade Wilson had Jubilee's head cradled in his lap as Sophia slumped against his shoulders, her eyes fluttering shut every so often as she slipped in and out of consciousness.

"Did we win?" Emma questioned.

"Just..." Wade smiled ever so slightly.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok guys... I'm not the biggest fan of this chapter – I hoped to have given you something better but work's been on top of me. Anyway, I hope you liked it and well, let me know what you think. Also if anything needs explaining, I shall endeavour to do so.


	17. The Darling Buds of May

**Westchester County, New York**

Wade stepped out onto the school's lawns, massive craters were dotted across the ordinarily flat green landscape. Several of the flower beds had been ploughed up, trees were snapped in two and one particularly large fountain was cracked and spewing water intermittently across the shell-shocked mutants. But there, amongst the wreckage stood one girl, auburn hair with a signature white streak fluttering in the breeze. At her feet the mutant known as Blockbuster bloodied and defeated. Several of the students were pouring outside, the majority of them escaping with minor injuries. Rogue stumbled slightly, despite her invulnerability she had not come away unscathed, it was only her reliance that saved her. She would not give up, as those she called her friends never gave up on her. Tottering forward she all but collapsed on her feet, thankfully, Gambit had sped towards hers, his arms wrapping around her small form as he pulled her away.

"Peter..." she whispered. Her eyes swimming as she fought to stay conscious, "I need to check..."

"S'ok chere, the others will look for him, I'm sure he's fine, non?"

"I dont know..."

With those words Wade sprang into action – walking quickly he volted across the upturned earth that was quickly churning up into mud thanks to the broken water feature. Everywhere he looked there was devastation, no matter how well the Danger Room simulated battle it couldn't prepare the kids for the reality that now faced them; all the training exercises would amount to nothing when Kitty had to sit by Jubilee's bedside, flinching at the sight of her broken body as she waited for the Asian girl to pull through and wake up. Glancing to his left the mercenary couldn't help but flinch, there covered in what looked like a mixture of blood and dirt was the pulverised body of Peter Rasputin. Jogging forward Wade crouched down, feeling for a pulse – it was there, faint but strong. Wade heaved a sigh of relief; unknown feelings coursing through him, he wasn't used to this, for the majority of his adult life he had gone about causing this sort of destruction, he was never the one that had to pick up the pieces. Rolling Peter onto his back Wade winced, his face swollen and puffy was barely recognisable, his uniform in tatters from the sheer impact of the hits he had taken to the body and chest. One arm was cradled to his body, ever so often twitching slightly.

"Fuck." Wade muttered, he was by no means a doctor but he wasn't a stranger to injury, Peter's looked both serious and innumerable.

"Bobby!" the mercenary called out as he noticed the younger mutant heading towards him. "I need a hand..."

Iceman nodded, his eyes were red and it looked like he was just keeping his emotions in check. For now he needed to help, he needed to be strong for everyone else that couldn't be.

"I'll take the top, you take the bottom. Ok?" Wade spoke quickly, he new the kid was on the verge of throwing up but he needed to hold it together.

Bobby merely nodded before he took Peter's feet; clamping his eyelids shut he turned his head to the side, trying to avoid taking in Colossus' wounds with his eyes. Wade grunted in exertion as he nodded for Bobby to lift, between them the two shuffled towards the school, baring a heavy weight.

"Its his fault..." Bobby muttered mutinously as the party walked slowly past Gambit and Rogue, the former placing the Mississippi native down on a sofa.

Wade gave the teen a hard stare, "There's no point blaming him, he wasn't the one that attacked the school, he wasn't the one that wailed on Peter."

"But if he'd just left..." Bobby countered.

Wade sighed ruefully, it wasn't Remy's fault but Bobby was young and anger was the easier emotion.

"Then maybe they would never have come... but you cant pretend this is the first time the school's come under attack. You X-Men are all about helping people, this..." Wade gestured with head towards Peter, "Is part of the gig."

Bobby didn't say anything, his eyes distant.

* * *

Sophia groaned, her whole body felt like it was on fire, every breath she took there was a sharp pain at her side. Looking down she winced, her torso was heavily bandaged and several cuts across her arms and legs were in the process of being stitched.

"You took quite a beating..." Hank offered as he tied off.

"What about Jubilee?" Sophia quickly rejoined, trying her best to sit up and get off the cot.

"Jubilation is recuperating," Hank replied, his voice catching in his throat.

"I'm fine, you should be helping her" Sophia pleaded.

"I have done all I can do, you know we have the most advance technology here, she'll recover."

"But..." Sophia objected, thinking better she closed her mouth, her eyes swimming. "What happened to him? What happened to the son of a bitch?"

Hank sighed, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "It would seem that Wade got there in time to save you both. As we both know Wade is no stranger to killing and in this case, he saw the mutant as enough of a threat, to you... to kill him."

The flying mutant nodded slowly, glancing to her left Sophia's eyes narrowed; there lying unconscious was the slender form of Maddie, her eyes were shut as her chest rose and fell regularly.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Sophia spat, all but lurching off her bed as a silver glow emanated from her eyes.

"She is here because Emma preformed the ultimate lobotomy." Hank replied, a hint of disgust creeping into his voice.

"What do you mean?" Sophia questioned slowly.

"That woman is no longer Madeyline Pryor, she is essentially a new person. Emma, in a great feat of mental prowess managed to rewrite her personality and hide her mutant powers."

"She can do that?" Sophia whispered, her eyes widening as she stared in shocked horror at the red head in the next bed along.

"It would seem so..." Hank affirmed.

"Where is Emma?"

"Asleep, she seemed to pull on every telepath out there to complete the deed, her mind and body have taken the toll. When she awakes I think we will have to consider whether she should step down from the team..." Hank drifted off slightly. "After what she's learnt regarding the Professor I don't know why any of us assumed she'd be ok."

The conversation between the two colleagues was cut short as there was a slight scuffle at the door, both Bobby and Wade had finally arrived with the still form of Peter. Rushing forward Hank helped the other two mutants bear the burden. Sophia tried to her best to hold back tears as she saw Peter's hand, crushed and mangled. They all took it for granted that Peter's armour provided him almost invulnerability but the injuries he sustained seemed to suggest that he was not infallible. He was very much capable of being wounded – broken.

"Quick put him down here..." Hank all but shouted. Within seconds he was at work, trying to determine where he should start.

With Beast distracted Sophia swung her legs to the floor, she couldn't just sit there. Staggering towards Peter's bedside she gasped, he was unrecognisable as Hank began wiping away the caked on mud and drying blood.

"Peter..." Sophia whispered, her hand reaching out to try and touch him but instead she tottered on her feet, swaying slowly her vision began swim. Warm arms enveloped her as Wade pulled her towards him. Burying her face in his chest Sophia grit her teeth, she couldn't, it wouldn't help them if she cried. Her fingernails dug into Wade's shoulders, she was pressing so hard she wouldn't be surprised if she drew blood. And if she did, the mercenary took it without so much as a hiss of controlled pain. Sophia blinked, the flood gates opened and unrestrained sobs began to shake her body, each breath was harder to force out as if it were conscious effort to live. Guilt began to well, she was their teacher; their protector; their friend. She shouldn't have let it happen. More hot, salty tears began to stream forth, dampening Wade's shirt. But he let her sob, she didn't deserve this. It should have been him that was lying half dead and fighting for every heart beat. Why? Because he deserved it. Because he would take it. Glancing over at Hank the mercenary quickly scooped Sophia up, there was no point being there, he would hinder more than help.

"Bobby..." he called out, hoping his voice didn't sound as harsh as it did in his head.

"Yeah?" Iceman looked up, his cheeks ashen as he swallowed heavily. He was still coping, still holding it together.

"Go out and help Storm, I'm sure she's found the Elf and Angel with the rest of the kids."

Bobby nodded, rising to his feet he iced up. He was ready.

* * *

Rogue stirred on the sofa, her eyes fluttered open and she winced. Every bone in her body ached, like she had gone toe to toe with the Man of Steel. But for now that didn't matter – the school was safe. Pulling herself up into a sitting position she looked about for the tall, handsome thief that had wormed his way into her life. Remy, however, was no where to be seen, instead stuffed into her clenched fist was a playing card. Rogue frowned, unfurling her hand she gasped. There for all to see was the Queen of Hearts, for his was hers to keep. Rogue muttered something indistinguishable under her breath as she studied the battered playing card in her hand. Quite suddenly a heavy weight sat at the end of the sofa, Logan was awake and unsurprisingly without a scratch on him.

"He'll be back..." the Canadian muttered gruffly, wincing every so slightly. The thoughts of Maddie invading his mind were still there and he doubted he ever would be able to truly shake them.

"How do you know?" Rogue replied, her eyes still fixed to the parting memento.

"Its the kind of stunt I pull, and I always come back."

Rogue smiled a watery smile before launching herself at Wolverine, her arms wrapping around his torso.

"Um..." a feminine voice behind the two sounded out, awkward.

Turning both Wolverine and Rogue raised eyebrows, there in the sun's dying light stood Alex Summers and presumably his girlfriend, a shock of green hair cascading down her shoulders.

"We want in." It was Alex who spoke this time, his arm tightening around the green haired girl's waist.

Logan smiled wryly, "Just so you know, its probably going to be like this 95% of the time."

"I was hoping you'd say that."

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

**Westchester County, New York**

Wind rushed into the room through the open window, ushering in the smells of summer and life. Two figures lay sprawled across the double bed, limbs interwoven as bed covers were all but forgotten. Sophia leant further into Wade, unwilling to open her eyes and wake up.

"You're going to have to open them sometime..." a teasing voice drifted down to her.

"Not ever," Sophia whispered, her arm dropping possessively around Wade's body. "See, now you have to stay too."

Wade stifled a smile, this wasn't what he'd had in mind when he had first awoken in the school's basement, somehow he wound up staying instead of making tracks. Finally, when he had left for San Francisco he thought he was free of the school and all its inhabitants, so much so he'd had every intention of staying in California. There he would have been back with Al and starting over the family business so to speak; death and six figure hits. But Sophia had thwarted his plans, emotions he had long kept at bay, emotions he had long forgotten, had stirred and begun to battle for recognition. With every further moment he spent with the woman in his arms he found it increasingly difficult to pull away and move on. So much so he found that he didn't want to anymore. Every smooth contour of her body was familiar to him, every hand gesture, every gasp she made when he was holding her, moving inside of her - he knew them all in intimate detail. And strangely the thought of this didn't make him run for the hills. He had found forgiveness in her arms and there he wanted to stay. Sophia knew of his past, she knew every gory detail of the acts he had undertaken; for his were sinning hands. But he had offered penance and in her he found absolution.

"I don't have to stay..." Wade muttered as he buried his face in her neck, nipping at her skin. "But I do want to."

Sophia smiled, the smile that was both so open and accepting but at the corners there lurked something, something naughty and impetuous. Sophia's eyes were now wide open and alight with a fire for him. Unabashedly, Wade pulled her on top of him, her hips pressing up against his as her thighs encased him with walls of supple flesh and her breasts crushed against his chest. It was then that their lips met in what was a glorious riot of passion with hints of something more - something steadfast and true. It was so familiar that it felt like home but there still rippled a current of the unknown and promise for the future.

"So..." Sophia whispered as she pulled away from Wade. "Are you ready for the wedding?"

"You know, last time I was at a wedding, didn't go so well."

"Let me guess, ex girlfriend's?" Sophia offered.

"Yeah, that and she got all upset over a couple of swords and some blood."

Sophia sucked in her breath, "My parents are pretty forgiving, but Lucy? She'd have your head."

Wade smiled, "You'll protect me though, right?"

"You bet your ass I will..."

"Knew I could count on you," Wade growled as his lips grazed across her collar bone.

"Yeah and both Kitty and Peter are depending on me to take them into the city today." Sophia breathed, as Wade's ministrations caused goosebumps to rise across her skin.

"And here is where you can teach them a valuable lesson in patience." Wade growled as his lips began to travel down Sophia's exposed stomach.

* * *

**Seattle, Washington**

"Merde..." the lone man muttered, the rain was pounding down on his shoulders and head as he pulled his trench coat further round his form. The sodden cigarette between his lips was soon spat out, all but useless now. Of all the cities that they could have chosen it had to be here, rain and wind the default buttons for Mother Nature. Leaning against a lamp post Remy Lebeau scanned the street for a familiar face, he was waiting for a contact with the Thieves' Guild; now that there was no hope of him travelling down to New Orleans this was the only way he could ensure he remained in touch with those at home. Gambit had failed to see Essex enter the battle when he and his Marauders had attacked Xavier's – Remy had learnt the hard way when when it came to the geneticist he always had a nasty way of popping back up when you least expected. In the eyes of Nathaniel, the thief was still indebted to him and the scientist was looking for his pound of flesh. Remy suppressed a shudder, for now he was underground, pulling off enough small jobs to get by but it was only a matter of time until Essex caught up with him. He had left behind his first real home in New Orleans after being taken by Stryker, then Essex had tempted him away from his family once more with the promise of controlling his rampant powers. After years in a haze there came his liberation by the X-Men and a girl with a white streak in her hair had enchanted him, ensnared him; but she too he had to leave. It seemed that it was his lot in life to have no ties, to have no family or kin. Remy's eyes narrowed as bitter rage coursed through his body – he wished he could have a cigarette.

"Remy!" a voice called out from behind him.

Turning Gambit thanked God it was raining as his hot tears began to mingle with the rain drops falling across his high cheekbones. Grabbing the man in front of him he pulled him into a tight bear hug.

"S'been too long Etienne..."

For now, these brief moments of comfort and joy would have to be enough.

* * *

**Anchorage, Alaska **

The coffee shop was relatively empty, save for a knit of high school aged girls. Each and every one of them kept glancing over their shoulders intermittently before turning back to their companions and giggling uncontrollably before one of their member did her best to shut them up with the use of exaggerated stage whispers. The source of their excitement was a lone man sitting across the room from them, undoubtedly handsome he was engrossed in a newspaper, his latte all but forgotten as he pushed a pair of sunglasses further up his nose. Sighing to himself he stretched out his leg, unaware that a woman with striking red hair, head buried in a book and a steaming coffee to go held in her free hand was powering towards him. Glancing up he knew it was going to happen a split second before it did but that was of no help as the red head was already tumbling over his leg, her coffee flying from her hands to scatter its contents across the floor.

"Dammit..." she uttered, as she just about managed to stop herself from landing flat on her face. Within an instant the man who had tripped her up was scrambling on the floor next to her, promises of extra large coffees, muffins and paying for dry cleaning bills all tumbling from his mouth. The red head laughed off his bumbling.

"It's fine, really," she assured him. Looking up she smiled and for a brief second the man in front of her looked winded.

"Jean?" he whispered, his voice laced with hope.

The red head laughed, "No, kind of wish I were now." She smiled, warmth radiating from her. "It's Maddie." holding out her had she waited for the man to accept.

Gradually he reached out and grasped her hand in firm handshake, it tingled. "Scott, Scott Summers."

"So what brings you to Alaska?" Maddie questioned.

Scott laughed, "I needed sometime to think." Looking down the smile that followed was almost rueful. "Interested in genetics?"

Maddie grinned, as she took a well thumbed copy of 'Origin of Species' from the outstretched hand of Scott. "Call it a pet hobby of mine, I actually work for an accounting firm."

Scott nodded, suddenly becoming somewhat awkward. As if sensing his discomfort Maddie gave an apologetic laugh, "I have this thing I have to get to, it was nice meeting you Scott."

"Yeah, you too..." Scott muttered off hand, before sitting back down, his stomach slowly wrapping around his spine as he tried to decipher the current wave of emotions that were currently engulfing him.

"Hey!" it was her voice, Jean's voice, but now inexplicably Maddie's.

Scott turned and despite the swarm of emotions that were currently swimming about his stomach, he smiled.

"You want to go for dinner sometime?" Maddie glanced at him hopefully, her full lips slightly parted as her green eyes sparkled with unknown energy.

Scott deliberated for all but a second, "I'd love to."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: **Ahhh so its over. I know I've kind of left it on a bit of a cliffhanger? Well I do have thoughts of a sequel swimming around in my head. But if you have any questions - feel free to ask. Anyway, I really want to thank all of you that have taken the time to read and especially those that have reviewed. It means so much :) Thanks for sticking with me and I really do hope you liked it and please, please let me know what you think.


End file.
